Deseos Concedidos
by MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen
Summary: Si Alice y Rose Tuvieran la oportunidad de pedir un deseo compartdo ¿El mayor deseo de Rose?: ser madre..pero y si Alice tambien deseara lo mismo..entonces ?situaciones comicas al mejor estilo de los cullen. pasen mala para los sumary
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Emment, Jasper, Esme Carlise..etc y mucho menos Edward o Jacob me pertenecen ( ya quisiera yo que fueran miós)...son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer..que cabe destacar que NO soy yo... los manipulo para divertirme un rato muahahah (risa malvada) La trama si salió de mi loca cabecita...

Se lo dedico a mis amigas...que siempre estuvieron hay..para escuchar mis loqueras y mis tonteras...para apoyarme y gracias a eso es que hoy subo la historia..las quiero mis niñas gracias por todo.

DESEOS CONCEDIDOS

CAPÍTULO I

LA HISTORIA DE COMO SAVALMOS EL DÍA

ALICE. P.O.V

Estábamos toda la familia reunida, mas los nuevos amigos que acababan de llegar. Esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Era extraño pensar cuantas criaturas del mundo místico ajeno para los humanos, existían. Si existían, pero por lo menos yo no tenía derecho alguno de sorprenderme, puesto a que pertenezco a ese mundo secreto.

Yo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Vampira de nuevo encontrándome con otra de las criaturas invisibles para los ojos ciegos de los humanos.

Su voz, mística me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Alice, Rosalie. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi y por mis hijas- Prosiguió la mujer- Por ahora debemos retirarnos, despídanse niñas- Espero verlas mañanas para concretar el asunto pendiente- dijo mirando a Rose y luego a mi. Mi hermana solo asintió con la cabeza.-dicho esto la mujer se despidió de todos y salió de la casa, de la mano de sus dos hijas.

-Alice, cariño, ahora si crees que nos podrías contar a todos que es lo que sucedido

-Claro que sí amor. Fui y me senté a su lado. De verdad lo amaba demasiado, siempre me apoyado a pesar de todo.

Rose me miró, queriéndome decir que fuera yo quien contara la historia

Flash Back

_Rose y yo, habíamos asistido a un super mega espectacular desfiles de moda en Milán-_

Cuando dije eso todos excepto por Rosalie rodaron sus ojos

_Cuando estabamos por allí, tuve una visión, sobre unas nuevas tiendas que abrirían de versace, Gucci y Prada que no llegarían a los Estado Unidos hasta dentro de tres semanas, (demasiado tiempo para mi, Alice Cullen cuando de moda se trata), logre convencer a Rose de que sería genial, pero tendriamos que desviarnos a Cazar antes de llegar. Rose sugirió un bosque hacia al Norte y nos dirigimos hacia allá. _

_Cuando estaba terminando de cazar, Tuve una visión de algo que sucedería en pocos segundos._

¿ Qué viste enana? ¿Unicornios mágicos, malvados? -me interrumpió el tonto que tengo por hermano.

Aoouuch! - Eso duele, ¿Por qué fue, Rose?

-Por idiota Emment. Por idiota le contestó su esposa

-Ahhmm ok, entonces fueron ¿unicornios buenos?

-Todos le hechamos malos ojos, con esa mirada de "emment eres idiota o te haces"

-ooohh ohh ya se ya se! gritó como un niño chiquito- ¿ Fueron tus amigas las pixies te vieron a visitar cierto ? ¿ si o si? ¿eh, ehe?

-Noooooooo Emment, dijimos todos al unísono

-Continua Alice- dijó bella- y Emment si vuelves a interrumpir te corto la lengua

¿ quedó claro?

-Rose, osita defiende a tu osito,de Bella le dijo Emment a Rose

-Esta ultima se acerco a Bella...¡ asi se hace osita! exclamó Emment

-Bella..Bellita Bells...solo te quiero decir una cosita- dijó con esa voz suya que empalaga- Cuando lo vallas a hacer avísame ¿ quieres? sería un placer ayudarte..

y le guiño un ojo, mientras volvía a su asiento al lado de Emment, este ultimo desencajó por completo su boca. Como resultado todos nos partíamos de la Risa

- ehhm me podrán dejar continuar- cuanto todos se callaron continúe

_Llame a Rose quien no se había alejado mucho y en cuestiones de centésimas de sgundos hizó frente a mi lado. No tuve tiempo para darle mayores explicaciones, por que en ese instante aparecieron de la nada, una figura, cubierta con una capa de seda plateada, detras de esta venía dos fuguras mucho más pequeñas envueltas en capas doradas, y a estas le seguían las dos figuras m{as grandes que las anteriores pero sus capas eran de un bronce claro._

_Al acercarse más, pude distinguir que la figura de la capa color plata era una mujer, una mujer de tez clara y cabello rojizo, lo que no pude reconocer su extraño efluvio, no eran humanos de eso estaba segura, ni tampoco nada que yo hubiera olido antes._

_Entonces la extraña mujer hablo por primera vez:_

_-Buenos Días, Espero no haber interrumpidó su almuerzo, si fue asi me diculpó. Se lo que son, pero tranquilas pertenecemos al mismo mundo._

_-'¿ Qué quiere decir con eso? pregunte a la defensiva_

_-Esta claro no..pues se que son de las "frías" ¿ o lo van a negar? _

_-Ohh claro, repuso Rose, con sarcasmo, lindo apodo aunque trillado dejame decirte. Nos queda mejor "chupasangre" _

_-Disculpenme, si las he ofendido_

_-No para nada, repuso Rose, con un acído sarcasmo en su voz_

_-La verdad, es que no he venido para hecerles daño, ni mucho menos exponerlas, solo quiero un favor, necesito que me ayuden de eso dependen muchas vidas._

_-'¿ Y para quá mas o menos, necesita nuestra ayuda? repuse yo con voz firme_

_-Pues veran, no puedo explicarles muchos, por que eso sería riesgoso, solo puedo decirles que me llamo Daniela, se quienes son ustedes, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, y se lo que son Vampiras, Soy hechizera, y estoy aqui ahora, pidiendoles ayuda, por que asi lo dice la profesía, que ustedes nos ayudaran...Necesito que cuiden de ellas dijó, Señalando las capas más pequeñas -marchense las iremos a buscar cuando esta pesadilla termine- y entonces se marcharón las figuras de mayor tamaño, dejando solo a las pequeñas._

_Rose y yo en un principio estabamos consternadas con los que nos acaban de decir ¿qué nosotras qué?..._

_Hasta que las pequeñas figuras se acercaron a nosotras con caminares agíles similares a los nuestros..y se quitaron las capas, dejando ver a dos niñas identicas, tenían cirtos rasgos magicos y hechizantes en sus rostros...tendrían unos 8 años..._

_-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es...dijo Rose_

_-¿ cuidarlas a ustedes dos?- complete yo dubitativa la oración_

_-ajam-dijeon las dos niñas al mismo tiempo._

_-eehm ¿ Alice tu que opinas? me preguntó mi hermana_

_-no lo se. ¿ Por qué no se presentan, niñas ? les pregunte_

_-Bueno....-habló una de las niñas- Yo soy Viviana y ella es mi hermana gemela Vivian, Ambas somos herederas al trono mágico de mi padre..._

_-Y estamos con ustedes, por que ustedes deben protegernos y alejarnos de nuestro reino hasta que pase el peligro.-añadió la otra niña.._

_-uuhm dijo Rose.y ¿por qué estan en peligro?_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, creo que alguien queria secuestrarnos o algo asi la verdad no lo entendemos-respondió la que debía ser vivian..._

-Las cuidamos, matamos a alguien que nos encontramos camino a casa que quería hacerles daño..llegamos a la casa..las cuidamos hasta que vinieron por ellas..in decirles nada a ustedes...blablablabla...tu te extiendes mucho. concluyó mi hermana

-Yo solo le saqué la lengua...

-Waaoo..tu eres maravillosa mi Duendecilla traviesa.-dijo mi amado de Rizos color miel..esas son las cosas que hacern que lo ame cada día más...pensé miestras lo besaba tiernamente en los labios

-uhuhm....-Rose se aclaró la garganta- .¿ Qué hay de mi, yo tambien ayude?

-Claro que si mi osita, tu eres mi vampiramaravilla (1), le dijó acto seguido la atrajó haia el por su cintura y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios

- Te amo emment- le susurró-aun que todos podiamos oir

-Yo tambien vampiramaravilla

-eeewwww!! -intervinó Eddie- Controlen sus pensamientos, no necesito ver a Rose con un traje de la mujer maravilla Emment

-Mi Jazzy sofoco una risita y yo lo mire divertida...

-Van con ustedes dos tambien. Alice y Jasper...dijó el gruñon de mi hermano el Señor-leo-tu-mente-sabelotos.,..baah

-¿ quieren saber que va a pasar en el prado? ¿ cuales son esos asuntos pendientes entre nuestras vampiras y la hechizera¡? ¿ les dar algo a cambio , qué sera¡??

Esto y más en el proximo capitulo..graciiias por leerme

-un Reviewcito please?? es mi primera historia se aceptan criticas....buenas, malas pesimas..recuerden los reviews son gratis y hacen felíz a los autores :)


	2. Entre Hemanas

**ACLARACION: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer que No soy yo. La trama si es bla bla**

**A Mis amigas...simplemente por ser eso mis amigas. Las quiero gracias por el apoyo y gracias por todo**

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ENTRE HERMANAS**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Bueno, ya todo habia terminado, nos que hubiera sido muy difícil cuidar a las niñas, pero guardar el secreto a nuestra familia fue lo más complicado sobre todo por mi querido, nótese el sarcasmo, hermanito lector de mentes. Al final todo salio bien, hoy era un nuevo día (bah como si hubiera noche para mi)...Y mi Emment me dijo que yo era su VampiraMaravilla, ¿No es tierno?..NO pues la verdad es que no hay nada de ternura en eso, mí Emment siempre será mi Emment...y Bueno seria " Lindo" jugar a ser la VampiraMaravilla..¿Si me entienden, no? .

Volviendo a lo importante, quede un poco intrigada con eso de verme horita más tarde con Daniela, luego de que terminamos de contar la historia, todos los acribillaron con preguntas y estuvimos hablando hasta que amaneció, y es que los idiotas de mi Marido y de Jasper pensaban que estábamos extrañas por los queríamos dejar por Félix y Demetri Vulturis ¿En cabeza cabe eso? Por Carlisle no estamos tan locas...

Creo que debería ir a preguntarle a la enana de que va todo eso del prado, quiza ella "vió" algo..Decidida me fui a su cuarto..Pero antes de poder tocar la puerta (siempre hay que TOCAR LA PUERTA no se les olvide)...Alice la abrió, estaba mas despeinada de lo común en ella y casi no llevaba nada puesto, entrecerró la puerta para que yo no pudiera ver quien estaba a dentro o como estaba quien estaba a dentro Aun que ya lo suponía yo Mi gemelo en situaciones incomodas...Uppsii

-Emmmh Alice..mmm. creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo...

-Nooo para nada Rose- Repuso con ironía Jasper

-Lo siento..yo solo quería....

-ssshhhiito Rose, yo se lo que quieres decirme..Pero será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí, te veo después del almuerzo, quiero decir después del medio día ¿ Vale? horita tengo otras cositas que hacer...se dio la vuelta y se metió a su cuarto..Logre escuchar Como Alice le decía Jasper..." Ven mi villano malvado...es hora de ir a prisión"

Ewwww era simplemente que claro, me empecé a sentir lujuriosa por culpa de Jasper, sería mejor buscar a Emment, aún Alice y Jasper habían robado mi fantasía no importaba mucho...me fui al cuarto a Buscar a mi Ositomelosiito...

* UN LARGO RATO DESPUES*

Rose Bebe ¿te tienes qué ir?- me susurró m esposo al oído.

-Si osito, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos importantes con Alice...¿Pero cuando vuelva jugaremos otro ratito?

-Claro Rose, pero ahora quien va a mover a la muñequita Barbie ¿ ah Rose? ¿No puedo jugar a las Barbies yo solito?

-Claro que puedes Emment, tienes dos manos, con una mueves al ken y con otra a la Barbie...o mejor por que no vas a jugar con el DSi

- Es que no lo no encuentro Rose, yo creo que pacho el cerdo malvado se lo robo- me dijo mi tonto esposito

-Bueno no se Emment, vete de paseo, Duerme la siesta...si me tengo que ir ¿ok?

-Rose yo no duermo, recuerda...

-ahh-suspire- Emment me voy...le di un beso en los labios y me fui antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir otra de sus tonterías.

-Rose que Bueno que bajaste...Sabes nos iremos en mi bebe, es que hace tiempo que no sacó a pasear mi lindo Porschecito y se pondría molestar ¿sabes? y los porsche molestos suelen ser muy vengativos...si te espero en el garaje. Bye Bye

-Esta bien mi hermana ahora si se volvió completa e irrevocablemente loca de remate, no es que yo no amara a mi BMW (mi Bebe Mega Waoo)...si Alice se enterara de que lo hicimos en los asientos negros de su lindo Porsche amarillo..Da igual nos mataría por eso nadie debe decirselo..

-Cuando estuve en el garaje Alice, quien ya estaba dentro del auto escuchando a todo lo que da, su música Freak .Me abrió la puerta

-Alice me vas a decir ya de que va todo esto ¿si o si?

-Cuando nos alejemos más..¨ ¿Quieres ir a un Café?-me preguntó

-ooh claro Alice, y después podemos ir a comer Helado dime ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?-le pregunte medio divertida y sarcástica a la vez-

Ella rodó sus ojos y me dijo:- Rose ¡vamos! tú me entendiste...

-Alice, hermanita bella, preciosa, la más lista de todas me podrías decir lo que me tienes que decir de una vez por todas- exclame un poco desesperada

-Danielanosconcederaundeseo.-exclamó demasiado rápido hasta para ser vampiresa.

-¿Qué Daniela, Qué?- pregunté-totalmente confundida

-Rose deberías decirle a Carlisle que te revise esas orejitas tuyas ¿Qué parte de Daniela nos concederá un deseo, no entendiste?

un deseo: la palabra deseo para significan cientos de imágenes, mías y de Emment rodeados de niños pequeños, jugando con ellos si tan solo yo fuera humana: ese es mi deseo

-Rose...murmuró mi hermana- sacándome de mis sueños despiertos.-No hace falta ser Edward, para saber lo que estas pensando, pero Rose lo siento de verdad no puede convertirte en humana lo siento mucho.

En ese momento las imágenes de mi cabeza se desvanecieron.. y me sentí triste y sin esperanza, pero de nuevo Alice habló:

-Rose mírame, por favor, tengo algo que decirte, se que no pueden convertirte en humana, pero hay algo que si pueden hacer, te pueden conceder la razón que tu tienes para querer ser humana

-Alice la única razón importante por la que quiero ser humana es para poder tener...

-shhhito Rose...seremos mamás-

Esta noticia de verdad que me sorprendió.-Alice ¿Qué quieres decir con qué " seremos" mamás?

-Bueno Rose. Pues la verdad, es que según mi visión nos te concedería el deseo, si era solo tuyo, pues se requería demasiada magia, para ello. Entonces pase un rato pensando en que si yo te apoyará en ello entonces las cosas cambiarían y así fue..por que cuando me decidí logre ver que si nos concedían el deseo ambas. Y Rose tengo que confesarte que desde que Nessie nació y Luego cuando cuidamos a Vivian y Viviana, pues no se como decírtelo es que no se como pero se despertó en mi un instinto maternal que ni yo misma sabía que tenía. ¿Entonces Rosalie, qué me dices?

- ¿Cómo que te digo?, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, me acabas de dar la mejor noticia de mi eternidad- le dije mientras la sacudí de hombres.

-Waoo veo que te lo tomaste muy bien, entonces si es así, tenemos que ir ahora mismo, no queremos dejar planteada a Daniela ¿o si, me preguntó?

- ¡por supuesto que no, Alice!- Le dije.

-El camino fue silencioso, creo que ambas veníamos pensando en lo que pasaría en pocos minutos, pere decidí romper el silencio.

-¿ Alice, esto es enserio , dime en qué estas pensando?-

-Rose, que tan díficil se te hace creer que lo que te estoy diciendo no es vedad, si estas tan interesada en saber lo que pienso preguntale a tu querido hermano, además ¿ Cuándo te he mentido yo, hermanita?

-Ehmmm deja ver esa vez que..., y la otra vez que tu me dijiste que..ahhm y la de la última vez.¿No me digas qué no lo recuerdas?-dije, en verdad la enana si me habia mentido unas cuantas veces.(nota mental: vengarze)

-En serio Rose, en ocasiones serias nunca te he mentido, además ni lo pienses, no te puedes vengar de mi, te vere.-dijó mi hermana-Además ya llegamos

-Cierto- dije un poco sorprendida, la verdad es que entre una cosa y otra, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Bajamos del auto y ya ellos se encontraban donde habíamos acoradado, la verdad es que puedo conciderar a Daniela como una amiga, y las niñas son en realidad encantadoras, no tanto como mis futurso bebes pero lo son.

-Bienvenidas, me alegra mucho que hayan venido. La verdad es que hay algo que me gustaría entregarles, más bien concederles, por cuidar tambien de Vivian y Viviana, más aun sin saber casi nada sobre ello.

prosiguió con su calida voz- Por ello hemos convenido en darles un deseo, como muestra de gratificación, si necesitan algún tiempo para meditarlo, lo comprenderé.

-No hay problema, Daniela, ya Rose y yo estábamos informadas de cual sería tu petición, lo he "visto"- dijó Alice.Y hemos pensado en que ambas queremos el mismo deseo...

-Queremos poder quedar embarzadas-dije sin maás ni más. Si había una cosa que odiaba de mi hermana es esa capacidad que tiene de extender las cosas .

-Daniela, nos miró primero con los ojos entrecerrados, como analizando la situiación, pero luego su cara se relajó y nos dedicó una sonrisa.

- A decir verdad, eso es posible aun que..

-¡¿ Aún qué qué?!-intervine yo

-Es que hay riesgos..miren podrían...

-Si lo se, estoy de acuerdo con ello y creo que Rose también lo estará- esta vez fue Alice quien interrumpió

-De que me estoy perdiendo- dije un tanto enojada, me molestaba que Alice no me hubiera dicho, la verdad completa.

-Verás Rose, con mi magia tu Y Alice si podrían quedar embarazadas pero bueno, pues el bebe tendría que ser semi-humano como Renesmee, y eso quiza las afecte a ustedes, lo que quiero decir, es podrían tener conductas humanas, como dormir, comer, llorar, no se en realidad que pueda deparar el futuro,ni como sería tu embarazo, ni tu propia hermana lo sabe.¿Aún así quieren hacerlo?

-yo solo mire a Alice, quien se limitó a que tomaremos ese ese momento Alice se acercó más a mi, nos tomamos de las manos, y cerramos los ojos, pidiendo fervientemente que la magia surgiera efecto.

-¡Listo!-dijó Daniela

-Entonce ¿ Qué ya estamos embarazadas? pregunte.

-Rosalie, esto no funciona como por arte de magia- dijó mi hermana en un perfecto tono burlón, llego de sarcasmo e ironía.

- Verás pues hermanita- continuó con aquel mismo tono burlón-Para hacer un bebe es necesario que un hombre y una mujer..bueno ¿ Tu ya sabes,no? ¿ Es qué nunca te han contando la charla sobre la abeja y la flor, definitivamete tendre que hablar con Esmee? ¿Ahora dime que es lo que hacen Emment y tu por las noches, no duermen precisamente?..

-Alice Cullen, Ya Basta, suficiente ironía, ya entendi..-dije yo

-Solo queria ayudar ¿ ok?-respondió ella

-Ehhm niñas nos interrumpio Daniela-Por ahora debó marcharme, tengo demasiados asuntos pedientes al otro lado del mar, pero quiero que sepan que volveré en cuanto me desocupe de los pendientes, y es que siempre hay tiempo para las amigas.¿ No lo creen asi?-Tomó a las niñas, del brazo, quienes se despidieron repantiendo abrazos y agradecimientos.

Cuando solo quedabamos Alice y yo en el prado...le pregunte:

-¿ Alice, en qué piensas?

-En como será decirles a nuestra familia, sobretodo a no se si el quiera tener hijos, nunca habiamos discutido eso, por que no era ni una remota posibilidad.

-Ali, hermanita tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le prometí

-Será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, ya deben estar preocupados -murmuró

-Te quiero mucho-le dije

-Yo tambien te quiero, a pesar de que eres engreída, egocentrica..etc etc tambien te quiero

-Hmmm, sería un buen momento para decir: que Emment y yo lo hicimos ahi- dije señalando los asientos traseros del porsche

-crees que no lo sabía..La verdad no importa....Jasper y yo la pasamos muy bien en los de tu BMW.. son comodos-dijó

¿ Verdad qué si?- pregunte yo, divertida..

**¿ Como creen qué reaccionarán el resto de los Cullen? Especialmente Emment y Jasper¡ Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo..los quiero mucho gracias a todos por leerme..besos**

**Un Reviewcito please? sea bueno, malo, pesimo, lo que sea diganmelo, estamos aqui para aprender...**

**RECUERDEN UNREVIEW ES GRATIS; NO MATA A NADIE Y HACE FELÍZ A LOS AUTORES! **


	3. contandole a la familia

Los personajes no son míos, son de la fabulosa Sthepanie Meyer. La trama si es mía o de mi loca cabeza.

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS **

**CAPÍTULO III**

**CONTANDOLE A LA FAMILIA**

**Alice P.O:V**

La primera parte de esta aventura en la que nos embarcamos Rose y yo, pero ya esta hecho, ahora lo que teniamos que hacer era decirle a nuestra familia.

-Ehhm Alice ¿ Cómo crees qué se lo vana tomar?-Me preguntó Rose

-La verdad, no estoy muy segura, lo más probables es que el Doctor Carlisle, diga cosas como que es imposible blablabla, Esmee nos va a felicitar y va a actuar como una abuela, Edward y Bella estaran felices, al menos así tendrían a alguien que acompañará Renesmee, Emment va estar feliz y bueno el que me preocupa un poco es Jasper...-le dije yo, con un tono de preocupación al final de la oración.

-Tranquila Alice, ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien te lo prometo-me dijó mi hermana

-Ese es el problema Rose que no "veo"-además me preocupa como pueda reaccionar Jasper

-El te apoyará, sabes que te ama demasiado enana.

_Edward Hermanito, necesito que nos hagas un favor a Rose a mi, necesito que saques a Emment y a Jasper de la casa, pues verás lo que ocurre es que.._-pense contandole mentalmente a Edward lo que había sucedidó

Cuando llegamos a la casa, solo estaban Carlisle, Esmee, Bella y Renesme...todos excepto por Carlisle, quien estaba en su estudio, estaban en la sala de la cas, Esmee leyendo una revista de Decoración y Bella jugando con Nessie...

-Familia-dijó Rose- Alice y yo tenemos algo que decirles, Carlisle ¿podrías por favor venir aca un momento?, El susodicho, llegó a la Sala en cuestion de segundos.

-Rose, Alice sea lo que sea que tengan que decirnos diganlo ya, sepan que siempre las apoyaremos a las dos- dijó Carlisle, con su tono de padre preocupado.

-Esto tiene que ver con el encuentro de hoy con Daniela, lo que pasa es que ella nos ha concedidó un deseo a ambas, un deseo que cambiará muchas cosas, este deseo nos permite a Rose y a mi quedar Embarazadas.

Cuando dije esta última fras, las mandibulas de todos, formando una perfecta "o" en sus bocas, todos incluso Renesme, quien comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mmmm Alice hija- dijó mi padre dudoso- ¿Estan seguras de eso?

-Si pa.-respondimos Rose y yo al unisono

-Alice, si se puede saber, ¿En que momento te entró el deseo de ser madre, de Rose lo creo pero tuyo, además que va a pasar con tu bebe amarillo 911, lo vas a dejar abandonado?

-No papá claro que no, además no digas eso que te puede escuchar y poner celoso, es que tiene un oído vampirico, por que lo mordí.-dije

-Además es cuestión de equilibrio, tu sabes, entre el porsche, las compras, la moda..y mi bebe, tranquilo yo soy Alice Cullen puedo coneso y con mas-

-jumjum-Rose se aclaró la graganta, te deberías cambiar el nombre a Alice Modestia Cullen..una cosa es que me hayas ganado en eso de ser "vampiramaravilla", además donde quedó yo?-

-bueno la verdad es que con el asunto ese de los Super heroes..Edward y yo los dejamos atras hacer mucho, dejenme ó con petulancia Bella.

-Creo que de verdad no nos hace falta saber de que estan hablando ¿ o si?-preguntó Esmee, mirando con terror en el rostro a Carlisle

y noos- salieron de las gargantas de Rose, Bella y mía..

Estabamos por superar el tema, cuando mi sobrina favorita (única sobre hasta ahora) preguntó:

-¿ De qué estan hablando?-todas quedamos como que *What the fuck*

Bella, como siempre dijó lo primero que se le vinó a la mente.

-mmmmm, estabamos hablando de como discutir la deuda nacional, cariño.

-ooh si claro, era de eso, añadio Rose.

Carlisle y Esmee al terminar de entender cual era el rumbo de la conversación empezaron a contener sus risitas.

-Bueno Nessie, mira es hora de tu programa de t.v favorito- le dije yo, sabiendo que no era cierto-

Claro que no tía -joo esta niña si que era astuta.

-Bueno pero es la hora de los videojuegos,tienes el wii, el Ds, el play station, miles de muñecas de peluches.-Es hora de que vayas a jugar por ahi, un ratico.-dije yo sonando bastante persuasiva

-Sabes algo tía, me ire unicamente si me prometes que me val a llevar a Mc Donald...-dijó mi sobrinita con una carita de cahorrito abandonado enseñada por mi.

- Lo que tu quieras. le dije

-Chao- dijó mientras subia por la s escaleras en busca del cuarto que tiene en nuestra casa.

-Entonces volviendo al tema anterior.- dijó Bella.- ¿ voy a ser tía?

-siii- dijimos

Esmee, Carlisle y Bella, nos abrazaron a modo de felicitación.

-Va a ser tan divertido-dijó Bella

-Y bueno ¿ Cuándo van a hablar con Emment y Jasper?

-ahhhh *suspire*

-Vamos Alice deja el pesimismo me dijó Rose

- ¿En serio Alice, por qué ese suspiro?- me preguntó mi cariñosa madre.

-Lo que pasa es que la Super Alice Cullen tiene miedito de la emo-reacción de su emo-esposo.- dijó mi hermana la rubia

-¿ok, entoces Alice le tiene miedo a Jasper?-pregunto Bella arqueando una ceja

-Waooo este mundo si q ue esta de cabeza- dijó Carlisle, terminando su frase con una muy sonora carcajada.

-Yo los fulmine con la mirada a todos -gracias por su apoyo- dije y me fui refunfuñando.

Pero al menos ya tenía una idea de lo que le iba a preparar a Mi Jazzy bonito.

**ROSALIE P.O.V**

Alice, se fue corriendo y refunfuñando como la niña chiquita que es y ha sido siempre, la verdad es que no entendía por que demonios se ponía así, si todo el planeta sabe perfectamente que Jasper ama Alice y que sería capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por ella, es capaz de cambiar su estilo de vida, de quedar en la quiebra por sus locuras de shopalcholic, como no sería capaz de hacer una de las cosas mas sensatas luego de convertirse en "vegetariano".

Pero en fin Alice esta más loca que una cabra. Yo estoy segura de que mi sexy osito estará de acuerdo en todo lo que yo le diga, claro tengo un poquitín de miedo de que mi hijo tenga Emment como "figura paterna", por que esas palabras significan cosas como responsabilidad y buen juicio, cosas que todos sabemos que no van en la misma oración que Emment a menos de que tenga en medio " NO " o "NUNCA".

Pero se que el va estar feliz, se que todos estaremos felices, menos la novia del emo fustrada, será que la emocidad se pega, por que si es así me tengo que alejar del emo.

-Hola osita- me dijó mi sexy osito-¿ Qué hay de nuevo, vieja?

-¿A quién llamas vieja, Emment Mc Carthy Cullen? le pregunte yo fingiendo enojo, aun que claro mi osito no se dió cuenta de que mi enojo era fingido. Yo me levante queriendome dirijir hacia la puerta, pero mi tardo y sexy esposo me detuvo ya que se lanzó al suelo y encerró mis piernas con sus manos. Se veía tan tierno pidiendo perdón por mi enojo finfgido.

-Osita, Bebe mi Rose, pr favor no me abandones te lo ruego, te lo imploro, te lo suplico- dijó mi esposo-¿ Me vas a dejar por Felix, o por Dimitri, ?

-No Emment, no seas estupido- le dije a ver si se calmaba pero eso solo empeoro las cosas.

-entonces ¿que? o ¿ Quién?..dijó y empezo a nombrar los guardias de los vulturi.._Aro, Marco, Cayo,....Alec_

cuan dijó el nombre de este ultimo le dije: -Emment ya basta

-¿ Es Alec, cierto?- me dejas por ese chiquillo baboso, odioso, maloso, feoso ( y otras palabras terminadas en oso)

-Nooo Emmetn, tu eres mi supersexyosomeloso, yo te amo ¿ Vale?. Además Alec muy joven ¡ Qué va!

-yo Tambien te amo osita- entonces se puede saber a donde ibas- me preguntó.

-Sabes Osito, iba a salir a dar una vuelta, pero..

-¿ pero qe Rose, vas a dejarme por Aro vejestorio ese?- me preguntó

-Emment ya deja el dramatismo, estas viendo demasiado gossip girl- continue, solo quiero que vallamos de compras

-¡ Compras, Rose!- exclamó- uuff estas pasando demasiado tiempo con la enana shopalcholic, además no quiero ir- me refutó

-Emment, yo no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no quieres ir, Te estoy diciendo que vamos.

-Esta bien, Rose y suspiró como un niño chiquito al que han regañado, Emment es un niño chiquito.

-Además amor- le dije para tranquilizarlo- Si te portas bien, iremos a la jugetería y te podrás comprar algo ¿ Vale? , y te prometo que solo iremos a una sola, tienda bueno mas bien, a la librería.

-Yupiiiii!- exclamó mi esposo- Y por cierto Rose ¿ Qué es una libreria?- me preguntó mi tonto esposo

-Es un lugar donde venden libros, oso-le dije en tono cansino.

-Claro que lo se Rose, solo, quería jugarte una broma.

- De camino al auto, le dije a Emment que sintonizara una buena emisora de radio .

, para mi sorpresa cuando escucho la canción.

I am a barbie girl, in a barbie word....y a Emment cantando a coro

-I am so plastic, its fantastic...i am a barbie girl in a barbie word...

Luego de esa, Emment cantó You get the best of both word..- the other side the other side of me...entre otras canciones, para niñas que les gustan a mi esposo.

Cuando llegamos fue como siempre..idiotas que primero se babeaban por el auto y quien no..y luego los mismos idiotas se babeaban por mi..y luego los mismos susodichos idiotas salían corriendo cuando mi oso les gruñia.!

Nos dirijimos hacia la libreria, entre gruñidos y babas...era un lugar agradable, tenía un bonito color claro en las paredes, necesitaba quiza unas butas nuevas y quiza nuevas empleadas..esa chica insignificante, le empezó a lanzar ojitos a mi Emment, pero, claro a la muy estupida casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, cuando vio que me acerque a el, y le di apasionado beso, en los labios, claro y Emment por supuesto que respondió, jalandome por la cintura hacia a el, y aumentando la intensidad del beso...pero la inepta de la empleada de pacotilla nos interrumpió.

-Emment-llamó la inepta a la que llamaremos "bichita" a mi marido- ¿ La rubia es tu hermana, cierto?..

wao a bichita la palabra inepta le queda corta. Fui yo quien le respondió. Por que Emment, apretaba los labios para no estallar en estruendosas risotadas

-Mira niña, cuyo nombre no se....¿desde cuando los hermanos se besan de esa forma? ¿ Porqué nos viste, cierto?

-En ese momento vi que Emment, Ya podía contener la risa. asi que le di un codazo a velocidad vampirica, para que se tranquilizara..

A bichita pareció no gustarle mucho mi comentario, por que se salió por la tangente.

-Diganme que buscaban- corto tajantemente.- ¿ un libro de dietas? ¿ de trastornos alimenticios, bulimia, anorexia?¿un libro de Astrofísica para tarados?- dijó esto ultimo lo bastante bajito como para que ningún humano oyerá, pero Emment y yo oímos perfectamente. Que rayos le pasaba a esa bichita insignicante, la mataría, si claro, sin macharme las manos de sangre hablando en el sentido mas literal.

-No, no y no- le dije- Repiteme lo ultimo que dijiste- le exiji plantandome enfrente de ella en una pose bastante intimidante.

-Libro de astrofisica para tarados- respondió con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. Sonrisa, que yo pronto le borraría de ese rostro tan horrible.

-Esta bien perfecto, bichita, quiero hablar con el gerente de este lugar- dijé.

-Lo siento pero no se encuentra, ademas ¿ Qué quieres, acaso pretendes hacer que me despidan?- me preguntó con ese mismo tonito de superioridad.

La bichita no me quería llamar al gerente entonces bien, le diria a la cajera, quien si debía saber quien era yo, ya que todos en ese centro comercial sabían que yo era Rosalie Hale..una de las hermanas de la persona que les había dado uno de los mas grandes ingresos en la historia de ese centro comercial, es decir, Alice Cullen.

-Samantha, la llame, leyendo el nombre en su uniforme, samantha quien estaba ajena al mundo con los audifonos de su ipod puestos, se los quitó y me miró sorprendida

-¿ Qué desea Señorita Hale?- me preguntó. Ella si sabia quien era yo

-Solo quiero hablar con el gerente el Sr. Thomson, ella, -dije señalando a bichita, quien para ese entonces estaba a un lado de la cajera-, no me lo quiere llamar.

-La cajera, levanto el telefono, y llamó al gerente.

Cuando el gerente entró, nos saludó con coordialidad.

- ¿ Cuál es el problema?- preguntó

-El problema ataje yo, es que su empleada, me insultó, al parecer no tiene idea de quien soy, pero el punto es que quiero que la despidas.

-mmmn...dudó un poco, pero al final me dijó- Lo que sea por los Cullen.- Giizela juana petronila de los palmares, esta con que ese era su nombre, era mejor "bichita"

-la susodicha, empezó a tartamudear: .. ...e.

-Por como trataste a la hermana de la señorita Cullen, por eso y por que tiene un nombre raro. FUERA YA. Le gritó el señor Thomson.

-En realidad Señor, yo quiero que me atienda ates de irse, y quiza, solo quiza no interceda para que no la contraten en ningun lugar de este pueblo y sus adyacencias.

-Mmmm lo que sea..me voy a seguir comiendo Donuts y jugar Pet society...quiero decir a trabajar. se corrigió.

-Muy bien, bichita- le dije yo- ahora quiero que nos atiendas, y que nos atiendas bien.¿ vale? a menos que..¿quieras mudarte?

-Lo que sea. Digame Señorita Hale. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?.

-A decir verdad necesito que me busques un libro de maternidad, para primerizas ¿vale?

Bichita tenia un expresió de horror, no peor que la de mi esposo

Emment, me miró con cara de confusión. y entablamos una conversación a velocidad vampirica, en la cual yo le explicaba todo lo que había sucedido, la conversación terminó con otro super beso que fue interumpidó por bichita.

Pague el libro, decidi que hoy sería una vampira buena, y me retracte en eso de que despidieran a gizzela juana petronila de los palmares.

Cuando salimos rumbo al estacionamiento Emment, me dijó

-Rose se te olvido que me prometiste que pasaríamos por la juguetería.

hay mi Emment simpre iba a ser mi Emment, mi tontito Esposo

**¿ QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? DIGANME!**

**UN REVIEWCITO PLEASE! :) CARITA DE PERRITO DEGOLLADO MADE IN ALICE LAND**

-


	4. ¿ Voy a ser papá?

**Capítulo IV**

**¿ Voy a ser papá?**

**Jasper P.O.V**

No se pero en la casa había un ambiente extraño y cuando digo que lo sintía es por que lo sentía, antes de que llegarán Alice y Rose de su cita con Daniela, Edward nos dijó a Emment y a mi que teniamos que hacer algo super mega importante. Si claro, teniamos que ir a comprar el Regalo para el tercer cumpleaños de nessie que es dentro de unos cuantos cuando llegamos a la casa, no se, en realidad las emociones eran muy confusas, solo se que Rose estaba muy pero muy felíz, y luego salió a librería y Emment la acompañó, o más bien diriamos que Rose lo obligo. ¿ Qué puede hacer Emment en una libreria?.Pero bueno los hombres de esta casa somos unos completos dominados. Desde Carlisle, quien no se atreve a refutar algo que dice Esmee, Edward, bueno Edward es Edward, y Emment qu hace la santa voluntad de Rosalie.

-¿Te olvidas de alguien?- me dijó el entrometido de mi hermano leector de mentes.

-ah si de Jacob- dije para molestarlo.

-No estupido de ti- me dijó mi fastidioso hermanito

-Soy un dominado y estoy tan orgulloso de ser un dominado, como de ser un ex-confederado-

-Hasta rimita te salió jazz- me dijó-además no se si te acuerdas que tienes un retraso de 3 minutos y 68 segundos, para ver a Alice, quien creo que esta a punto de explotar, y eso deberás saberlo tu mejor que yo.

-¡ ups ! - si es cierto, desde que llegué Alice, no había hablado conmigo, algo se trae en trae entre manos.- Mejor voy antes de colapse, chao hermanito dominado le dijé y me fui escaleras arriba.

Alice,llamé desde la puerta- pasa amor me respodió. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa, confusa, felí calmarla un poco, y ella me lo agradeció y me dedicó la mas deslubrante de sus sonrisas de duendecilla.

-Jaz, cariño, sabes quiero ir de paseo un rato y quisiera que me acompañaras- me dijó mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-¿ Quieres ir de compras, Alice?- le pregunté

-No Jazzy- me dijó preocupada- mira salgamos,si, me dijó y me dió su mano, como adoraba cuando ella me daba su mano de esa manera, me recordaba tanto la primera vez que la conoci. Pero ahora se sentía preocupada y si ella estaba preocupada yo estaba preocupado.

Saltamos por la ventana. Me quede fascinado al ver como mi esposa hacia un aterrizaje con sus típicos andares de bailaria, en sus tacones jimmy choo. Corrimos un buen rato, ella iba adelante señalandome el lugar al cual deseaba, llegar, cuando quería preguntarle a donde nos dirijiamos, ella me lanzaba un beso y apresubara el paso fin se detuvo, ¿ En que momento habiamos llegado a las cataratas de Niagara?..Bueno eso no importa..

-Jasper- me llamo en un susurró de voz- ¿ Alguna vez has visto que hay detras de las cataratas?- me preguntó

-Alice, no, pero no creo que debamos ir, no es que no sienta curiosidad, cariño pero y si un humanos nos ve. Ademas tu sa...

Pero no tuve oportunidad de concluir la frase, por que Alice tuvo una visión y una sonrisa delusbrante se plantó en su hermoso, rostro. Cuando terminó de "ver". Se montó en mi espalta y besó mi cuello

-Supongo que tu ganas ¿ cierto?-pregunte

-Si yo siempre gano, pero es por que tu me dejas ganar por que me amas- me dijó para luego besarme en los labios.

-Si lo se -le dije- ahora subamos y vallamos detras de esas cataratas

En fracciones de segundos, nos acercamos, teniamos que pasar a través de Las cataratas para poder llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿Entonces, Alice No te importa mojar y arruinar la ropa?- le pregunte divertido-

¡Vamos Jasper! no soy tan maniaca-me tomó de la mano y juntos cruzamos.

Llegamos a un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, era una especie de cueva, rodeada por formaciones rocosas, adentrandose un poco más, se podía distinguir un jardin, el cesped era de un hermosos color verde, rodeado por cientos de flores en tonos amarillos y violetas, era un lugar verdaderamente precioso.

--¿ Hermoso lugar, cierto?- me preguntó

- No más que tu- le dije- para darme de que su blusa, blanca y mojaba, dejame ver algo de su perfecto cuerpo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía tan linda, tan adorable, y estpy seguro de que hubieramos sido humanos ambos estaríamos sonrojados en estos tome por la cintura y la bese, al principio me respodio el beso, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, pero luegó lo cortó muy sutilmente.

-Jazzy hay algo que tengo que decirte, y no quiero que te molestes- me susurró al oido- y pude notar miedo y nerviosimos procedentes de ella.

--Dime lo que sea, sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo.- Le dije intentando tranquilizarla con mis palabras y no con mi don.

-Bue-no. p-ues-ver-as-j-azy-tartamudeó. Es que es muy problabe que si tu y yo durmamos juntos, yo puede que quede embarazada.

Esa ultima palabra que empleó me dejo en un estado de shock. En serio que no comprendía nada.

-Alice, tu no pudes quedar embarazada, la que tengo en frente de mi es Alice ¿ o Rose?. Además tu y yo no dormimos.

--Si puedo, Jaz, yo soy Alice no Rose, Ademñas tu me entendiste a lo que me referia con Dormir- Me dijó con un puchero, que habría hecho que un grupo de extraterrestres detuviera una invasión a la tierra.

-ok, entonces explicame, Alice

-Todo esto tiene que ver con Daniela, un deseo..y bueno.

-Shhiiiito, la calle poniendo un dedo sobr sus preciosos labios- Si hay probabilidad de que quedes embarazada por que no probamos- le dije, cerca de su oido.

-Ella, solto una risita de plata-Entonces no estas molesto,ni nada por el estilo-me preguntó

-Claro que no tonta,lo que menos estoy ahorita es triste- le dije, mientras la abrazaba, pero luego rompi el abrazo.

-Oye ¿ Porqué haces eso?- preguntó mi linda esposa, haciendo un mohin.

-Pues para esto linda esposa mía- le dije, mientras la hacia dar una vuelta- Creo que me gusta mucho como se te ve esa blusa en este momento-dije

-Bueno tu tampocos estan tal mal Jazzy- me dijó sexymente al oído

-Sabes algo creo que podrías estar mejor.

-Si como- me retó ella.

-Sacate la blusa- le dije

-Con una condición que tu te quites la tuya, dijo picaramente-

-De verdad qu eres traviesa le respondi

Si lo soy y por eso me amas - me dijó, y la blusa blanca que ya no estaba sobre su cuerpo, y yo como buen caballero, cumpli mi parte del trato qutandome la camisa, y esta junto con su blusa reposaban en una roca.

La abraze, y le bese la frente, para luego descender hasta su boca, para asi fundirnos en apasionados, besos y entonces era y siempre será mía en todos los sentidos, así eternamete.

MIentras el crepusculo abrazaba el cielo, yo la abrazaba a ella, pensando esa nueva posibilidad de tener un bebe con ella, me imaginaba un niño o una niña, de singular belleza...eso me hacia tan felíz, nunca había pensado en tener hijos ni siquiera siendo humano, pero ahora que Alice me ofrecía esta oportunidad; por que era el tener un bebé de ella y mío. La contemplaba perdida, no como cuando tenía una visión, si no mas bien como cuando intenta "ver" algo.

Alice cariño ¿ Qué piensas, qué intentas ver?-le pregunte bajito

-Preguntale a Eddie- me dijó divertida. En realidad no intentaba "ver" nada en específico, solo queria darle una vuelta al fututo ¿ tu sabes lo normal?

-Bueno siendo asi, creo que no te molestaría si te beso ¿ o si?

-Claro que no tonto- me jaló hacia a ella y me besó. Iba a arremeter contra ella, cuando percibí un cambio de humor. Si Alice antes estaba felíz..ahora estaba que explotaba de la felicidad, y yo lo que hacia era aumentar más su felicidad.

-Alice amor, que pasa, le pregunte,mientras besaba el dorso de su mano pequeña.

-Pasa Jazzy, pasa que creo ...pasa que creo que estoy ! esto de verdad me dejó en estado de shock, es decir, sabía que pasaría pero tan pronto.

-Te amo, le susurre, o mejor dicho los amo..le dije.

-Si bueno, tambien te amamos, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como ir a decirle a Rose, e ir a comprar ropa, por que estoy gorda.

yo rode los ojos, Alice, no estas gorda. Y bueno vamos a casa, si quieres, suspire resignado. Estaba loca, pero asi la amaba má

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaban todos en la sala excepto por Emment y Rose.

Edward pusó una cara muy rara, imaginó que cuando leyó mis pensamientos y los de Alice

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre? le preguntó su mujer.

-Bueno, creo que papá dijó mirando a Carlisle, Deberías actuar como un buen padre y reprender a tus hijas por quedar embarazadas a tan corta edad- dijó Eddie con Claro Sarcasmo.

-En serio, pues según yo recuerdo, tu tienes una hija que aparenta 5, y mira solo tienes 17- respondí yo en el mismo tono de voz.

Todos, empezamos a reir, y las risas aumentaron cuando por las escaleras, apareció una Rose, depeinada y un Emment sin camisa.

-Edward dijó Rose, que quisiste decir con "hijas".

-yo solo leo mentes Rose-dijó mi hermano- preguntale a tu hermana la que ve el futuro

-Bueno, Rose pues verás, es que yo esta fisgoneando, mi futuro y bueno vi el nuestro, ya sabes, borroso...

-YAY!- mi hermana pegó un gritico, para luego ir a tomarse de la mano de mi mujer y empezar a danzar en círculos. Parecian nenas de primaria jugando a la.

ronda.

A edward parecipo hacerle gracia mis pensamientos. Baaah hermano tonto lee mentes, saldras de mi mente si que saldras.Y empeze a recordar, cosas como cuasndo estaba con mi Alice, juntos y solos.

-Ewwww!! es mi hermanita tarado- me dijó completamente asqueado, todos excepto por Eddie reimos

-Estuvimos charlando animadamente, durante un largo rato, sobre planes futuros, y lo divertido que sería tener dos niños en casa, bueno ahora serían cuatro (si Emment, es un niño en cuerpo de grande)

Bella y Edward se fueron, a ver a Reneesme, Esmee fue a preparar el desayuno, de la antes nombrada, Carlisle tenía guardia en el hospital, por lo que se marcho,Rose y Emment bueno se fueron a Celebrar a su estilo, y yo subí a ver como Alice, seleccionaba y tiraba su ropa ahora que estaba "gorda".

Esta más loca que una cabra, pero vuelvo y repitó que asi la amo. A ella y a mi bebé


	5. Mantequilla de maní y galletas oreo

Los personajes son de sthepanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía.

Este capítulo es para mi amiga anita! tkm mi loca

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ CUANDO LOS LEO! **

**NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO V MANTEQUILLA DE MANÍ Y GALLETAS OREO**

Emment P. O. V

Todo había salido a las mil maravillas, ya había transcurrido una semana desde, que Alice le dijó a Rose, que ambas estaban embarazadas, era lindo saber eso, pues ese siempre ha sido el mayor deseo de mi Rose. Y yo sere un muy buen padre, sere responsable (jajaja, si claro). Le enseñare a mi peque a hacer bromas, a molestar a mis tontos herrmanos.

Según Carlisle, mi bebe, crecía lo de un mes en una semana mas o menos. Era bueno saber que no tendríamos que esperar nueve largos meses para conocer a mi peque, como lo tenían que hacer los tontos humanos.

Seguía pensando, en cosas de Emment, hasta que el despertador sonó ( nota mental: preguntar para que tengo un despertador si no duermo).

- ¡ Maldita sea, Emment! apaga esa cosa-que no me deja dormir. ¿O.o? dijó, o más bien gruñó luego volverse a dormir. Pero que demonios, Rose no estaba dormida, solo estabamos fingiendo dormir. Ok ahora si no entendía nada.

-Emment tu nunca entiendes nada- gritó Mi hermanito Don-sabe-lo-todo. Sal de mi mente Eddie.

-No me llames Eddie-Respondió. Eddie, eddie, eddie..canturreba en mi mente para perturbarlo. Ok Emment concentrate en Rosalie, esta dormida, no, no esperen ella no puede dormir..algo malo pasa con Rose..entonces sali corriendo....-empeze a gritar pero alguien, se me lanzó encima y me tapó la boca, y ese alguien era mi hermano el emo.

-¿ Por qué haces eso?-le pregunte, no ves que necesito ayuda..Rose esta mal, no se que le pasa.

-Esta dormida- dijó Edward, siempre de entrometido.

-Si al igual que Alice- dijó Jasper molesto.- A quien casi despiertas con tus gritos. Me voy, voy a seguir leyendole a mi hijo, sobre la guerra del sur.

-Ok permiso, para retirarse concedido. dijé yo._ ¿Qué, le pasaba a mi hermano, aparte de Vampiro Emo, trastornado?-_ me pregunte mentalmente

-No lo se- me respondió Edward a mi pregunta mental, mientras se encogia de hombros.

-¡Ahhhhh! --ahora fue el emo quien gritó.

Salimos corriendo, Eddie (que no me llames Eddie: dijó Eddie) y yo haber que le pasaba al General-Jasper-Emo-Trastornado.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, estaba el ahi paradito, no nos estaban invadiento los vulturis, no estaba Maria, pidiendole que regresara, Tampoco había una humana, que sabía a pollo (bah, quue loqueras digo).

-¿Jasper, que te pasa, ahora aparte de Emo, Trastornado, Gay...tambien eres bipolar? te estan juntando mucho con Eddie.- Le reprendi, al mismo tiempo que lo batia por los hombros.

Ambos me fulminaron con la mirada. Pero al gran, super Emmen, nada lo intimida.

--Es por eso que gritaste, no si aqui estan todos, más locos que una cabra mocha- Le reclamó el bipolar 1 tambien conocido como Eddie al Bipolar 2 tambien conocido Emo, Gay Jaz

-Que te parece poco-preguntó el bipolar 2- Odiaba cuando me perdia este tipo de conversaciones, todo por culpa del señor-leo-tu-mente.

-Lo que pasa Emmentcito, es que Jaspercito gritó por que Alice, no esta en su cuarto.

-Por eso, por eso gritaste, si que estas loco Jaz-

-Pero no se donde estan.

Ellos, estan bien estan abajo- dijó Edward--_a quienes se referia Jasper, cuando decia que no sabían donde _

-Lo que pasa Emment, es que ahora Jasper usa el plural para refesirse a Alice, ya sabes.

-Bueno, yo voy a bajar los extraño. Ok otro más que se volvio loco...pero si la acaba de ver.

Edward y yo lo seguimos a Jasper, hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Alice, y la escena nos dejó completamete impactados.

Alice estaba, sentada, a lado de Nessi robando su comida. La pobre niña (me refiero a la niña Ness, no ha la niña Alice). Estaba con los ojos, como platos, viendo tal cosa, pero nosotros no nos quedabamos atras, tendríamos unas pefectas "o" formadas en el rostro.

Esme, quien anteriormente se encontraba en el jardin, entró y bueno su reacción fue la misma que la de nosotros, pero al menos ella si se atrevió a hablarle a la Loca Alice.

-Alice, cariño.

-Dime mami-respondió la aludida con inocencia fingida en su voz.

-Te estas comiendo la comida de Nessie-reprendió suavemente, mientras hacia ademán con las manos hacia la niña (me refiero a Ness otra véz)

-uppsi, lo siento- dijó- ahora voy por algo de comida.

Se acerco, al estante de la despensa y sacó un tarro de mantequilla de maní y un paquete de galletas oreo.

-Pero si esan son mis galletas-se quejó mi sobrina.

-Si pero es que tienes que compartirlas con mi bebe, Nessie-dijó mi hermana la duende.

-Bueno si son para mi primo, entonces si. Pero tía Alice, mantequilla de maní y galletas oreo suena terriblemente repugnante- dijó con cara de asco mi sobrina.

A lo que todos menos ella y la enana empezaron a reír. Rose bajó interrumpiendo las risas.

-Emment, tanto escandalo, me despertaste, ¿Qué no sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando me despiertan?

-Ehhm no Rose, bebe, no lo sabía..puesto que es la primera vez que duermes en mucho tiempo...dijé con cara de afligido, por lo que todos hasta Rose hecharon a reír.

-Esta bien, lo - No pudó terminar la oración, por que quedó perpleja al ver lo que Alice, comia, todos pensabamos que iba a despotricar y a a regañar a Alice, pero no hizó todo lo contrario, se acerco a ella y le arrebató las galletas y la mantequilla de maní.

-Oye pero que te pasa esas son mías, se quejó Alice, quitandole de nuevo las galletas a Rose...

-Mamá, se quejó Rose, no quiere darmelas y yo las quiero, no más bien las necesito- dijó tan dramatica que podría jurar que era una novela de Delia Fiallo.

-Niñas-reprendió Esmee, hay suficiente comida en la alecena, no hace falta que peleen.

-Bueno, Rose que quieres comer- Indago Alice a mi esposa.

-No lo se quiero, mantequilla de maní con "ewww" se escapó de la garganta de Nessie.

-Esmee podrías, por favor hacer un poco, no más bien mucho pollo, para mi, tu embarazada y antojosa hijita- pidió o más bien suplicó

-Claro hija. ¿ Alice tu quieres algo?-preguntó dulcemente mi mami.

Luego de un rato, la enana por fin habló.

-A decri verdad si quiero algo, pero tranquila Esme, no necesito que me prepares nada.

Tierra tiembla. O más bien Jasper tiembla.

**ALICE P.O.-V**

Que hambre tenía, si muchisima hambre, queria comer pizza, quería comer tantas cosas.

-OOhh Jazzy- dije mientras me acercaba a el- Sabes ahi algo que quiero...

-Alice dime lo que quieras sabes que te lo dare.

-Creo que Alice esta demasiado mimada-intervinó Emment, hermano tonto entrometido

-No importa, lo que quieras mi Alice- intervinó mi Amado.

-Yo quiero ir a comer pizza, y despúes por unas Donas, y despúes por queso fundido.y despúes a comprar soda...y despúes.

-Entendimos el punto- dijó Eddie- Dijó Edward- La lista es larga.

-Ni tanto son como unas 50 cositas, solamente.

-Jaz me miró sorprendido pero luego accedió

Salimos, el no queria que yo manejara. Bah.

Pasamos enfrente de una pizzeria-

Llegamos, ordene una pizza extra- grande con doble queso, tocineta, jamón, maíz..etc.

La gente me miraba asombrados, y logre escuchar como alguien decía que para ser tan chiquita comía demasiado. La estupida de la mesera, le dejo su número esrito en una servilleta, la muy tonta pensó que yo no me din cuenta, pero luego cuando ya nos ibamos, que trajó la cuenta, oblige a Jasper a romper el papel que contenía su número en su cara. La muy desdichada le dijó que cuando no quisiera una novia que comiera como ballena la llamara a ella. Pero que le pasaba esta loca. Pero claro. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Hale, no iba a dejar esto asi como asi,claro que no. Por ello me acerque a donde estaban los dos.

-Jazzy, amor, al bebé y a mi no nos gusta este lugar, vamonos- le dije, lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer esa fea, roba amores de la eternidad escuchara.

-Alice, sabes me encanta cuando estas celosa-dijó mientras ibamos en camino al supermercado.

-yo solo defiendo lo que es mío-dije orgullosa.

-sipi, soy eternamente tuyo Alice, tuyo y de mi bebe.

-Jazzy podrías ir más rápido, es que tengo hambre- me queje

-Alice, pero si ya vamos a llegar- me dijó. Yo solo me venía quejando, y diciedole a Jasper la lista de cosas que quería del super.

Cuando llegamos..tome un carrito y me sentia como una tienda de prada, tomaba todo lo que se me antojaba. El empleado mi miró raro cuando me lleve todos los paquetes de galletas oreo, dejando el estante, vacío, luego compre un poco, mucha en realidad mantequilla de maní, vi que Rose la iba a necesitar, luego compre más snacks, chocolate, con avellanas, chocolate amargo, chocolate con leche, chocolate blanco, cholate rubio..etc.

Todo se veía delicioso, hasta que pasamos por donde había comida verdad (ya saben, carne, pesacado vegetales y esas cosas).

-Alice, deberías, alimentarte mejor, eso es solo basura- me reprochó Jasper. Lo cual me hizó enfadar mucho y el se dió cuenta de ello e intetpo tranquilizarme.

-Jasper Hale, ni intentes calmarme- o te condenare a celibato eterno ¿ entendiste?-dijé.

-Esta bien Alice, solo creo que podrías alimentarte mejor, ya sabes tantas golosinas.

-Pero Jazzy- le dije mientras psaba mis manos alredor de su cuello, ponientome en puntillas. Le hice uno de mis pucheros _made in AliceLandia. _ Una señora ,mayor, que pasaba por ahi, nos miró raro. Y la mujer de la esquina le reprochó a su pareja que nunca la complacía. Jaja! tuve ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero me contuve ya que luego pensaría que la había escuchado, casa que fuese imposible si yo fuera humana. Lo que me causo muchisima gracia fue ver una niña de unos 7 u 8 años, de cabeño castaño claro, adornado por un cintillo rojo a juego con su camisa. Llevaba puestos los cascos del ipod, escuchando rebelde, mientras intentaba copiar mi puchero, se veia tan tierna que decidi ir a ayudarla, mientras Jass iba por algo de comida "saludable" para mi.

-Hola pequeña--le salude amistosamente.

-Yo no soy pequeña- me reprochó la niña.

-Bueno, me dices tu nombre, y no tendre por que decirte pequeña.

-Mis papis me han dicho que no hable con extraños, pero yo nunca les hago caso-dijó franca y firmemente-Debería estar en el castillo de juegos, pero es un lugar para niños tontos y apestosos.

-Me llamó Alice- le dije

--yo me llamó Ana, Ana Milena- me dijó un poco apenada imaginó que por sus tantas divagaciones.

-Sabes quieres aprender a hacer mi puchero, número 006.

-' ¿ y dime: Cuántos pucheros tienes?-me preguntó con curiosidad infantil.

-Bueno enrealidad, tengo uno para convencer a Bella, otro para Edward, unos cuantos para mis padres y el 006 es uno de los que uso para convencer a mi novio.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego hablarme.

-Yo he pensado que era tu hermano, yo he venido con el mío- dijó mientras señalaba a un chico de unos 23 año, que me miraba ¿lujurioso?- Cierto se me había olvidado que inconsientemente me había inclinado hacía adelante para hablar mas a gusto con la niña.

El chico, tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hermana, pero de resto no se parecian en nada. El chico, se acercó, caminando como si fuera un super modelo, y su ropa era pasada de moda.

Cuando se acercó más, Ana se gindó de su cuello y le susurró al oído que no le contara a sus padres que había a hablado chico tenía una mirada malevola, peligrosa. Se acercó a mi como una serpiente que caza a su presa.

-Hola, preciosura- dijó intentando sonar seductor "ewwwww" me dieron ganas de vomitar, todo lo que había comido y si que había sido mucho.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir-le dije directamente mientras me volteaba. Pero el muy estupido, me jaló que de haber sido humana me hubiese causado daño.

- Sabes quedate otro ratito- me dijó.

-Tengo novio ¿ Vale?- le dije

- y eso que importa- dijó el muy impertinente- No es más guapo, ni fuerte que yo. Wao ahora si que este niñito me sorprendia, pero quien se creía si mi Jaz era más lindo y podría hacerlo trisas en un parpedeo. Pero de que hablo si hasta yo misma podría hacerlo trisas.

-No lo creo- le respondi cortante.

-Vamos se que lo deseas- dijó bajito, mientras me aprisionaba, contra un estante. De haber sido por mi le hubiera pegado hasta que llorara pidiendo ver a su mamita. Pero eso levantaria muchas sopechas.

-Dejame ir- le dije

-O si no que....- dijó retandome.

-O si no yo te hare como cemento ¿ Vale?- dijó tomandolo por sorpresa el amor de mi existencia.

El chico voltió y creo que casi ensucia su ropa estaba furioso y claro el chico, no era tan estupido para retarlo ¿ o si?

-¿ y quien eres tu?- preguntó con suficiencia. Este tipo es más idiota de lo que yo creía.

-Yo soy su novio, y el padre de su bebe. Y si les ha hecho daño a alguno de los dos, te juró, escuhame bien, te juró que acabare contigo. Dijó amenazante.

- Jasper, estamos bien- le dije tratando de calmarlo, pues aun que ardia de deseo matarlo, sabía que su sangre podría resultar muy tentadora.

-Solo por que ellos estan bien,te dejare ir gusano insignificante- Le dijó Jas.

El idiota se disponía a irse cuando Ana se acercó a Jasper. Cualquiera pensaría que iba a reclamarle o algo así. Pero no.

-Eres genial, ojala yo tuviera un hermano como tu--dijó con inocencia Ana, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo.

Me encanta cuanto te pones celoso, pero me encanta más cuando me defiendes, de los chicos malos.

-Sabes, que siempre voy a deferderlos a Ambos--dijó haciendo enfásis en esta ultima palabra.

-Lo se Jaz, y te amamos-le dije al oído

-Yo tambien los Amo- dijó mientras posaba su mano sobre mi vientre.--Pero ahora debemos ir a pagar esto--

--Jazz, dejame pagar a mi, tu sabes para no perder la costumbre. Le dije- El me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro..salimos juntos hacia la casa a ver como estaban las cosas por all...


	6. pizza hamburguesas y huida

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**PIZZA HAMBURGUESAS Y HUIDA**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Había sido un día tan divertido, si era divertido comer..había comido pollo con mantequilla de maní, pescado con mantequilla de maní...mango con mantequilla de maní amaba la mantequilla de maní,. Era sueave cremosa y sabía a maní. Estabamos, todos excepto por Carlisle en la sala, cada quien en lo suyo, Emment y Nessie jugando con el Wii, Edward tocando el piano, Bella mirandola babeada, Esmee,no se que hacia, ha si me preparaba pollo. ( Deberían probar el pollo con mantequilla de maní). Y yo comia ensalada con mantequilla de maní, por supuesto. Pero la paz y la tranquilitad se arruinaron cuando llegó la enana hiperactiva y su esposo el emo. Llegó cargada de bolsas, del supermercado, bolsas llenas de comida. O más bien debería decir de comida chatarra..Si yummy!, justo lo que yo quería.

-Rose, tu quieres de todo- dijó mi hermano el entrometido-

-Sabes algo Rose, me dijó mi hermana Alice, no te provoca, comer una humeante, sabrosa, deliciosa pizza--ha estsas alturas ya yo estaba, babeando..

-Ok Alice, vamos--Le dije.

-Nop, no tengo ganitas de salir

-Bueno entonces dile a los chicos que vallan.

-Nope-fue lo único que dijó mi hermana.

-¿ Porqué?-pregunte yo.

-Pues por que las chicas que atienden alla, son unas robamaridos- me dijó.

-pues claro esta que estos dos no iran, y menos solos- dije yo segura.

-Bueno, ¿Porqué no llamamos a la pizzeria?-preguntó Jasper.

-Bueno- dijimos Ali y yo al unísono.

-Yo llamó gritó Emment, echando a correr a por el teléfono.

-Emm, Rose, tu sabes el número de la pizzeria.

-No, oso-le dije triste.

-El número de la pizzeria es 111-222-333--dijó mi herma Bella

-¿ Es un número Rarito, cierto?--preguntó mi emo/hermano.

-Si si lo es- respondi yo. En serio que clase de numero es 111-222-333.

-Da igual Emment, llama que tengo hambre-se quejó la enana

Luego de que repicara unas tres veces, un chico, contestó el teléfono.  
-Buenas noches, pizzas con ciento y un ingredientes, 24 horas al día-

--Emm buenas noches, yo quería saber si venden pizza--preguntó Emment, para hacer molestar al chico, mientras todos ahogabamos unas risitas.

--Claro Señor, por eso se llama pizza con ciento y un ingredientes--dijó el chico en tono cansino.

-Mira, niño cual sea tu nombre, yo soy señorito no señor ¿vale?--dijó Emment, por lo que ya ninguno pudo aguantar más y estallamos en estruendosas risotadas..todos incluso Emment.

--Mmmm..señor..perdón señorito sigue ahi- se oyó la voz lejana del chico desde el auricular del teléfono.

-¿ Esta por ahi?--se escuchó de nuevo, desde el teléfono.

-Emmm ya va,en estos momentos estoy teniendo una fashionemergency--dijó Emment al chico de la pizzeria.

-Tranquilo. señorito, puedo esperar...--dijó el chico, con amabilidad fingida.

-Bueno, le pondre música de espera- dijó Emment, mientras ponía el teléfono junto al estero, en el cual sonabaI_ The best of both worlds de hannah Montana._

Lo único que pudimos hacer, fue reí, reír y reír como desquiciados. Luego de 5 minutos, Emment volvió a tomar el teléfono:

-Lo siento, señor pero es que ocurrió una emergencia, en el aréa de sociales y entrenimiento de mi casa--dijó Emment, muy seriamente.

-Ehm bueno-dijo el chico, ya hostil- De que va a querer su pizza..

-Disculpeme, debo hablar con el centro de adquisioces y manejo de pagó de la casa--dijó Emment,mientras con una mano tapaba el auricular.

Alii..-Iba a decir mi Emment, pero la psiquica le interrumpió.

-De triple queso, con jamón, mucha tocineta, un poco de maíz, sin anchoas, ni piña y con otro toque de queso arriba--dijó la duede sin hacer pausa entre sus palabras.

-una extra grande, de doble queso, jamón mucha tocineta, un poco de maíz, no anchoas, no piña y con queso arriba--dijó Emment al chico del teléfono.

-Rose y tu de que la vas a querer...me preguntó, mi esposo.

-Ehm no se.¿ Preguntale de que hay?-le roje a Emment.

---chico de la pizzeria, dime que ingredientes tienes--dijó Emment al teléfono.

--Primero me llamó Andrew Loser, y son cien ingredientes..-dijó el chico, era demasiado arrogante o yo demasiado petulante. (Edward me miró con esa boba sonrisa que derrite a Bella y a medio millon de chicas y chicos del planeta, pero que a mis ojos se veía tonta y burlona)

-Emment, ya se de que quiero mi pizza, de mantequilla de mani..---dije dando saltitos de Emocion.

-Señor Loser, necesito además otra pizza extrgrande de mantequilla de maní--dijó Emment

-Señor, perdón Señorito, pero no servimos pizza de mantequilla de maní--cuando dijó esto senti que me moría ( no en el sentido literal) y le arrebate el teléfono a Emment de las manos..

-¿ Cómo qué no sirven pizzas de mantequilla de maní?-le pregunte irritada al tal Andrew.

-Disculpe, pero no, además eso suena asquerosament repulsivo--dijó el chico, ahora si que lo odiaba, a parte de nu tener pizza de mantequilla de maní, dice que es repulsiva, lo mataría de eso estaba segura.

--Bueno sabe algo, ya no queremos nada, de su asquerosa pizzeria--le grite. Pero mi hermana la duende, me quitó de las manos el dichoso aparato.

-Yo si quiero mi pizza--se quejó la duende al teléfono, pero ya el chico había colgado.

-¿ Porqué?¿Porqué?--gritó la duende dramaticamente.

-Tranquilizate, cariño--le dijó Jasper a efecto con su maravilloso don.

--Bueno, ya no quiero pizza, voy a la cocina por una caja de Bombones Bom&Bom, dijó Alice mientras se dirijia hacia la cocina..Creo que Alice va a matarme cuando se de cuenta que misteriosamente su caja de Bom&Bom desapareció, bueno siempre puedo culpar a Nessie, que se yo, así son los niños.

-Rose, si sabes que Nessie, no alcanza esa repisa, creo que alguien esta en problemas.--Dijó Edward entrometiendose en mis hermano lector de mentes.

--Será mejor que me valla--dije--pero cuando me disponia a hacerlo el gritico ahogado de mi hermana, me detuvo.

--Rosalie Liliam Hale Cullenn.¿ Qué has hecho con mis Bom&Bom?--me habló plantadose en frente de mi.

-Emmmm..yo me los comi--le dije dubitativa.

-Ahm ok perfecto, entonces creo que me provoca comer otra cosa, no se quiza una suave y deliciosa hamburguesa. ¿Quieres Rose?--me preguntó mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Si claro, me traen la mía doble, ahora apresurense--les ordene a Jasper y a Emment.

-Pero que acaso pretendes que salga a esta hora y pierda mis horas de sueño embellecedor, por una hamburguesa--se quejó mi esposo al que en estos momentos quería arrancarle la cabeza literalmente.

--Si Emment, tienes que ir, además no veo que Jasper se este quejando. Y tu no duermes --le reproche.

-Bueno, pero es que él es un dominado--me dijó

-Si claro y tu tambien lo eres -le encaró Jasper.

-Claro que no-dijó Emment

-Que si-respondió Jasper

-que no

-que si

que no.

-QUE SIII EMMENT ERES UN DOMINADO, AHORA VE A COMPRARME LA HAMBURGUESA, SI NO QUIERES UN CASTIGO ¿VALE?-le grite.Y como por arte de magia, dejaron de pelear y Emment salió corriendo por las llaves de su queridisimo Jeep. Pero el tonto de Jasper aun no se terminaba de despedir de Alice.

-cuidate, quieres, te voy a extrañar--le decía el a ella.

-Lo se Jazz, solo seran unas horas, no te pasará nada por estar lejos de nosotros un tiempo, además tengo hambre-le respondió ella.

Resignado el Emo-frustrado salió de la habitación, con la miraba melancó gente tan melodramatica con la que vivo.

**************************************************************************************************Media hora despues***********************************************************************************

-Por que se tardan tanto- me queje

-No lo se, pero tengo hambre--me dijó mi hermana.

-¿ Qué tal si hacemos algo, mientras esperan además solo han pasado treinta minutos, desde que se fueron?--cuestionó Bella, quien se había quedado con nosotras para hecernos compañía mientras llegaban los chicos y Edward había llevado a Nessie a su Casita a dormir.

-No se que se puede hacer a las 2 y 30 de la madrugada--repuse yo sin animo alguno.

-De todo si no tienes por que dormir.

-Hablando de sueño, me estoy siento muy cansada--dijó entre un bostezo Alice.

-A decir verdad, yo tambien--dije, y era cierto empezaba a sentirme aturdida y sonñolienta.

--Bueno, entonces deberían darle a su cuerpo lo que pide e irse a dormir.--dijó Bella.

--Quiza, pero quiero pizza--respondió Alice

-Yo tambien-añadi yo.

-Entonces esperaremos--dijó Alice-medio entusiasmada.

Pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y no teniamos ni seña de los chicos, como a la hora Alice ya se había quedado dormida y solo quedamos Bella y yo, hablando de cosas sobre los bebe semi-humanos, pero poco a poco senía que iba dejando el mundo de los despiertos para caer en brazos de morfeo, y así la voz de Bella se fue convirtiendo en un murmullo cada vez mas tenue hasta que lo ultimo que escuche, fue cuando nos llevó a Alice y a mi a nuestros, respectivos cuartos. Buenas Noche, Rose-Alcanze a escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Jasper P.O.V

¿ Qué tan díficil es encontrar un hamburguesa a las 2 y 30 de ma madrugada'?--La verdad era muy díficil.

Dimos vueltas y vueltas, por estar en un pueblo, los Mc Donalds estaban todos cerrados, así que corrimos Hasta la ciudad más cercana en este caso Toronto, para encontar uno de esos Mc Donalds que abren las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, luego de pedir las hamburguesas, corrimos de nuevo hacia el auto, para llegar a casa, y luego de una maraton de 3 horas y medias en la cazeria por una hamburguesa. LLegó y me encuentro con que ambas estan principio me sentí enojado, pero luego al ver a mi angel, recostada, con una sonrisa en el rosto, hasta dormida me hacía perder la noción de todo, y viendo sus manos que reposaban suavemente sobre su vientre, cada vez más abultado, me invadieron las ganas de poner mis grandes manos junto a las suyas tan pequeñas, pero mi tonto hermano entro al cuarto para molestarme.

--¿ Qué acaso ver a la gente dormir, es un nuevo deporte?--preguntó Emment

--No, ¿ Qué quieres Emment?--le pregunt irritado.

-Tenemos reunión urgente de hombres en la cocina ya.

Cuando baje, estaban Edward, Carlisle y Emment esperandome para comenzar.

-De qué va todo esto Carlisle--pregunte yo.

--No lo se, esto es cosa de Emment-me respondió mi padre.

-Bueno--dijó mi hermano el oso.--Es necesario que salgamos de caza por todo el fin de nosotros hombres, es que ya saben, bueno Rose y Alice estan un poquito medio loquitas.

--No, no y no--refute yo, no los quiero dejar.

-Vamos Jaspercito, no seas bebito-me molestó Emment.

-Pero mas o menos porqué tenemos que acompañarlos preguntpo mi padre

-Pues es para no levantar sospechas, ya saben diremos que es una salida de hombres y no que Jasper y yo queremos huir--dijó Emment.

-Primero Emment, las chicas no son idiotas, sabran que estamos huyendo, y segundo yo no quiero huir.--dije yo.

-Bueno, pero será divertido, desde hace cuanto tiempo que no salimos de caza a lugares divertidos, adrenalina, siempre lo mismo--se quejó Carlisle, quien ahora estaba del lado de Emment.

-No veo por que no--añadió Edward, que por lo visto tambien estaba de su lado.

-Y bien ¿ Cúando nos vamos?-pregunte yo resignado.

-Mañana, jueves, muy temprano en la mañana, volveremos en la tarde del lunes--tranquilo Jasper no es mucho tiempo--me consoló mi padre.

-Entonces ahora debo irme, debo aprender a cocinar, para hacerle el desayuno A Rose, antes de que se despierte.--dijó Emment. A eso, Edward se hecho a reír, imaginó que por los pensamientos de Emment.

Luego de que lograra dejar de reír. Carlisle le preguntó el porqué.

--Pues por que son las 6 de la mañana y Emment necesita unas tres horas (contando que Rose se despertará a eso de las 9), para preparar el desayuno.

--No le veo gracia Edward, yo no se como cocinar--se defendió Emment.

--A decir verdad yo tampoco le veo lo divertido-dije yo.

-Ni yo-añadió mi padre.

--Pues verán, el fantastico desayuno que le prepará Emment a Rose, será un emparedado de Mantequilla de maní, y neesita tres horas y un recetario para aprender a hacerlo--dijó Edward

--Bueno, eso si es gracioso--dijó mi padre, entre carcajadas. Para divertirme un poco, "subi " el ambiente, haciendo que Emment se molestara y saliera hacia otro lado, con intenciones de hacer el "super desayuno" a Rosalie

**GRACIIAS A TODOS POR LEERME XD**

**RECUERDEN LOS REVIEWS NO CUESTAN NADA Y DAN FELICIDAD!!**

**NOS LEEMOS A LA **


	7. Razón y Visión

**BUENO PRIMERO QUE TODO, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, YA SABEN ESTOY ABIERTA A CRÍTICAS, SUGERENCIAS, LO QUE VENGA ES BIEN ACEPTADO...COMO YA LO HE DICHO ANTES LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA MI IDOLA STHEPANIE MEYER YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DIVERTIRME UN RATO Y PARA ENTRETENER A MIS FIELES LEECTORAS SIN ANIMOS DE LUCHO. BESOS. NOS LEEMOS **

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**RAZÓN Y VISIÓN**

**Alice P.O.V**

Estaba un poco inquieta, todo desde que Jasper había ido, desde que había quedado embarazada no se había despegado de mi para nada, bueno excepto cuando salio a las dos de la mañana a comprarme algo de comer, pero eso no cuenta....

Eran alrededor de las de las diez de la mañana, el silencio inundaba, la casa, podía escuchar en la sala, los pasitos y el rápido palpitar del corazón de mi sobrina. Me sentía tan triste, solo de pensar en que no estaba mis Jazz.

_Flash Back_

_Era un lindo, era miercoles, ya había hecho algunos planes para ese día, nada nuevo, salir con Jasper (No creo que me permitiera salir sin el), compras, compras y más compras, pero mis planes se vieron arruinados,cuando tuve esa nefasta visión: Mi jasper se iba, por todo el fin de semana y ahora que haría yo aqui solita :snif _

_-Jasper Withlock Hale--le llame molesta desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras._

_-Emm si Alice, cariño, ¿ ocurre algo?--me preguntó ignorando el tono molesto de mi pregunta._

_--No no ocurres nada, excepto que tu quieres dejarme--dije entre violentos sollozos._

_--Oh, por todo lo que es sagrado, como se te ocurre pensar que voy a dejarte, si yo sabes que yo te amo más que nada en este mundo--dijó mi esposo._

_--Lo he visto, todo por culpa de Emment, te voy a extrañar y lo sabes...seran 4 días de horrible angustía. _

_-Vamos Alice, tranquilizate, sabes que no quiero ir pero tengo que hacerlo, si no tus adorados hermanos y tu papi se burlaran de mi--dijó acercandose a mi para abrazarme_

_-lo se--dije en su susurro casi initangible._

_--Bueno, pero ya no estes tistre--dijó surtiendo efecto con su maravilloso don--Además te he preparado el realidad fue eso lo que me alegro y asi me dispuse a comer lo que Jas me había preparado,unas deliciosas panquecas con jarabe y miel encima._

_Pero lo más difícil fue la despedida no quería separarme de él, ni un minuto, no se por que me sentia tan posesiva. yo no soy tan posesiva ¿o si? (mejor no respondan a eso),_

_cuando se fue, me sentí tan desolada, más aún cuando me entere que por culpe mi tonto hermano, es decir, Emmet, no llegarían sino hasta el otro viernes, serían nueve, horribles días sin mi Jasper_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Contra todo pronostico, el tiempo había trancurrido rápidimisimo, incluso para ser vampiresa, todo por que me había concentrado en una única cosa mi bebe, de cierto modo era frustrante, nadie toma desprenida a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, y es que el hecho de no saber el sexo de mi bebe, me ponia con los nervios de puntas, Jasper decía que sería un niño, y por eso había pasado los días anteriores leyendo cosas en mi opinión aburridas ( pero no le digan que yo dije eso ¿ eh?) sobre la Guerra del Sur, yo aún que sin mis visiones tenía ese presentimiento materno de que sería una niña, por otro lado, teníamos que cuadrar todos los prepaativos correspondientes, aun que claro la cosa esta entre en Rosa y el Celeste, y es no quería una habitación unisex, como Bella sugirió, y aún que me costara gran trabajo no había comprado nada ( no todavía)...

--Tu tambien lo extrañas ¿cierto?--pregunte entre leves suspiros, mientras acariciaba el pequeño bultito que crecia cada más entres mis caderas y es que estando cerca de cumplir tres semanas de embarazo, se esta empezando a notar como si fuera una humana entre los tres cuerpo se estremesió al sentir una debil patadita proveniente de mi interior, era una forma en la que yo sabía que me estaba escuchando y extrañaba tanto a su papi como yo. Mientras esperaba que Esme me prepara algo de comer, entre el sin fin de pensamientos que fluian a una super velocidad por mi mente, llegó es visión que tanto anhelaba tener y tanto había buscado desde hace varios dias.

_Vi a dos hermosos bebes, un niño y una niña, eran definitivamente preciosos, ambos eran rubios, aunque el niño tendría el cabello un tanto más oscuro que la niña, ambos tenian unos ojos azules intensos en los cuales definitivamente te daban ganas de perderte, luego me fije en otro detalle, la niña estaba en las piernas de Emmet, mientras este le hacia caras raras y prendeía que le llamase "papá", mientras que el niño se encontraba siendo mecido en los bazos de Carlisle, quien estaba de pie, de un Momento a otro Rose baja las escaleras, pidiendo ver a sus hijos..._

¿Hijos? o.0? me pregunte volviendo al presente, un duro y horrible presente para mi, yo quien había creido que ese niño de mi visión era mi hijo y que por primera vez me había equivicado yo creyendo que era una niña, y que Jasper tenía Razón, pero no, la realidad del presente me abrumó, me sentía entonces tan confundida, sentía mis ojos húmedos, pero luchaba por reprimir las lagrimas, iba a perder la lucha cuando otra visión llegó.

_Era el mismo escenario del de la visión anterior, era una sala de estar, muy parecida a la nuestra pero con muy sutiles diferencias, ahora Rose tenía al niño en las piernas y Emmet a la niña, pero ahora mi atención se centró en algo más importante, Jasper, MI Jaz quien venía de lo que supuse era el jardin, con una niña en brazos, para mi era la criatura más hermosa del universo, de suponer era palida no tanto como nosotros, su cabello era de untono similar al mía pero lo traía revuelvo y desordenado en lo que serían unos proximos rulos, sus ojos eran expresivos de un grisaceo azulado, mi pequeña niña, mi Elizabeth._

En ese momento, un gritico ahogado salió no se como de mi garganta, tenía ganas de dar mis típicos brinquitos de felicidad, pero no podía esta alli simplement inmovil sentada sobre la cama, entonces las lagrimas que había reprimido anteriormente, ahora inundban mis ojos, pero estas eran lagrimas de absoluta y completa felicidad. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, llegaron mis hermanas y mi madre a mi cuarto imagino que alertadas por mi grito. En serio queria hablarles, pero no encontraba mi vocecita de campanilla.

--Alice, cariño, tranquilizate y cuentanos que paso--dijó Esme en un tono maternal que solo ahora compredía perfectamente, mientras que simultaneamente atrapaba una lagrima que bajaba por mi suave y tersa mejilla con su pulgar.

--Alice, me tienes preocupada--dijó mi hermana

--T..--si-ónn--dije tartamudeando. Y sentí a mi alrededor como las tres setensaban, sobre todo Rose, quien no había dicho notar su preocupación y sin animos de preocuparlas más, salte de la cama dando saltitos de un lado a otro..

-Vamos Rose, tenemos que empezar a hacer compras, en serio no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo, para preparar todo, los chicos llegan mañana--le apremie a Rosalie.

--Emmm Alice, creo que estas volviendo bipolar, y eso de la emocidad * te estas juntndo mucho con Jasper.

-Claro que no-dije-como -una niña pequeña--Además, primero yo soy bipolar ese es tu esposo el Sr-leo-tu-mente-entrometido, segundo Jasper no es Emo, solo tiene problemas con el manejo de las emociones de los demás. Y tercero acabo de perder parte de mi valioso y escaso tiempo, explicandote en vez de preparar todo y contarles sobre que va la visión y cuarto Esme necesito que me ayudes a preparar el cuerto del bebe.

--Alice, cielo, pense que habias dicho que no querías una habitación Unisex--dijó mi madre aún sin comprender nada.

-A menos que.....--dijó dubitativa Rosalie . Yo solo asenti repetidas veces con mi las demás abrian los ojos como platos.

--Mary Alice Bandon Cullen, dime en esteinstante lo que viste, o te arrancare esa cabecita de duende tuya--dijó un poco, bueno muy agresiva mi hermana Rosalie mientras me batía de hombros.

-Rose, para que la lastimas--la reprendió mi madre. Super Esme al rescate de la señorita sutileza.

Luego de que Rose, dejara su "sutileza" y se tranquilizara un poco, les conte sobre mi visión, cuando le conte a Rose que tendría gemelos, su mandibula casi que da a parar al suelo, lo cual fue comico, pero no tanto sobre su cuestionamiento sobre los futuros nombres y que ahora como todas supniamos Emmet elejiria uno de los nombres pobre de mi sobrino o sobrina que gozara de esa mala suerte. Luego de efusivos abrazos, y felicitaciones, volvi a quedarme sola en mi cuarto, pensando en como preparar todo para contarle a Jasper y a Emment en cuanto llegaran mañana, pero por ahora me concentraba en mi pequeña, la idea de tener una preciosa niña, con quien jugar, que dependiera de mi, a la cual transmitir todos mis conocimientos de la moda y sobre todo la idea de vestirla. Oh si mi pequeña y mimada barbie, mía, mía solita y bueno de Jasper, un á nuestra dulce princesita, y me reconforta saber que yo siempre tengo razón, será una niña y no un niño como Jasper decía y eso me hace tan felíz, pero por ahora manos a la obra, tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo..

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI NO HAGANMELO SABER..COMO VIERON ESTE CAPI NO TIENE TANTO HUMOR AUN QUE SI LO TIENE....POR FAVOR UN REVIEW.. O DOS REVIEWS...ES QUE ME HACEN MUY MUY, MUY FELÍZ...HAGANLO POR LOS CULLEN! XD...NOS LEEMOS TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO..DE NUEVO GRACIIIIIAAAAAASS A LOS QUE ME LEEN! Y A LOS QUE NO PUES TAMBIEN**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIVIEW SOOON GRATIIIIS! **


	8. sorpresa, sorpres y ¿ LA tua cantante?

**ACLARACIÓN: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa, sensabulosa ¿es palabra existe? STHEPANIE MEYER a quien le doy las gracias por frustras la vida amorasa de muchas chicas incluidas yo, y por aumentar la venta de gliters....yo solo me divierto con sus maravillos personajes..ojala fueran míos sobre todo Emmet..! my monkey men!**

**ESTO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS MIS LEECTORES GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD QUE ME HACEN SUMAMENTE FELÍZ, PERO SOBRE TODO A MIS NIÑAS QUERIDAS Y LINDAS DE SWANSEA! XD**

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**SORPRESA, SORPRESA**

**ROSALIE. P.O.V**

Mientras la loca de mi hermana alias duendecilla psicopata, iba de un lado a otro preparando yo no se que, para cuando llegar Emmet, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle, yo terminaba de preparar mi pequeña sorpresa, para Emmet, lo haría sufrir un poquito, solo un poquito en realidad, pero eso le pasa por salir huyendo. vampiro tonto cobarde, es que se iba a morir (no literalmente) cuando se enterará de que ibamos a tener no uno si no dos lindos preciosos, hermosos bebes, un niño y una niña, aun que bueno los nombres serían complicado, ya tengo una idea para los de nena pero de niño no se me ocurre ninguno lo suficientemente bueno, y ni loca tostada, dejo que Emmet elija los nombres, sere Rubia pero no ía con mis adorables pensamientos (más bien eran divagaciones) pero que tengo que aprovechar cuando no esta mi querido, ( notese el sarcasmo) la enena hiperactiva que tengo por hermana me interrumpió. Y es que definitivamente yo amo a mis hermanitos (notese el sarcasmo de nuevo), cuando no es la loca es el bipolar mayor.

--¿Qué quieres Alice? --Le pregunte un tanto hóstil.

--Pero, Rose que caracter, yo solo quería decirte que ellos ya estan por llegar y si sigues asi no terminas hoy, además ponte esto--dijó entregandome un vestido suelto de mangas largas, hasta la rodillas.Y salió disparada de la habitación.

Me dispuse a terminar, el encargo de Alice, es decir, la supuesta sorpresa. Con eso queda comprobada mi teoría de que Alice cada día esta más loca. Al terminar de acomodar el contenido de las cajas, las cerre y en ese momento senti que pasaba Renesme, por lo que la llame, al entrar le pedi el favor de que llevará las cajitas hasta la sala, mientras yo tomaba un baño.

Luego de un relajante baño de unos 15 minutos, según Alice fueron 17 ( me excedí por dos, tonta duende acosadora, que no dejaba de apurarme tras la puerta) me puse el vestidito plateado que hace resaltar un poco más mi vientre cque crecía cada día más.

Cuando baje la casa era un caos, es decir, más de lo que comunmete es, vuelvo y repito Alice esta looocaaa!!! había unos carteles de bienvenida por aqui otros globos por alla, un pastel de chocolate ( que se veía apetitoso, demasiado, creo que ese pastel es mi Tua cantante, su merengue y sirop me llaman) y las dichosas cajitas puesta en la mesita de la esquina. Alice y sus planes.

En la sala, o bueno más bien parecia la recepción de un Baby shower, solo estaba Nessie, jugando viendo la tele, Alice por lo que suponía estaba en algun lugar de la casa, siendo una loca. Y esme esta preparando algo de comer que olía delicioso aun que no era mi tua cantante, ese lugar lo ocupaba mi adorado pastel de chocolate, que ahora veía con deseo.

Me sente en el sofa, para esperar a Bella que se había ido a cambiar de ropa ( por petición de la loca-neurotica) y yo seguia acariciando mi vientre, mientras susurraba muy quedito a lo que se podría llamar una melodía. Mi paz y mi burbuja personal no duraron mucho, ya que llegó una ajetreada Alice, seguida de Esmee quien intentaba controlarla. (misión inposible). Casi al instante llegó Bella.

--Bella, hermanita linda, nos pondrías tu escudo, para que mi querido hermano *cuanto sarcasmo hay hoy por aqui* es decir, tu esposo, no se entrometa en nuestras lindas mentecitas--le pidío Alice a Bella.

--Bueno, Bueno ya lo hago eh! --respondió esta ultima, con pensar, imagino que por ser parte siempre de los locos planes de la loca de nuestra hermana.

Luego de sentir el escudo fluir por mi cuerpo,Esme se sentó a mi lado, y a la distancia podía sentir el efluvio de mi marido.

--Acomodense que ya llegan--apremió Alice, y todas nos terminamos de acomodar, bueno las demás por que yo ya estaba sentada...

-!--dijó la duende con una risa malvada de villana de caricaturas a lo que todas incluida Nessie, no las quedamos mirando con cara de " que te fumaste hoy, Loca"

--Uhmmm, ¿Qué me ven?--pregunto la loca al darse cuenta de que la mirabamos con cara de " que te fumaste Alice"--preguntó la loca.

--Nada Alice.

--Acaso creen que estoy loca--Nos cuestiono.

--Nop para nada--dijó Bella

--Pues yo creo que si, estas más loca que una cabra mocha y loca--añadi yo

--Rose, --me dijó bella dandome en el codo: --que no sabes que a los locos se les sigue la Alice si que nos oyó.

--Que no estoy loca, bueno solo un poco, pero yap!--dijó Alice la no muy loca.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Cuando estabamos llegando a la casa me extraño no poder escuchar los pensamientos de las chicas, estaba seguro de que estaban ahi, y tambien estaba seguro de que planeaban algo, no lo se quiza una venganza contra Emmet y Jasper por haberse ido, pero como iba a saberlo en estos momentos odiaba el don de mi esposa.

Los días que pasa con los chicos, fueron unos de los más terribles de mi eternidad, es decir, despúes de mi Carlisle era el más normal, pero que le vamos a hacer, si tuve que soportar los pensamientos de raton asustado de mi hermano Emmet, asustado de Rose, aun que debo de admitir que a veces da un poquitin de miedin, pero Emmet tan grande y tan cobarde, y luego para empeorar la situación los pensamientos de tipo suicida de Jasper, en serio debería ver un psicologo con urgencia, eso de entrar en depresión cronica (y absurda en mi parecer) por alejarse unos días de Alice y su bebe, de verdad estaba a punto de regalarle un boleto a italia o de desmembrarlo por mi mismo. No se que fue que peor, pero ahora el ni saber que pasaba me frustraba y por lo que veo a Jasper tambien...que he hecho yo para merecer esto, he sido un buenvampiro (casi todo el tiempo) ibedezco a mis padres, amo a bella y a mi hija y bueno mis hermanos eso es otra cosa aparte, son mis de nuestro deber es pelearnos ¿o no?

--Jasper, tu tensión nos esta afectando querrías por favor controlarte--pidió Carlisle a Jasper.

--Es que es todo tan confuso, las emociones que vienen de la casa..

--Bueno, no puede ser tan malo ¿ o si Eddie?--pregunto Emmet (mi hermano preferido, notese el sarcasmo)

--No lo se, además no soy Eddie es Edward, es que tu diminuto cerebro no lo procesa--le dije al molesto de mi hermano

--Bueno pero entremos de una buena vez--nos apuró un desesperado Jasper.

Al entrar a la cas, fue bueno como decirlo, fue tan Alice, es decir, la decoración todo tan ella, había cositas de bebe por aui por alla, hasta un pastel, que imagino que sería para Rose, Alice y Renesme aunque principalmete Rose. la casa estab patas arriba..que invención tendría la duende esta vez.

**EMMENT P.O.V**

Al llegar a la casa, para ser honestos tenía miedito, es que bueno Rose tenía su caracter y más ahora se había vuelto mas caractuosa ( palabra del diccionario de la real academia de Emmet) (1), y no pues la verdad yo no quería ni llegar, Pero en la casa todo estab tan lindo, en mi lista cabecita imaginaba equipos de tortura pero no habían cositas de bebes....

Me diriji a abrazar a Rose, y para mi gran sorpresa me recibió con los brazos abiertos, claro sin rencores, o al menos eso era lo que ella queria hacerme creer...pero nada se le escapa a Super brillante Emmet..y cuando hablo de brillante no me refiero a brillante de inteligente, si no a brillante por que brillo al sol y tu lero.

--Te tengo una sorpresa--me dijó liberandose de mi abrazo, gentilmente, su linda panzita habia cr ecido un poco más y yo tenía ganas de estrujarla. Claro que en eso ya Jasper me había ganado, y es que d einmediato que entramos se le lanzó encima a la pequeña enana. Si Jasper es una lapa (2), no se despega.

--Que te tengo una sorpresa Emmet, que acaso no me has escuchado--dijó Rose en tono bastante hóstil ya sabía yo que la amabilidad no podía durar mucho.

--Haber, haber, por que no me la dices---dije con una sonrisa para ver si asi se le ablandaba esa caractuosidad, cosa que funciono, y es que todas se derriten por mi ( ¿verdad que si chicas?) (vanessa: claro que si MI HOMBRE MONO)

---Si te lo digo, entonces ya no será una sorpresa--dijó mi esposa picaramente

--Entonces ¿ Qué se supoe que debo de hacer, Rose?--le pregunte con otra sonrisa

--Tienes que elejir una de esas--Me dijó señalando unas cajitas que estaban en la mesa de la por petición de Rose, acerco las dos cajitas hacia la mesa del centro de la sala. Y luego me pidió a mi que me sentara´, mientras todos los hombres estaban ansioson, al igual que yo, por saber que había adentro de las cajas, las chicas sonreian picaramente, todas incluso nessie.

Yo decidí tomar la caja de la derecha, y mi sorpresa fue demasiado grande, al encontrarme dentro de esa cajita una muñeca de trapo, con el cabello Rosa y un vestido del mismo tono, ¿Por que Rose, me regalaría una muñeca?

--Rose, gracias por la muñeca, en serio, aún que a mi me gustan más las barbies--le dice y entonces todos se empezaron a reír, aun que no se porque.

--Emmet, eres un tonto--dijó mi hermanito el entrometido, que no es otro que Eddie el ex reprimido.

--Emmet, la muñeca no es para ti--me dijó Esme quien al igual que todos miraba divertida la escena.

--¿Entonce para quien es la muñeca?--pregunte pero seguía igual de confuso.

--Pues es para nuestro bebe--me dijó Rose, al oido....

--Entonces tendremos una niña..---le dije mientras le daba un beso y la alzaba, con delicadesa

--Pues si pero no, mejor abre la otra caja. Bueno ahora si que me estaba confundido, si es una muñeca es para una niña ¿ o no? pense.

--Puede ser un niño que le guste jugar a las muñecas como a su papá me dijó el entromedito, bipolar de mi hermano lee mentes

Me acerque de nuevo por insistencia, de Rose y abrí la otra caja, en este lo que me encontre, fue un tren antiguo tallado en madera, una verdadera obra de arte, pero si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba más confundido todavía, nada encajaba en mi cabeza.....

--Por Dios Emmet, que no entiendes que son dos, un niño y una niña.--dijó mi hermano, el entrometido.

--¿ Por qué no esperaste a qué el adivinara?--dijó Rose haciendo un mohín.

--Primero envejeceriamos aqui, además su mente estaba hecha un caos y eso me provoca jaqueca.--dijó Edward.

--Eres un estupido entrometido, adempas nosotros no envejecemos dah! --dije yo saliendo de mi shock.

--Entonces Rose, como lo supiste--le pregunte, mientras la abrazaba y posaba mi mamo sobre su vientre

--Eso es una de las ventajas de tener una hermana vidente, dijó mientras se guiñaban los ojos entre ellas.

Entonces, me empeze a sentir, más tenso y nervioso, a decir verdad, no sabía por que, bueno en realidad si sabía por que, Jasper, ahora venía su turno, quien ahora veía con ansias las dos cajas que quedaban sobre la mesa, a diferencia de las mías, que eran del mismo tamaño, las de él, eran una más grande que otra.

**JASPER P.O.V**

Claro, ahora si que estba nervioso y ansioso, desde que llegamos, fui directo a abrazar a mi pequeña Alice, la extrañe tanto, si no me importaba que me Emmet me llamara lapa, era un título bien recibido . Luego de la pequeña broma que le jugó Rose a Emmet, estaba un poco preocupado, y a la vez felíz y extaciado, por saber si iba a tenr un niño o una niña, que locuras me habría preparado mi traviesa esposa.

--No piensas abrir las cajas--me recrimino mi esposa con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos.

--Si, vamos Jazzy por que no las abres la pequeña primero--me dijó mi tonto hermano Emmet.

--Primero yo soy la única que le puede decir Jazzy a Jazzy además tiene que abrir la grande primero, por que yo lo digo y punto--dijó mi esposa encarando a mi hermano.

Yo como obediente corderito fui a abrir la caja grande, y lo que me encontre en realidad, no me lo habría esperado, era un vestido, un vestido para Alice, era bonito era de color Rosa oscuro, corto y holgado, y tenia unos detalles el la parte de adelante, esta segura de que ese vestido era de Alice.

--No te gusta Jazz, pero si me queda precioso, luego te lo modelo ¿ Vale?. Ahora por que no terminas de ver, lo que hay dentro de la caja--me dijó mi esposa sentandose a mi lado.

Cuando vi, lo que estab en el fondo de la caja, en serio tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y si lo hubiera podido ya lo hubiera hecho, en el fondo de la caj había otro vestido, muy parecido al primero, solo que este era diminuto, perfecto para una bebe, e iba acompañado de unas botitas blancas...Lo único y pude hacer fue a abrazar a Alice para luego bajar hasta su vientre y darle un suabe beso a mi niñita.

--Te amo--le dice al oido

--y yo te amo más--me dijó mientras me entragba la cajita más pequeña.

Al abrirla, me encontre con una mantica de bebe, rosada por supuesto, y en ella estaban bordadas las iniciales de un nombre seguida de los apellidos en letras elegantes. "M E HALE CULLEN".

--Mary Elizabeth Hale Cullen--le dije al oído.

--Si lo se es un nombre precioso, sabía que te iba a gustar-me dijó para luego darme un corto beso en los labios.

--Bueno, bueno ya--nos interrumpió Rosalie

-¿Qué pasa Rose? le pregunte.

--Es que quiero pastel--dijó como una niña chiquita cosa que nos causo mucha gracia a todos.

Luego de que Rose, se acabara casi todo el pastel, y luego de la celebración por los tres nuevos miembros de la familia, sentí que Alice estaba cansada y la lleve en brazos hasta nuestro cuarto.

--Buenas noches, pequeñas--dije recostandolas en la cama.

--Te amo--me dijó en su ultimo susurro de conciencia.

**REVIEW REVIE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**¿ QUÉ LES PAECIÓ DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS EN UN LINDO REVIEW...SON GRATIS Y ME HACEN FELÍZ :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJE SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER, NADA DE LO QUE RECONOZCAN ES MÍO SOLO EL TIEMPO LA DEDICACIÓN Y LA OBSECIÓN OBSECIVA ( ESO SONÓ MUY EMMET) A LA SAGA..**

**COMO SIEMPRE..GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN ME HACEN TAN FELÍZ...GRACIA POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD :) **

**CAPÍTULO VIIII**

**DE RUMORES Y UN PSICOLOGO DE MADERA**

Intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero la pereza y el sueño, mejor dormía otro ratico, si eso iba a hacer...

--Buenos Días Amor--Dijó Jasper, yo intente hacer la dormida y opte por ignorarlo.

--Sabes, que se que no estas dormida, ¿Verdad qué si Amor?--me dijó. Bueno lo de hacerse la dormida no funcionó, plan B, me siento mal poco creible pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿o si?

--Jazzy, me siento mal--dije con una voz llena de agonía mientras abría lentamente mis ojos.

--Sabes que no es verdad, duende travieso--me dijó mientras me besaba el pelo y me sacaba de la cama en brazos.

--Jazzy, que no soy una niña pequeña--refunfuñe-

---Vamos, pequeña, tengo que bañarte y vestirte--me dijó como si fuera mi padre.

--Bueno, Jazzy,pero yo me visto solita.

Jasper me coloco en la bañera y me empezó a enjabonar, como si fuera una pequeña niñita, y podía sentir su felicidad cada vez que sus manos bajaban a mi abdomen, ya no tan plano.

--Vistete ¿ o quieres qué yo lo haga?--me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

--Yo lo hago, ahora ve y me preparas algo de comer --dije con puchero en el rostro, al que él no pudo negarse.

Me vesti con unos legins negros un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y una camisa turquesa, manga larga y suelta con lazo debajo del busto, que hacia resaltar mi pequeña pancita, que aun que tuviera unas 15 semanas del embarazo de una humana normal...aunque solo tuviera 3 semanas y medias.Y hoy iriamos al instituto luego de tres semanas de inasistencias, digamos que la escuela sufrió unos pequeños daños relacionados con inundaciones, vampiros estupidos y apuestas, pero eso es otra cosa, esta sería la ultima semana en esta ciudad, seguramente eramos la comidilla del pueblo, teníamos todo planeado para que nuestro repentino y acelerado embarazo no causara tanta conmoción entre la gente, según Carlisle podríamos decir que tendríamos cerca de los tres meses, ya que de ese tiempo parecía nuestro embarzo, y que la gente no sospecharía tanto, ya que pensarían que disimulamos el embarazo hasta ahora y la historia tenía sentido.

Luego de desayunar, nos fuimos al instituto Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo, en el descapotable rojo de la primera. Mientras que Edward y Bella en el Volvo.

Cuando llegamos era de esperarse que todos hablaran sobre nosotros y nos miraban más que nunca, lo que ellos no sabían es que en más de una ocasión Rose y yo habíamos tenido que contener a los Chicos para que estos no mataran a más de uno que nos propicio unos cuantos insultos.

Las primeras clases fueron de lo más normal, excepto por las miradas raras de los chicos y chicas del instituto, pero a segunda hora Rose, Bella y yo, teníamos gimnasia y como mi visión me decía así ocurrirían las cosas.

En el cambiador, como era lo normal , Rose y yo nos cambiamos enfrente de las demás chicas.Y claro algunas no esperaron para hacer los comentarios.

--Que super, ¿ Ya saben cúal es el sexo de los bebes?--preguntó una chica su nombre era Eliana, pero me recordaba demasiado a Angela Webber, una chica tranquila.

--Si, yo tendre mellizos, un niño y una niña, y Alice tendra una niña--dijó mi hermana más que emocionada.Y todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de nosotras para escuchar lo que Rose decía

Nos bombardeaban de preguntas, sinceras y sin inteción de molestarnos

--¿ Y qué piensan sus padres?--preguntó otra chica

--A ellos les parece bien--respondí yo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

--Y ya tienen nombres--habló otra véz Eliana

--Bueno yo si, Mary Elizabeth Hale Cullen, aún que Rose, no se decide, ella y sus decisiones me molestan--dije dando una mirada significativa a Rosalie.

--En serio que es un bonito nombre..

Y asi seguimos hablando durante unos 15 minutos, hasta que nos interrumpió la profesora seguída de un grupo de chicas de nuestra clase, más específicamente el grupo de chicas que nos odiaban, Lisa, Abril y Ashly, esta ultima Rubia oxigenada como la llamaba Rosalie.

--Profesora, por que no le dice a Rosalie y Alice, que no se cambien, no tiene sentido a menos que tengan la intención de hacer deporte asi--dijo Lisa, mientras nos miraba despectivamente.

--Ehhm mira niñita,lo que Alice y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia--dijó Rose alzandose en frente de ella, y creo que la intimido, por que llamo a su novio quien se encontraba detras de la puerta y este como monigote fue detras de esta..

--Tu--dijó señalando a Rose--No le hables a si a mi novia--amenazó

--En serio, estas amenazando a una mujer--le rete yo

-No te metas, pequeña zorra, esto es con la Rubia zorra--dijó este.

--No sabes con quien te estas metiendo--lo amenazó Bella

--Y qué me vas hacer tu-dijó el chico insolente.

--Ella nada, pero nosotros si, podríamos--dijó Jasper, con una voz que solo usaba cuando estaba realmente enojado. Mientras Edward apretaba el puente de su naríz con los dedos y Emmet al parecer disfrutaba la situación de amenazar al pobre chico.

--Jasper--le llame a velocidad vampirica. El director ya estab en camino ya que algunos chicos se habían reunido alrededor formando una concentración que originaba desorden y rudio.

--¿Qué esta pasando aqui?--preguntó el director con fasttidió y completamente molesto,como lo había visto en mi visión nos llevaría a su oficina y luego tendriamos que pasar por la oficina del psicologo de la escuela...uff que fastidio si solo supieran que me había graduado de psicología dos veces.

--¿ A qué se debe esto?--preguntó el hombre irritado. A lo que todos los alumnos señalaron en nuestra dirección..

--Claro tenían que ser los Cullen y los Hale--dijó con tono despectivo..e imagino que edward le gruño por lo bajo, solo nosotros y nuestros finos oídos pudimos escuchar, a causa de sus pensamientos.

Primero, nos llevó a todos, incluidos Lisa, Abril y Ashly y el noviecito de la primera hablaramos durante 15 minutos, sin que el director y los humanos entendieran lo que cada quien decía el director optó por preguntarle a cada quien lo que sucedió y llevío algunas chics entre ellas Eliana, para corroborar la historia. al final llegó a la conclusión de que Jasper, Emmet y Edward habían hecho bien al defendernos, rprendió al noviecito de Lisa por amenazarnos, aun que le dió la razón a las tres chifladas (Ashly, Abril y Lisa) al decir lo que dijeron, al final sacó a Edward y a Bella de la oficina y mando a llamar al psicologo, un tal Señor Mario Neta...sus padres si que lo odiaban mira que ponerle ese nombre.

--Bueno días Soy el señor Mario Neta--dijó el señor muy serio.

-Buenos Dias,Señor MarioNeta--dijó Emmet rapidamente mientras le ofrecia la mano coordialmente y reprimia las ganas de reirse al igual que todos nosotros.

--Diga, como le gusta que le llamen, Mario, Marioneta o Señor Neta--preguntó Emmet seriamente, y ahora si que tuve que reír, lo siento, bueno no lo siento pero no me contuve y empeze a reír...

--Son los cambios de humor durante el embarazo--dijó Jasper, tratando de que yo no pareciera más loca de lo que me veía..

-Uhm bueno a eso quería llegar--dijo Marioneta tomando asiento.

--Haber qués es lo que quiere saber--dijó un poco hóstil Rosalie.

--Bueno primero quiero que se presenten y digan que relaciones tienen con las personas que estan aqui...

El primero el levantarse fue Jasper:

-Me llamo Jasper Hale, Rosalie, es mi hermana gemela, Emmet es mi hermano adoptivo y Alice y la bebe que lleva en su vientre es la razón de mi existencia--dijó y me tendió la mano invitandome a levantarme

--Me llamo Alice Cullen, Emmet es mi hermano, Rosalie es mi hermana adoptiva y Jasper es la luz de mis ojos--dije para luego perderme en la mirada de Jasper...

--Ehhm esto suele pasar muy a menudo--dijó el Doctor despúes de que Emmet y Rosalie hicieran lo mismo

--Bueno en realidad, ellos viven en el "mundo maravilloso de tus ojos" y pueden pasarse horas mirandose con esa mirada de " eres la razón por la cual vivo".

--Aún que es facil sacarlos del transe--escuche decir a Rosalie.

--Bueno haganlo y que tengo que atender adolescentes emos, adictos inmaduros entre otros.

--Bueno, aqui tiene emos, inmaduros y adictos--dijó Rose con aires de superioridad--Vamos de compras Alice--terminó mi hermana.

Y claro que salí de mi transe, no por que supiera que iba a ir de compras eso lo haría más tarde, si no por que quería terminar rápido para volver a Jasperlandia..

--Aja doctor sigamos--le dije yo

Luego de una hora y media de platicas...sobre si consideramos la opción de darlo en adopción ( a Rosalie casi se le salen los ojos, cuando dijó esto), luego habló de otras cosas para ser honesta casi no le preste atención es que en serio solo hablaba cantidades de estupices, como por ejemplo que somos muy jovenes para tener hijos ( bah,sie l supiera que temos la edad para ser sus abuelas), y cosas como que los bebes no dejan dormir ( pero si no dormimos), que zarpa de estupideces, es decir, que mantner un bebe es caro, cuando Rose le dijó que tendría dos, pobre hombre, en serio somos los Cullen, es obvio que este Señor Marioneta es nuevo por aqui por que si no no hablara de problemas ecónomicos...

--Ehm Señor Neta, ha visto usted, el BMW ME rojo descapotable, o un Porshe amarillo Turbo que se pasea a veces por ahi, o un volvo plateado o un Je--empezóa hablar Emmet pero el Doctor le interrumpió.

--si los he visto, son autos estupendos..¿ Cúal es el punto? --preguntó.

--Bueno, los autos son nuestros, el volvo es de Edward, El carro que parece un canario es de la enana y el descapotable es de Rosalie..--continuó Emmet

--Como ve no tenemos problemas económicos que se diga, nuestros padres nos apoyan, queremos a los bebes y estamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestras jovenes vidas y nuestras noches de sueño--dijó Emmet con una sonrisa de burla y un doble sentido que solo nosotros cuatro comprediamos.

--Entonces, ya que esta todo aclarado podríamos dar esto por terminado, nos iremos del pueblo al final de la semana, ahora tengo compras que hacer, Rose esperame que ire a buscar a Bella--dije mientras me despedia, con un moviento de las manos, tras mío salió Jasper, detras de Jasper Rosalie y de ultimo Emmett quien alcanze a oir que le dicia a Marioneta que se cambiara el nombre y que le diera el número de Compradoras Compulsivas Anonimas.

Baah quien lo necesita, que bueno que Rosalie lo sacó por las orejas, nos espera un largo día ¿ Quizas si, quizas no?

**HOOOLA MIS QUERIDOS LEECTORES ¿ BUENO QUÉ TAL LES HA PARECIDO? ¿lES GUSTÓ? ¿ NO LES GUSTÓ? HAGANMELO SABER AL 0-800-REVIEW**

**SI DEJAN UN REVIEW SE LES SERA ENVIADO SIN COSTO ALGUNO UN VAMPIRO Y/O UN LOBO SEA DE SU PREFERENCIA....CIERTAS CONDICIONES APLICAN..XD**

**BESOS LOS QUIERO**


	10. Cambio de Planes

**DESEOS CONCEDIDO**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**CAMBIO DE PLANES**

**Mil gracias a todas las que comentan, o agrgan la historia a favoritas los quiero mucho! Besos...disculpenme por la tardanza..es complicado**

**ACLARACIÓN: NADA DE LO QUE RECONOZCAN ME PERTECEN...BLBLBLA....SOLO LA TRAMA ES MÍA Y EN MIS MAS RETORCIDOS Y NADA LIMPIOS SUEÑOS LOS CULLEN SON MIOS (MUAHAHAHA)**

**ROSALIE **

----Ohh, Bellita, le insitía la neurotica de mi hermana a mi otra rara hermana-- no será mucho y ademas compraremos cosas para Reneesme es decir su ropa esta completa y totalmente pasada de moda....

--Pero Alice, si toda la ropa que tienes ahi, estoy segura que la pieza más antigua que puede tener dentro de ese armario moustroso, no tiene más de tres semanas...

--Bells, eso es un pecado, si es que exsiste un Dios, te castigara Bella y no iras al cielo.

--uhm..Alice, dudo que pueda ir al cielo, que parte de no morimos, vivimos eternamente, aun no entiendes pequeña gran obsesiva, maniaca, loca, adicta compulsiva....-dijó Bella pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña gran obsesiva, maniaca, loca, adicta, cumplusiva ( bueno ya entendieron el punto).

--Bueno, Bella, deja ya la tontería que de igual manera Alice te termina convenciendo..seguro y ya lo a visto....o no, para que resistirse ¿? paz hermanos...

--Ehm Rose--me interrumpió mi hermana la rara, o sea Bella--Acabas de sonar como Aro

--¡¿Qué qué?!--no, no, no, yo como ese, El es del siglo pasado..

--Rosalie, si que sonaste como el loco de Aro, con eso de "Paz hermanos", además tu tambien eres del siglo pasado, y tecnicamente el es del milenio antepasado, y bueno si las capas negras estan super pasadas de moda, para vivir en italia, y estar a un paso de las mejores pasarelas de Milan, estan super "Out", en serio creo que si es obligatorio llevar esas feas capas, bueno no les sentaría mal unas no se, a Jane le sentaría bien una capa rosa, con estapando de flores, aún que pensandolo bien, el morado oscuro sera el color de la proxima temporada, aun que los diseñadores estan dudosos ¡Arrg! ¿Por qué no se deciden de una buena vez por todas? ¿ Qué no saben que no puedo ver, estupidos?.....aun que bueno, se le pueden hacer varios juegos y quiza unas toreritas, se verían espectaculares...

* * *

Luego de unos 25 minutos, con Alice hablandonos a mi y a Bella, bueno más bien creo que hablaba con ella misma, es decir, comentaba con ella misma, que sentaría mejor a los Volturis, primero decia que el naranja, pero luego se contradecia a si misma que mejor sería amarillo pollito, como el de su porsche para la capa de Marco y que para darle más chispa, aún que personalmente, creo que ni con una capa amarillo pollito con caritas verde fosforecente y calcetines rosados con lucesitas de navidad, Marco tendría chispa, cuando derepente la duende maniaca, esbozo una sorisa malevola como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que nos dejó a Bella y a mi, con una expresión que si antes era de miedo, ahora era peor que cuando los chicos de 12 años ven juego macabro a escondidas de sus papás, mucho peor que la que teníoamos cuando nos enteramos que los Volturis venían por nosotros.

--Chicas, tengo una super, mega espectacular, y geniavillosa de la historia---dijó la duende todavia con esa sonrisa macabra.

--No, no y no--dijó Bella de yo solo negaba con la cabeza.

--Pero ni si quiera has escuchado mi super idea--dijó sustituyendo la sonrisa macabra, por sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado, no se que da más miedo, si sus ideas o su bipolaridad, partícularmente yo lo declararía empate

--Haber Alice que esta vez--dije yo resignada mientas Bella tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

--Bueno..taratatan..taratan, vamos a personificar a Los vulturi, Rosalie tu seras Aro, ya que practicamente fue tu idea, y pareces uan fumada de los 70 con eso de "Paz hermano", Bella bueno, con tu apatía creo que no se te hará díficil entrar en el magnifico y vivaz (notese el sarcasmo) papel de Marco ...

Y tu dejame adivinar, serás Cayo, y sabes no es tan díficil, solo tienes que poner una de esas sorisitas tuyas macabras como la que acabas de poner--dije yo como un toque de humor, la idea despúes de todo, no me desagraba tanto y con tal y no ir de compras, culquier cosa resultaba mejor que ir de compras, no es que no me guste, p pegando creo que se me esta pegando lo de Bella, o no tengo animos hoy, para soportar a Alice diciendo que 75 bolsas de compras no es absolutamente nada comparado por lo que falta por comprar.

--Bueno--intervinó Bella--Lo hare,perso solo para no ir de compras, esto ultimo lo susurró, aún que tanto como Alice como yo la oimos perfectamente, para su desgracia y para la mía cuando Alice continuo.

--Pero claro que iremos, tontica..--dijó y creo que de haber sido humanas tanto Bella como yo nos habríamos estremecido.Y es que la duende daba miedo, en serio.

Alice, fue a su habitación y en menos de un parpadeo bajó de nuevo, con una caja, cuando la abrí, tanto Bella como yo quedamos perplejas, habían disfrazes (algunos subidos de tono) y pelucas,al parecer Alice no era tan santica como suponíamos...primero saco unas mallitas para recogernos el pelo, luego ayudó a Bella a ponerse una peluca negra y un poco ondulada, me dió a mi una negra lisa, parecida al cabello de aro y finalmente se coloco ella una peluca rubia semajando ser Cayo, luego busco unos CD¨s de no se que y coloco tres sillas alineadas, que suponían ser nuestros "tronos"y no podemos olvidar el detalle de las capas, la muy Alice nos hizo poner dos capas, unas de colores, muy llamativas y raritas y sobre esas las típica capas de los Vulturi, me preguntó de donde sacará Alice esas cosas, su armario parece el bolso del gato felix(1) versión habitación , no me extrañaría si un día saca a Alf el extraterreste (2) con todo y nave.

Luego de que Alice nos diera algunas instrucciones, empezamos el "show"..

--Hola hermano..."Paz, amor y sangre"--dije yo improvisando.

---Hermano Arito, creó que estas bebiendo mucha sangreza (3) ultimamente, en serio y los Cd¨s de música ranchera para despechados, entendiendo que extrañes a Carlisle pero entiende el es heterosexual, y las reglas son las reglas, a menos que..claro les quieras hace una visita y exterminarlos a todos....(muahahahahah)*risa malevola cortesia de Banco de Sangre Anonimo*--Alice si que interpretaba bien a Cayo..solo ponía su carita de *te matere si no vas conmigo de compras*, a la versión malelova malita (eso sonó como Emmett, creo que empiezó a tener trastornos de personalidad multiple) de Cayo.

--uhm..bueno..yo..ehm...no..se.¿Qué heremos?'--Preguntó Bella/Marco, pero cuando ibamos a responder nos interrumpió.

---ehmmm..no me digan si total no me importa..--dijó imitando tanto el aburrimiento de Marco, que tuve que aguantar la risa..

Luego de un rato en el que debo decir que no me la pase tan mal, pese a que me sentía como niña chiquita jugando a disfrasarse. Alice prendío el reproductor de música y empesó a sonar a todo volumen......la canción de Gloria Trevi, y tanto Bella como yo supimos que ee era el momento para quitarnos las capaz negras

Y me solte el cabello,

me vesti de reyna, me puse tacones,

me pinte y era bella

Y camine hacia la puerta

te escuche gritarme pero tus cadenas

ya no pueden pararme....

. Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura era de lentejuelas..

... Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

por que se que soy fina por que todos me admiran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

por que hago lo que pocos se atreveran,

Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,

algunos con envidia pero al final,

pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran.....

Y luego la canción pase a ser una mezcla de esa canción , con otras, ya que sonaba tambien...

.Destapate salte del closet,

quitate el esmalte que nadie va a retratarte

levantate ponte haiper

prendete sacale chispa al estartel prendet

e en fuego como un ligther sacudete el sudor como si fueras un wailper

que tu eres callejera sthright faihter

Cambia esa cara de seria esa cara de intelectual

de enciclopedia que te voy a inyectar con la bacteria

para que des vuelta como machina de feria

señorita intelectual ya se que tiene el area abdominal

que va a explotar como fiesta patronal que va a explotar

como palestino yo se que a ti te gista pop rock latino

pero este reggaeton se te mete por los intestinos

por debajo de la falda como un submarino

y te saca lo del indio taino ya tu sabes

en taparrabo mama en el nombre de agueybana

no hay ma na para na que yo te voa mentir yo se

que yo tambn quiero consumir de tu perejil

y tu vinistes amazonica como brasil tu vinistes a mata

r como kill bill tu vinistes a beber cerveza de barril tu sabes

que conmigo tu tienes refil

Luego de un rato, y una coreografía improvisada después, escuche aplausos y silbidos, eso solo podía significar una cosa: teníamos compañía ojala y no fuera toda la familia roge mentalmente, pero desgraciadamente cuando me voltie, estaban todos, con caras de asombro y diversión a la vez, estaban todos incluidos Carlisle y Esmee, esta ultima un poco enfandada con Carlisle y recriminandole de haber tenido algo con Aro-Gay-Vulturi..pobrecito Carlisle, en que problemita lo habíamos metido sin saber.

--se divirtienron--dijó Edward enarcando una ceja..con esa sorisa que y he dicho que odio, si la bentida sonrisa torcida ¡Arrg!

--¿Qué tienes contra mi sonrisa, a Bella siempre le ha gustado?dijó Edward como siempre metiendose en mi mente.

--Bueno, digamos que a Bella siempre le ha gustado que le gusta lo raro..sin ofender y que no lo niegue--respondi yo

--Bueno eso si es verdad, pero volviendo a lo importante de verían poner un programa de televisión..se podría llamar "La parodia de los Vulturi", hasta grabe el primer video suyo, seguro que tiene más de 100.000 visitas en youtube y hasta en facebook...seria muy espectacular..¿a qué si?--intervinó mi hombre mono. (n/a: me encanta cuando lo llama asi es que babeo)

-No te pases, osito, además, no nos tendrían por que haber grabado, además no subas el video a Youtube, el cabello negro no me sienta bien.

--Lo siento osita, pero el video ya esta en el maravilloso mundo de la internet--me dijó. Mi expresión y la de Bella, no tenían precio, estab perfecta para la propanda de Mastecard (las comprad de Alice 500.000 dolares, una hamburguesa de Mc Donald 15 dolares, ver a Bella y Rose con cara de terron no tiene precio, ahi cosas que el dinero no puede compar para todo lo demás use mastercad).

--Es tu culpa ¿no?--dijé mientras las dos señalabamos a Alice....si duende maligno lo tenía todo planeado..

---Alice, lo mejor será que corra o te escondas detras de Jasper--dije yo, Bella solo asintio..

--Ohh sii! Ohh si..pelea de gatas!--exclamó Emmett, ahora no quería matar a Alice, no ahora quería matar a Emmett...

---Castigado, por tiempo indefinido---dictamine y me fui a la cocina por unas galletas Oreo tipo Americana y un frasco de mantequilla de maní, mientras dejaba en la sala a Emmett con cara de alma que lleva el demonio y a los demás explotando de la risa..

*(1): Eso para los que no la vieron de chiquitos era una comiquita, y pues tenia un boldito super vhiquito del que sacaba de todo

*(2):eso tambien esa una caricatura, bastante vieja creo que la psaban en los tiempos de mi mami XD

*(3);Sangreza: bueno esto es una invención que no es mía por cierto, sugió en una fiesta de swansea, lo siento no se bn quien lo dijo. Ademas es como la Cerveza de los vampiros SANGRE--cerveZA

¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, no me terminó de gustar....lo siento, en serio pero como ya lo dije he tenido varios problemas familiares..y bueno las cosas no salen del todo bn asi!

oigan ¿ Quieren que continue? si quieren diganmelo, si no pues no continuo!

Dejen Review!....XD

**MARQUEN AL 0-8OO-REVIEW. DEJEN SU COMENTARIO Y PARTICIPAN EN EL SORTEO DE UN VAMPIRO Y/O LOBO DE SU PREFERENCIA!!! CORRAN DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**CIERTAS CONDICIONES APLICAN!**


	11. De compras Con Alice Cullen Parte I

**HOLA CHICAS. ¡VOLVI! LO SE ME TARDE LO SIENTO, EN SERIO PRIMERO MURIÓ EL CARGADOR DE LA PORTATIL Y LUEGO MURIO LA OTRA COMPU, LUEGO LOS EXAMENES DE LAPSO (LO SE LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA)**

**CHICAS QUIERO QUE ME HAGAN 3 FAVORES**

***1RO:PERDONENME POR LÑA TARDANZA EL CAPI YA ESTABA ESCRITO A MANO PERO NO TENIA PC**

**2DO: PASENSE POR ESTE FIC, NO LES TOMARA MUCHO TIEMPO EL FIC TE HARA REIR MUCHISIMO ADEMÁS LA NIÑA QUE LO ESCRIBE ES MUY LINDA (TKM SONIA)**

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/ 5807436/1/ Un_Dia_mas_de_nuestra_eternidad (siiin espacios) o busquen a medoza´s cullen

**3RO A BAJO LES DEJO UNA PEQUEÑA ENCUESTA, TOMENSE LA MOLESTIS DE LEERLA ES REFERENTE A ALGO DEL FIC**

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO TODAD MIS LEECTORAS POR LA PACIENCIA GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, LAS ALERTAS, ULTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE RESPONDERLAS**

**DISCLAMIER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS CULLEN (HOMBRES) EN MIS MAS RETORCIDOS SUEÑOS, SON DE LA GENIAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER**

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**DE COM´RAS CON ALICE CULLEN PARTE I**

Estoy, súper mega emocionado a lo Emmett, pues si, el video de las chicas a lo vulturi había tenido, más de 10.000 visitas en youtube en menos de dos 2 días y hasta un club de fans en el facebook y seguidoras en twitter.

Aún que Rose y Bella, bueno lo únic0o que puedo decir es que sus caras no tuvieron precio, aún que estaban enfadadas, espero que Rosalie olvide esa horripilentosa (1) idea de castigarme, bueno es nadie castiga a súper sexy musculoso Emmett, bueno solo Rosalie me castiga.

-¡Emmett! Levántate ya—me llamó mi osita.

-¡Arrg! Déjame dormir cinco minutos más mama—dije y me tape de nuevo con las cobijas

-Emmett, amor yo no soy tu mamá, además tu no duermes, solo fingimos dormir cuando no hacemos "lo otro"—dijo Rose mientras me quitaba de nuevo las calientitas, bueno friítas sabanitas.

_-Ah, me da frío, sin las sabanas—pensé_

**NO EMMETT, NADIE LEE LAS MENTES SOLO SEXY EDWARD.¿POR QUÉ DICES TANTAS ESTUPIDECES?—**escuche una vocecita irritante en mi cabeza.

**¡QUÉ NO SOY LA VOCECITA IRRITANTE?**—dijo la vocecita irritan….¡Upps!

-Entonces que rayos haces en mi linda cabecita, ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi conciencia?, habla señorita vocecita sagrada.

**-¡ARRG! EMMETT PRIMERO SOY SEÑORA CULLEN HALE SALVATORE, SEGUNDO TU NO TIENES CONCIENCIA SE LA COMIO UN BURRO POR PAJA O SE LA LLEVÓ UN PERRO EN LA BOCA Y TERCERO SOY VANESSA O MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO LA LOCA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC**—me regañó Vanesa

Aún quedo de admitir que esa chica tiene buen gusto, y espero que lo de "Salvatore" sea por Damon, es decir, Damon es más sexy que Stefan (sin ofender Stefan), es que tiene unos ojitos azules tan lindos. Me preguntó ¿Serán lentes de contacto?

**EMMETT CULLEN POR FAVOR COMPORTATE SI, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES –**dijo Vanesa la Loca.

-Pero que demonios te ocurres, tú eres la loca que me hace decir loqueras, definitivamente prefiero a Stephenie Meyer.

-**¡Arrg! Cállate, cállate que me desesperas Emmett deja de quejarte o te quito el P.O.V **

20 minutos más tarde, una pelea Emmett Vs. Vanessa

(Ganó Emmett, algo un poco irónico, teniendo en cuenta que Emmett dice lo que Vanessa quiere)

-Emmett, osito, apúrate que ya estoy lista para que bajemos a desaguar—me llamó Rosalie

-¡Wao!, ya voy de casualidad hay ositos para desayunar, no me molestaría aún que con un leopardo me conformo.

-No osito, no hay ositos para desayunar, el único osito en esta casa eres tu osito—me dijo mi osita (**N/A: SI lo se me gusta decir "osito" me gustan los ositos)**

Me dirigí hacía la puerta mientras Rose se terminaba de poner unas zapatillas plateadas a juego con el vestido turquesa de la ultima colección de Versace

(Nota mental: dejar de juntarme con la enana estoy empezando a hablar como ella, que miedo, pronto me encogeré y me volveré diabólico)

El día fue un día relativamente normal para un vampiro súper sexy como yo, lo mismo de siempre clases aburridas, profesores aburridos que no soportan una "inocente" y "pequeñísima" bromita. El asqueroso almuerzo, la psicotica de mi hermana la hiperactiva, el señor EMOciones, y tiempo de calidad con Rose en algunos armarios.

Luego de la tortura diaria, fuimos a casa por Nessie, quien se había quedado con Esme

Salimos en mi nueva súper sexy camioneta como yo, era bastante espaciosa una Hummer, negra y vinotinto, mi gran amor (luego de mi Rose, mis bebes y mis grandes fans, las amo chicas)

Cuando íbamos de camino al mall a la antojosa de mi hermanita la hiperactiva, se le antojo comer un helado de McDonald, si ya lo he dicho yo, es una enana malévola, hiperactiva y antojos. Y claro fue secundada por mi sobrinita y como no puedo negarle nada a esta ultima, me detuve y entre al AutoMac (Ronald McDonald me da me miedo, ah es un payaso esos ojos saltones Buh), compramos los helados para mis chicas favoritas y para la enana no tan favorita, y nos fuimos no sin antes dejan una carta en el buzón de sugerencias, sugiriendo que sirvieran ositos, para el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena y quizás solo si es posible de postre también.

Cuando ya estaba estacionando mi súper, sexy camioneta la emoción de la Señorita Hiperactiva se hizo presente, todo por culpa de su esposo. ¿Acaso todos en mi loca familia, necesitan de un loco psicólogo?

-Jasper, haz el inmenso favor de mantener a rayar tus emociones y las de la loquita que tienes por esposa—lo regaño Edward-aguafiestas-aburrido-Cullen de Swan

**ALICE P.O.V**

¡wii! No estoy loca solo emocionada.

-¿Tía a donde deberíamos ir primero?—preguntó mi sobrina.

Bueno en realidad hacia ya un tiempo que no venía a este centro comercial, tenía unos "pequeños antecedentes legales"

-Uhm no lo sé ¿Porqué no vamos primero a la sección de juguetes?

-No, lo siento rotundamente—la interrumpí—hermanita estás hablando con la súpergeniavillosa Alice Cullen, este cerebrito lo tiene todo fríamente calculado—dije mientras sacaba los planos del centro comercial, toda mi familia e incluso hasta algunas personas que pasaban lo suficientemente cerca para oírme, me miraron con los ojos como platos como si estuviera loca. Hay alguien con más cordura en este planeta. La respuesta: No, bueno puede que haya alguien una pizca más cuerdo que yo, pero y que yo no soy una loca que tiene planos del centro comercial y habla con ella misma.

-No tiene nada malo, tener los planos del centro comercial—inquirí al ver que ninguno me hablaba y todos me miraban como si fuera una paciente de psiquiátrico.

-No, no tiene nada malo amor—dijo Jazz (eso si es un buen esposo me sigue la corriente)

-Si lo tiene, es decir, que clase de persona enferma mental, aparte de ti, se te ocurre tener los planos de un centro comercial—me desafió mi hermanote.

-En realidad, son los planos de muchos centros comerciales, Emm uno nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir—le dije mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro

-O h, claro la vampira/vidente/loca psicótica necesita los planos, por que uno nunca sabe, cuando pueden secuestrar una banda de terroristas el centro comercial y necesitar los planos para huir, déjame ver tu si sabes, por eso lo de vidente—escupió Emmett con sarcasmo.

Luego pase de ignorar olímpicamente al tontolón de mi hermano, para explicarle a los demás mi maravilloso plan de compras (soy genial oh si oh si).

-Primero, iremos a buscar ropa para mi y para Rosalie, aquí, aquí y aquí—dije señalando los planos—luego, luego tomaremos esta ruta—continue trazando el camino con mi dedo índice

¿Alguna duda? Pregunte luego de terminar las tres fases de mi Plan de Compras.

--Si—dijo Edward, mientras levantaba la lo mire y asentí.

-No te tomastes tus medicamentos hoy, ¿Cierto?—me pregunto Eddie, en realidad eso me lo esperaba de Emmett no de Edward, creo que la idiotez es contagiosa (nota mental: alejar a Jazzy De ese montón de enfermos)

Luego de unos minutos de chantaje emocional, los conveci a todos de seguir mi geniavilloso en la primera tienda de mi lista, esta la soliamos visitar Rosalie y yo, antes de mi pequeño incidente con la justicia del centro comercial.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?—nos saludo Paula, la dueña de la boutique y quien siempre nos atendía, nos miró examinándonos, ella intento ser sutil, pero es difícil serlo a nuestra visión y no la culpo, porque ya era notorio el embarazo

**-Bien, como puedes ves—respondió Rose siendo amable con Paula.**

**-Bueno, creo que pediré unas tallas, más grandes para ustedes chicas—dijó dándonos una significativa miraba, mientras iba a almacen por la ultima ropa que había llegado, luego de medirnos la que según yo era "poca" ropa, nos llevamos 17 paquetes Rose y unos 21 yo, lo digo de nuevo "poco"**

**-Alice, ¿No te parece que es ya suficiente ropa como para 20 embarazadas?—pregunto Bella, quien todavía no había desarrollado su amor/adicción por las compras, perro lo haría como que me llamó AliceCullen.**

**-No Bells, aún falta mucho por comprar—fue lo único que dije, eso si escuche a nuestros queridos espositos refunfuñar por lo bajo.**

**-Más vale que se comporten,--los regaño Rose antes de entrar a la tienda.**

** Luego fuimos a la sección de bebes y allí no había nadie que me detuviera, es que están linda la ropita de bebé, casi tan linda como el sonido de la tarjeta de crédito cada vez que era deslizada (*Chan Chan*n/a: efectos de sonido de segunda mano, por bajo presupuesto), es como música para mis lindos oídos.**

**-¡Tiemblen tarjetas, porque a qui viene Alice Cullen *muahahahah*!—Susurre para mi misma, aún que toda mi familia me miraron como loca, como por millonésima vez en el día.**

**-Ya acostúmbrese, esta loca pero eso no es nada nuevo—dijó Emmett-oso-feoso-idiota-que sufre de imbelictis (n/a:esa idea la tome "prestada" del fic que les mencione arriba)**

**-Sabes Jazzy, deberías ir a llevar esto a la camioneta, es que me fastidia traer tantas bolsas encima—le pedí dulce y manipuladoramente a mi Jaz (y el Oscar por manipuladora es…es *taratatan* para Alice Manipuladora Cullen**

**-Pero Al, si quien las lleva soy yo—me reprochó mi esposito.**

**-Eso no es lo que importa Jasper, ve, porfis, por mi, por Elizabeth—dije poniento mi carita de borreguita a medio morir (Y el premio por segundo año consecutivo es para Alice Cullen, ha batido su propio record) **

**-Bueno, bueno ya voy—dijo suspirando y me dio un corto beso en los labios.**

**-Emmett acompañalo y de paso lleva las mías—le ordeno Rose a su esposo.**

**-Pero Rose—rezongo Emmett.**

**-Pero nada—volvió a ordenar Rose, para luego darse la vuelta y jalarme para seguir caminando.**

**Ahora solo estábamos Rose y yo, los chicos habían ido a llevar las compras a la camioneta y Bella, Edward y Renessme estaban en la tienda de los videojuegos (no me pregunten porque)**

**-¡Vamos a comer, helado!—exclamó Rose eufórica y a decir verdad yo también quería helado.**

**Cuando estábamos comiendo, si ordenamos el más grande—tuve una fea visión.**

**-¿Qué viste?¿Los vulturi?—me preguntó preocupada Rose.**

**-Chicas Acosadoras de maridos—fue lo único que pude decir.**

**-Mucho peor, mucho peor—repitió mi hermana. Para luego salir a buscar a esas chicas tontas/feas/acosa-maridos.**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

**ENCUESTA DE NOMBRES CHICAS**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, POR CIERTO CHICAS ESPERO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE LOS BEBES DE ROSALIE.**

**A MI SE ME OCURRIERON ESTOS:**

***LILIAM: POR SER EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE ROSE**

***EMMILIE: LA COMBINACION DE AMBOS NOMBRES SONARIA: EMILI**

***LUNA**

***LUZ**

***NICOLE**

***LUCAS**

***CRISTHOPER**

***DAMON (SE PRONUNCIA DEIMON)**

***-MATHEW (SUENA MATIU POR SI ALGUIEN NOSABE XD)**

***JEREMY**

***NICOLAS**

**Y ME SUGIRIERON:**

***ANGELIE (SERIA UNA COMBINACION DE ANGEL Y ROSALIE)**

***MILAGROS**

***ANIKA**

***ANTHONY**

**AYUDEN CON ESTO, HAGAN COMBINACIONES DE SEGUNDO NOMBRE, SUGUIERAN O/Y VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA**


	12. Chapter 12

**LEAN POR FAVOR: ****Chicas PERDÓN: Siento se que últimamente estoy tardando en actualizar, discúlpenme, no me presionen por favor, GRACIAS: por las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews, se que si han disminuido me lo tengo merecido, ha sido por mi culpa, me he demorado en actualizar y los capítulos no me salen como antes, estoy algo corta de tiempo y mi imaginación, últimamente no se que pasa con ella. POR CIERTO AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS. 16 LINDOS AÑITOS :D, el mejor regalo es que me dejen un review aún que solo diga "yo leo esto" o " no me gusta" cualquier cosa*-***

**Este capítulo va para mis fieles lectoras, para las no tan fieles y las que se me van uniendo en el camino.**

**Además quería agradecer a una niña muy especial llamada SONIA, la cual me ha apoyado mucho, a Ella y a mis amigas o mascoticas como las llamo yo (Vivian y Viviana), un millón de besos y las gracias. **

**Disclamier: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, a ella las gracias por prestármelos, por otra parte la trama es completamente, no tienen derecho a colgarla en otro lugar sin mi autorización. Si me preguntan seguro les digo que sí. Pero pregúntenme (Yo la tengo en Fanfic. Es solo hasta el capítulo4)**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**DE COMPRAS CON ALICE: SEGUNDA PARTE**

Las dos chicas, acosadoras en este caso, mirando o más bien acosando a mi y a Emmett, de las chicas una era más bonita que otra, aun que diciendo la verdad bueno ambas eran horripílenlas, Luruca que así se llamaba la más alta, llevaba el cabello rubio oxigenado con mechitas color verde fosforescente, lleva unos vaqueros ajustados con motitas de colores y una camisa naranja con letras grandes también en color verde chillón. "un Crimen de la moda", como lo llamaría mi linda esposa, Luruca ¿Horrible nombre, no?, salió corriendo hasta llegar a donde estábamos y fingió caerse, para entonces echársele encima a mi pobre hermano.

-Ayúdame, Jazz que no vez que le tengo fobia a los payasos—dijo mi hermano, y no dudó que cualquiera confunda a la chica "pelo verde" con una payasita, ni fu ni fa.

-Lo siento, Emm, yo me voy—dije para huir por la retaguardia. Dejando atrás a la chica "Greenpeace" colgada de la pierna de Emmett (N/A: ya saben cuando los niños pequeños no quieren que sus papas se vayan y se les pegan a las piernas XD).

Pensé que me había librado de esa. _Gran Error. _ La otra chica, la que tenía mirada de psicópata me empezó a seguir, no había caminado 10 metros, cuando la chica se plantó frente a mí.

-Hola, Soy Petronila Josefita Jaimorra del Valle—dijo mientras batía "seximente" sus pestañas.

-Emm…soy Jasper…Y me tengo que ir—dije a la chica de nombre largo y feo. Pero no la muy tonta me detuvo. Paciencia Jasper, paciencia me repetí mentalmente.

La chica estaba por tirárseme encima, cuanta lujuria, que alguien controle sus hormonas, gracias al cielo o a lo que sea apareció Rosalie. Y se metió en medio de los dos, por lo que supuse Alice habría visto esto, pero ¿Dónde está? Y ¿Por qué no me saca de estas?

Rosalie, me separó de la chica y luego me abrazó. Alaba seas Rosalie Hale.

-¿Qué te pasa niña?—preguntó Josefa o como sea, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver a mi intimidante hermanita. Otro punto para Rose.

-Hola soy, su hermana Rosalie Hale—dijo mi hermana, a la que hace 1 minuto adoraba y ya no. La chica acosadora se relajo al saber que rose y yo éramos "hermanos". Maldita sea, Alice donde te metiste.

-Bueno me voy Jazz, recuerda que Emmett tiene fobia a los payasos, y por lo que veo allí hay una—dijo Rosalie amablemente, acompañado de una sonrisa amplia tan amenazante que la chica percibió y literalmente tembló. Mientras la chica seguía pegándose más a mí, a pocos metros escuchaba como Rose y Luruca estaban teniendo una batalla "épica" yo aclamaba por Alice.

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida, lo sé-dijo poniendo ojitos.

-Lo siento, niña, ese puesto está ocupado—dijo la dueña de la voz más dulce del planeta, quien ahora sonaba un tanto amenazante aun que sin quitar la dulzura de su voz.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres?—preguntó altiva la chica. Y yo tuve que reprimir el gruñido de mi garganta.

-Yo soy Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Hale—dijo mi esposa haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, se veía tan linda celosa y defiendo su territorio.

-¿Y?-preguntó la chica, si antes la consideraba irritante ahora encabezaba mi lista de "gente a quien quiero desmembrar, pero no puedo".

-Yo, niñita, soy su esposa, el amor de su vida, y la madre de su hija—dijo Alice para llevar mi mano hasta su vientre, donde pude sentir una patada de mi hija.

-Pero-iba a continuar la chica, pero Alice la interrumpió: -pero nada, vete de aquí si no quieres que te llame a ti y a tu amiga a la "fashion pólice" por crimen grave y sentencia pena de muerte. Dijo Alice para luego jalarme del brazo para dirigirnos hacia donde estaban un Emmett traumatizado abrazando a una Rosalie molesta, la gente pasaba y los miraba raro, como no, una muchacha consolando a alguien tan grandote y fortachón como Emmett que actuaba como un niño pequeño.

Luego del incidente con las "chicas acosadoras" fuimos los cuatro a buscar a Edward, a Bella y a Nessie en la sala de videojuegos, mi sobrina debía participar en esta "fase del plan" de compras , fuimos y ¿Adivinen qué? Mi inteligente hermano *nótese el sarcasmo* se empeñó en un muñequito de esos que te sacas con una tenaza en una maquinita (n/a: esas maquinitas para sacar un peluche con una pinza o garra que son una estafa xD no recuerdo el nombre), tuvimos largo rato, mientras Emmett seguía intentando sacar el dichoso peluchito.

-La próxima será lo presiento—dijo Emmett

-Ya has dicho eso 37 veces Emmett, y créeme que la 38 no será la vencida—dijo con convicción mi Alice.

-Vamos, solo una vez más-rogó Emmett.

-Bueno, bueno, una vez si no la próxima la hago yo ¿ok?—negoció Rosalie con Emmett, como si se tratase de un niño que negocia galletas a cambio de limpiar su cuarto.

Como Alice lo predijo Emmett volvió a fallar. Por lo que Rosalie insertó las monedas y lo intento. Aleluya, saco el dichoso peluchito que quería Emmett, luego pidió otro esta vez una muñequita, no tenía mucho sentido pero estamos hablando de Emmett.

-Toma Emmett—dijo Rosalie con fastidio

-Toma osita, uno para ella y uno para él—dijo señalando el vientre de Rosalie

-aww, eres tan tierno por eso es que te amo osito—dijo Rosalie Abrazando a su esposo

A la final de cuentas Nessie también quiso un peluche y Edward tuvo que sacar tres, si mi sobrina pidió uno para ella uno para su mami, y uno para la mascota/perro/fido.

Luego, saque uno para Alice y otro para Elizabeth, para calmar la ira de mi iracunda esposa (valga la redundancia), quien ya estaba zapateando su pequeño pie contra el suelo y se notaba ya exasperada. Por lo que intente calmarla con mi don. _Otro gran Error._

-Jasper Withlock Hale—no te atrevas a usar tu don conmigo—dijo me pequeña y alterada esposa.

-Esto es para ti Al—dije entregándole los dos peluches, dos pequeñas ratitas ¿Cómo es que se llama la novia de Mickey Mouse? ¿Maní, Mili?

-Mini Mouse—dijo mi hermano Edward Entrometido Cullen.

-Jazz, están preciosas, no lo dudó pero ¿Qué hay de mi súper plan de compras?—dijo enfurruñada como una niña pequeña.

Luego de unos minutos por insistencia de Alice, nos fuimos aun que debo de admitir que no la estaba pasando tan mal viendo a Emmett y a Rosalie pelear por una maquinita.

**Alice P.O.V**

Por fin, por fin, luego de los caprichos de Emmett, de pasar 25 minutos en la tienda de videojuegos, saben lo que son 25 minutos de mi corta, bueno obvien lo de corta, saben lo que es perder 25 valiosos de mi vida en los cuales NO compre, estando en el centro comercial. Me vengare Emmett Cullen, ten cuidado será peor que cuando pintaste mi _bebe amarillo _Rosa. Solo porque el amarillo no era el color de la temporada, y el rosa tampoco.

Comprar comprar comprar comprar comprar comprar, canturreaba mentalmente mientras caminaba, prácticamente corría hacia las tienda de juguetes y Nessie pues ella también corría conmigo.

Llegamos a la juguetería, una grande.

-¿Qué desean Señoritas?—dijo la muchacha que atendía la tienda.

-Yo quiero, ver las Barbies, las nuevas—dije a la muchacha, en realidad primero estaba interesada en ver las que le faltaban a Nessie para su colección. Y luego Pedí una colección completa para Elizabeth y otra para la bebe de Rose. Si aún sin nombre, su indecisión me pone mal. Y luego la colección de autos para Mathew bueno Rose aún no se decidía con los nombres.

Compramos todo tipo de juguetes, pistas de autos, autos a control remoto, aviones y helicópteros a control remoto, juegos de mesa, Muñecas de trapo, de cerámica, Barbies de colección, juegos de té, libros de cuentos para niños, hasta compramos un parquecito para armarlo en el jardín, iba por unos peluches, en forma de corazón, perros, gatas, pollos patos, ponis, tortugas, cuando lo vi, estoy segura de que fue amor a primera vista, era tan lindo, grande, alto, blanco, con unos ojitos azules intensos y un corazón rojo en el centro que decía "la niñita de mis ojos", nunca, nunca antes, me había sentido tan enamorada peluchicamente (peluchicamente, de peluches XD)hablando, cuando le apretabas la manita, hacia un sonido muy tierno, me acerque rápido a él, lo más que pude a velocidad humana, pero entonces cuando llegue era demasiado tarde, ella, una señora como de unos 38 años iba a llevárselo, como iba a ser esto posible, no sería acaso el Karma, pero si yo siempre he sido una vampira obediente, siempre intentaba hacer el bien, no dejando que mi familia saliera mal vestida a la calle y siempre, donaba nuestra ropa a los pobres, excepto por la de ropa de Bella humana, los pobres tenían dignidad ¿Por qué a mí?. Sabía que era el último, así que pensé en tratar de convencer a la señora, con algún melodrama para que me regalase el peluche.

-Hola—dije tristemente a la señora.

-Hola, jovencita—preguntó un tanto cortante la señora.

-Soy Alice, su nombre es….-dije tendiéndole la mano

-Mirna—completo—lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez, tengo prisa, si es para alguna colaboración de beneficencia, lo siento solo doy limosnas los domingos 15 y feriados, y tengo que pagar esto—masculló malhumorada.

-De eso quería hablarle, no está un poco grandecita para eso—dije tratando de no incomodarla o ofenderla.

-No, sabes no estoy tan vieja, pero es para mi hija—replico casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, es que yo, yo quiero más bien necesito a Fidelin Fidelio Fidelito—dije intentando sonar tímida

-¿A quién?—preguntó con una mueca rara.

-A Fidelin Fidelio Fidelito, pero le diremos Fide de cariño—le dije abrazando el peluche.

-Ok, bueno lo siento pero es mío para mi hija—dijo tratando de separarme de Fide.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hija?—pregunte.

-Está cumpliendo 4 años—dijo en otro fallido intento de separarme de Fide.

-uhmmm, usted cree que una niña de 4 años notará que le regale cualquier otro peluche—dije mordazmente.

-No, pero tampoco comprendo tu interés por el peluche—dijo la humanita que ya me estaba obstinando.

-Se llama Fido y verá…—le dije en tono lastimero, propio de la protagonista de la telenovela, que queda ciega, va presa, pierde el hijo se quema, la dan por muerta etc. (n/a: ya saben como pasa en todas las novelas).

-Es que yo estoy esperando una bebe—dije todavía en tono de víctima, Televisa, Venevisión, Caracol y Antena* tiemblen por que ha llegado Alice Cullen y sus dotes actorales.

-uhmmm ¿y?-pregunto indiferente.

-Es…que, pues yo estoy muy, muy enferma, míreme soy pálida y las ojeras, casi no duermo, estoy muerta en vida, tóqueme estoy fría—le dije mientras le agarraba la mano—y i corazón si a acaso late, lo único que tengo es a mi futuro bebe y es mi sueño, mi último deseo antes de morir dejarle esto a la pequeña Elizabeth—dije entre sollozos mientras tocaba mi vientre, quizá exagere solo un poquitín en lo que fuese mi deseo antes de morir, pero esta humana era muy amargada, hasta su sangre olía a amargura.

-De verdad, bueno en serio que te ves desnutrida y enfermiza _contrólate para no matarla, hazlo por Fide, él te necesita _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza ¿Mi conciencia? No si esa mala amiga se fue de rumba con la conciencia de Emmett.

-Entonces…., me dejarás el peluche—inquirí tratando de verme tierna e indefensa sin perder el glamur, por supuesto.

-No, no lo creo me voy—dijo y se dio la vuelta. Estúpida vieja antipática, fea, estúpida, desgraciada. Pero claro que no, yo no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Fide de mi vida, no claro que no. Me interpuse entre ella y le arrebate el peluche. Y ella tiró de Fide de nuevo, no se tocó el corazón para halarlo por las orejas, pobre Fide, seguro le dolió. Y henos allí a la humanita/amargada/maltrata Fides y a mí, luchando por Fide, cada una tiraba para su lado, hasta que la señorita de la caja de la tienda llamó a los de seguridad. _¡Upps! Otra vez aquí no puede ser. Pensé._

Intente huir no crean que no, pero no es fácil si lo debes hacer aparentando ser humana, además creo que ya los tenían sobre aviso. Los de seguridad entraron y entro Luis, se podría decir que un viejo amigo, cuando te llaman a seguridad constantemente por ocasionar "incidentes" se crea un vínculo fuerte.

-No teníamos un "problema" de este tipo desde que no venía por aquí Alic….—pero no termino de pronunciar cuando me vi, ahí saludándolo animadamente con mi mano derecha.

-Debí suponerlo, Alice Cullen, pensé que te había tragado la tierra, o que los enanos habían venido por ti—dijo con humor, como siempre. Sacándoles unas risitas a mi familia.

-Luis, porque supones que he sido yo, pudo haber sido Bella-dije señalándola con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Alice, crea fama y acuéstate a dormir-dijo amable.

-Piensas huir, echar a correr, sabes te llevare cargada como las otras veces—dijo retándome. Si "las otras veces" yo intentaba huir "humanamente" pero él me llevaba a hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

Pero entonces Jasper, se paró a lado mío. Decidido hablo:

-Tranquilo Luis, Alice no va huir, ella caminara sobre sus lindos piecitos, hasta la oficina, aun que no creo que sea necesario—dijo en tono serió aún que me dedico una sonrisa.

Sentía mucha curiosidad, Jasper nunca había sido celoso no de Luis, era un señor ya de 50 años pero con buena condición física me veía como su nieta, supongo, y Jazz nunca se había mostrado celoso antes, al menos no con él. Y creo que a Luis también le sorprendió.

-Alice—dijo dulcemente mientras bajaba su mano y su mirada hasta mi pancita.

-Cierto—le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿No creen que Elizabeth es un poco joven para empezar su carrera de delitos en los centros comerciales?!—Bromeó Emmett mientras salíamos de la tienda de juguetes, Luis el otro guardia refunfuñón, Mirna y toda la familia menos Bella ella se que había quedado a hacernos un pequeño favor a mí y a mi Fidelin Fidelio Fidelito Cullen Hale.

La cosa que más detestaba de ir a la "detención" del centro comercial, es lo feo que está decorado el lugar, es decir, pinturas feas y no tiene muchas ventanas y los barrotes de última categoría

Gracias Por leer

¿les gustó?: Ya saben marquen al 0-800-review!!

No tengo tiempo, saben iba a actualizar el lunes, estaba a punto de subir cuando mi )%&$& internet se murió. No mola. no puedo extentenderme qe las kiero y qe dejen review


	13. Chapter 13

IMPOOORTANTISIMO LEANLO

primero se que esto esta prohibido, pero es algo de emergencia, me asaltaron se llevaron mi telefono movil nuevo, esta enfrente de mi liceo y se lo llevaron, gacias a Dios solo fueron unos cuantos raspones y perdi miu celu claro, el punto es que estopy castigada por que se supone que deberia estar dentro del liceo no en el frente...pero en serio solo esta esperndo al trnsporte justo alado de la puerta, pero bueno....en fin se que a muchas no le importa pero a otras si, por eso dejo la nota para que entiendan el por que no voy a actualizar, en serio tengo demasiada imaginacion: pero mi castigo es sin lsalidas hasta nuevo aviso y sin INTERNET HASTA NO SE CUANDO! S i me porto bien quiza vuelva para principios del mes que viene, por ahora tengo mi libretita, estoy escribiendo a manito: un nuevo proyecto mas bien varios proyectos de alice/jasper, las fanaticas de esta pareja esten al pendiente, otra cosita: NO PIENSO ABANDONAR, SIEMPRE TERMINO LO QUE EMPIEZO ASI QUE CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TENDRAN SU FINAL!

LAS AMO A TODAS..PLEASE NO QUITEN LA NOTA: AHH SONIA MENDOZA TEADORO X3 UN BESO A TODAS ME VOY POR QUE SI VEN QUE ESTOY EN LA PC EL CASTIGO DURARA MAS! LAAAS AMOO LE MANDO UN JAZZ UN EMMETT O UN EDWARD!


	14. Chapter 14

DESEOS CONCEDIDOS

Capitulo XIII.

COSAS QUE PASAN

Solo la trama es mía, personajes que reconozcan de otro lado no son míos :P

Hola, ¿Adivinen qué?: Si volví. ¿Estan Felices?, yo tambien. Muchas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mí :) gracias por el apoyo me hace sentir mejor.

Bueno no me quiero extender mucho, por que se que he demorado en actualizar...lean abajo les tengo noticias..a algunas le gustara la nueva idea

Aqui el cap, hace tiempo no teniamos un Emmertt P.O.v

Se me olvidaba, SONIA teamo eres mi Cyber BFF...LEECTORAS, tambien las adoro graciias, espero reviews

Emmett P.O.V

A la pitufina diabólica, la habían llevado presa, como no, quien la manda a pelearse con una vieja por un peluche llamado Fidelito, Fidela…o algo por Fi,o era pi, al valor de pi es igual,3por la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa de los capacitores de las placas eléctricas de un dieléctrico entre el cateto del coseno del polinomio de la greaveda del lanzamiento vertical de un proyectil

el oso, bueno no era sabroso se los puedo asegurar, mi hermana la loca 1, la loca dos es Bells, obvio no tengo otra. ¿O sí?. Quizas tenga una hermana perdida llamada Sonia. Nadie lo sabe.Y sea una niña sexy que viva en como se llama….Venevisión, Veneanzuelo, anzuelo debería salir a pescar un pez, si mo pesco un pez que pesco, un resfriado pero eso no es puede por que no se pescar, ahh y por que tampoco me enfermo, Si ahora que lo recuerdo si tengo una hermanita llamada Sonia hice que Carlisle y Esmee la adoptaran, pero shhhh, no se lo digan es secreto, las maravillas de la internet, gracias a el Señor cuyo nombre no se por crearlo, perdóneme chicas pero mi especialidad son los números si quieren saber de historia pregúntele al Señor EMOciones

Estaba pensando, acabo de decir pensando ¿Yo pienso?. La pregunta del millón de dólares, llamen al 0-800-emmettito, si respondes te podrás ganar 1 millón de dólares cibernauticos.

¿Porqué las vacas no vuelan? ¿Por qué soy tan sexy? ¿Porqué el cielo es verde con triangulitos rosados?

-Emmett-me regaño Edward-Primero las vacas no vuelan por que no tienen alas, segundo: no eres sexy, nadie se ve a si mismo con claridad, tercero: El cielo NO es verde con triángulos rosados.

-No son triángulos rosados, Eddy son "triangulitos", el "ito" por que son pequeñitos, además soy sexy no lo niegues y lo de las vacas siempre será un gran misterio para las grandes mentes pensantes de este mundo

-OK Emmett, ahora si se te fue la olla, deberíamos ir a un hospital—dijo Edward

-Por Hanna Montana y todo lo que es sagrado, UN HOSPITAL.

-¿Qué tienen los hospitales Emmett?—preguntó la ladilla andante de mi hermano.

Yo sufro de hospitalofobia, o sea tengo fobia a los hospitales, de solo escuchar la palabra hospital me pongo fóbico-le dije

¿Hospitalofobia? Eso no existe Emmett—dijo Don-Sabelotodo rodando los ojos ¬¬

-Claro que sí, el síntoma se ha propagado más desde el final de temporada de Greyás Anatomy, ¿Qué tal si llega un loco armado a un hospital?

-Emmett, estás viendo demasiada televisión—repuso mi hermano-Eso solo pasa en la tele, y que yo sepa no mato al doctor ese, como es que es que se llamaba Mc Steamy, y tu no eres doctor

Edward Cullen eres un completo ignorante, El loco de la pistola intento matar a Mc Dreamy, pero DUH, obvio que no lo mato, es demasiado sexy pero ese el punto, el loco de la pistola siempre viene por el blanco más sexy del hospital y en tal caso ese sería yo—me regaño mi hermano, quien paso hace años los limites de la idotez conocidos por la gente normal y la no tan normal.

Mientras esperábamos que pasaba con Alice la detenida, Emmett seguía parloteando y reviviendo el final de temporada de la serie, mi esposa, ella estaba haciendo algo para la loca detenida que tengo como hermana y mi otra hermana, estaba enojada con su esposo, que novedad. Jasper seguía en posición fetal murmurando algo parecido: "Donde esta mi esposa", se parecía a la llorona*.

Puede ver en la mente de mi hermana lo que tramaba. Era malvalda, pero asi saldríamos rápido ya quiero estar en casa con mi esposa y Nessie. ¿Nessie? ¡¿Dónde se supone que está?.Perdí a mi hija piensa, piensa (pienso, pienso y ahora los se -88-). Mejor será que vaya por ella antes de que Bella me mate si es que eso fuese posible.

Mientras tanto en la estación de seguridad donde tenían retenida a Alice

Alice P.O.V

Este lugar es tan…uhmm, feo, no encuentro otra palabra, es lúgubre.

-¡Hey tú!—llame al vigilante era un hombre de nos mas de 30 años, tez morena y de un metro ochenta mas o menos.

-Si señorita, desea algo—dijo con sarcasmo.

-En realidad sí, pero eso es ahorita, ahora me preguntaba ¿No cree que este lugar necesita una redecoración?, da la sensación de encierro, no se

-Uhm, no en realidad usted está detenida, la sensación de enserio es la correcta, que esperaba cortinas rosas—respondió denuevo en tono amargo.

-No claro que no, quizá naranja sea mejor, ¿Sabías que el naranja es el nuevo rosa?-continue animadamente con la conversación.

-No no lo sabia, ahorita si no necesita nada mas me voy—repuso Don No se que el naranja es el nuevo rosa.

-Pensandolo bien, debería traerme algo de comer, tengo hambre-le dije amablemente para luego esbozar una encantadora sonrisa.

-ok, ire por algo de comer-dijo con el habitual tono de fastidio, este hombre debería comer algo con mucha azúcar, haber si así se endulza aun que sea un poco.

Mientras el Señor Necesitado de Azúcar iba por algo de comida para mi y para Elizabeth, empeze a fantasear con Donas.¿Las donas tienen ojos , boca y piernas?. Las de mi fantasía si, aun que lo raro es que no tenían nariz, claro no necesitan respirar son semi donas-semi vampiras.

Como a los 10 minutos pude oir que Amargin se acercaba, ¿qué traía con él? Café, que asqueroso, me daban ganas de vomitar con ta solo olerlo.

Cuando estuvo más cerca me tendió el café y en un intento de apartarlo de en frente mío, "accidentalmente" termino sobre la camisa del guardia.

Guardia P.O.V

La niñita esta cada vez me sacaba más de mis casillas, y eso que yo soy un tipo super paciente, nunca debí haber aceptado este trabajo este es mi primer día y miren con lo que me encuentro. Una chica desquiciada que quiere poner cortinas rosas o naranjas. Yo que sé. Y para colmo de males me hecho café en cima. Si café caliente.

Fui a buscar algo que ponerme, seguramente debía haber algún uniforme por hay que me quedará. Pero no de nuevo mi maldita suerte me traiciona. ¿Y qué encuentro? Un uniforme de mujer y otro talla "King size". No es que yo sea un desnutrinido pero en esa cosa, cabimos tres de mí sin decir mentiras.

Me puse la camisa/cobija y fui a ver que se le antojaba ahora a la pequeña psicótica, que ahora estaba cantando, y no es cantase mal, pero era irritante estaba en una cárcel y estaba cantando, en definitiva era una chica rara.

-uhmm, Señorita Cullen ¿Me puede decir por qué esta cantando?—le pregunte.

-Llame Alice—me dijo-¿Qué acasp hay algún problema con mi voz?¡¿Usted cree que canto horrible cierto?—pregunto para luego ponerse a llorar, demasiados cambios de humor para mi gusto

No claro que no, no es eso, es solo que …-no sabía que decir para hacer que se tranquilizara. Genial ahora me tocaba vigilar a una pequeña histérica, reina del drama.

-¿Solo que qué?—pregunto molesta al ver que yo no terminaba la oración. En un segundo paso de estar feliz al llanto y después a molestarse, completa el perfil de psicópata preocupe mejor es tenerla tranquila.

-Es solo que tienes una voz demasiado linda para desperdiciarla aquí—dije lo primero que se me ocurrió y al parecer funcionó porque estaba feliz de nuevo.

-Chao—le dije mientras me daba la espalda para marcharme. Pero su gritico ahogado me hizo dar la vuelta y caminar de nuevo en su dirección.

-¿Cúal es el problema ahora?—pregunte en tono realmente c ansino.

-No piensa dejarme sola aquí—dijo como una niña pequeña

-Eso pensaba, hay algo malo con eso…

-Si claro que si, este luegar es demasiado feo—dijo con una mueca—Además creo que la banca de allí me está hablando, si solo hubiera un par de lindas cortinas naranjas….

-Las bancas no hablan, y el asunto de las cortinas ya lo discutimos, además voy por algo de comer para ti—al parecer la parte de la comida La convenció porque me dejó ir sin rechistar.

Fui a la tienda más cercana…haber que le puedo llevar a esa niña, está embarazada seguramente quiera algo de chocolate, compre dos barras de chocolate uno con almendras y otro sin almendras uno nunca sabe tratándose de esa niña.

-Gracias al Cielo, llegaste me estaba muriendo de hambre—dijo—y prácticamente me arrebato ambos chocolates de las manos.

-¿Dónde esa mi bebida?—pregunto después de dar un mordisco a la barra de chocolate.

-La bebida, uhmmm….se me olvido—le dije apenado.

-Pues ve por ella, pero no tea tardes—me dijo con amenaza implícita en esa sonrisa espeluznante

Camine de nuevo, esta vez más rápido hacia la tienda más cercana, le pedi un refresco de uva a la cajera, pague y fui hasta la estación con la misma prisa.

-Este refresco es de uva, no me gusta, ve por otro—dijo y luego se cruzo de brazos, esta niña me iba a hacer volver loco.

Otra vez camine hacia la tienda, ya me estaba cansando.

Toma-le dije ya molesto.

-Está caliente—se quejó—quiero que este frío.

La condenada me hizo ir otra vez por otro refresco, en la primera tienda no habían refrescos fríos, tuve que caminar e ir de tienda en tienda buscando un refresco que no fuera de uva y que estuviera frío, luego de unos 30 minutos llegue a la estación, salude a mi colega Anthony que acaba de llegar y me camine hacia donde se supone que estaría la señorita Cullen. Sorpresa que me lleve cuando no vi su cabello revoloteando por ahí.

-¿Dónde está la Señorita Cullen?—le pregunte a Anthony

-La deje salir hacer poco, ya llevaba demasiado rato aquí del acostumbrado, además su esposo estaba como loco—dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo que llevaba demasiado rato aquí?—pregunte atónito.

Si bueno es que por lo general, no pasa más de una hora aquí—respondió en el mismo tono de tranquilidad.

-¿Por lo General?—me sorprendió escuchar eso.

-Si por lo general digamos que la Señorita Cullen es "visitante frecuente" de la estación, como usted es nuevo y ella tenía tiempo sin "visitarnos"—dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Yo me quede perplejo, esta niña me hizo caminar con estos zapatos que son dos tallas mas pequeños y ahora se va, será desgraciada…

-Ahh, por cierto te dejo esto—dijo mi compañero señalando un bulto.

Si el bulto eran un par de cortinas naranjas.

-¿Esa niña nunca se cansa?—pregunte en tono resignado.

-Al menos esta vez fueron las cortinas, la ultima vez rediseño nuestros uniformes, según ella los otros estaban "pasados" de moda—dijo con nota de humor en su voz.

Si me iba a quedar en este trabajo debería acostumbrarme a la gente rara. El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-Diga—

-Creo que perdía a mi hija…quiero decir a mi hermanita—dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

¿Qué les pareció? Bien, mal, pésimo..Díganmelo, es fácil solo marca 0-800-review o hazle cosquillitas al botón de "review" los amara por siempre y yo también…

PREMIOS: como están siendo malitas conmigo y no me dejan review he decidido darles un incentivo, sip pues sí, las que me dejen review les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo…o de mi próximo fic…..jajaja soy cruel, pero soy una autora desesperada xdd

.


	15. Chapter 15

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**UN DÍA AGOTADOR.**

**Disclamier: Solo la trama de mala muerte me pertenece, los personajes u otra cosa que reconozcan no es mío. OK. Otra cosa: si van a poner esta historia pidan mi permiso si?**

**Haber, gracias por los reviews se que les prometí adelantos a las que me dejaran reviews, pero como me dejaron reviews y ame sus mp, he decidido darles algo mejor que un adelanto: TODO EL CAPÍTULO. Descubrirán otra cosita más en el capítulo de hoy….chan chan chan chan -88-**

**SONIA, estás loca pero así te amo.**

Edward P.O.V

Salí a buscar a mi hija a ver, piensa Edward Cullen—donde la dejaste—_No es un mueble, ni mucho menos para dejarla botada—_Estaba buscando en la mente de la gente, cuando de pronto me encontré con los pensamientos de mis _queridos _hermanos y hermanas, y es que es tan fácil reconocer sus pensamientos, empezando por los de Alice, ¿Sabían que sus pensamientos son igual de chillantes que su voz?, pues si lo son. Y luego los de Emmett, ¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea Rose con poca ropa?

-Hola, Eddy—saludo Emmett-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?, mira cuanto has crecido

-Emmett, nos acabamos de ver hace menos de 15 minutos, y no crecí Emmett, podrías hacer el favor de tomar tu medicina

-Pero te extrañe—dijo con un puchero

-Creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice y Con Sonia—le dije

-No te metas con Sonia—dijo Emmett molesto, defendiendo a esa chica

-¿Quién es Sonia? ¡Me estas engañando Emmett Cullen!—Pregunto Rose histérica, mientras Alice soltaba unas risitas y Jasper "calentaba" el ambiente.

-Digamos que es una niña…te va a caer bien cuando la conozcas—dijo mi hermano dudoso, mientras Rose lo miraba con ojos de asesina.

-Entonces… ¡Me estas engañando con una niña humana!—pregunto y luego llevo sus manos a la garganta de su esposo, con la intención de matarlo si este fuera humano.

-No, Claro que no Osita—continuo Emmett—Sonia es una niña, muy agradable por cierto, de Venezuela, que adopte—Si Rose antes estaba furiosa, ahora estaba realmente enojada, Alice, Jasper y yo intentábamos controlar las risas.

-Entonces Emmett adoptaste una niña Venezolana llamada Sonia, entonces deberás mantener tus manitas lejos de mi por un milenio—dijo Rose e inmediatamente a Emmett se le descompuso la cara. Ya no aguante y me empecé a reír y conmigo Alice y Jasper.

-Técnicamente, la adoptaron Carlisle y Esmee, pero ellos no lo saben así que mejor no se lo digan, no se preocupen por Sonia, está muy ocupada allá en Venezuela, chateando con Vane y delirando con un vampiro y su volvo, no creo que venga—dijo Emmett, y lo último era preocupante ya que yo soy un vampiro y tengo un volvo.

-Edward—dijo Alice con voz inocente. Eso significa PELIGRO

-Si Alice.

-¿Qué hacías antes de toparte con nosotros?—pregunto como si no supiese la repuesta.

-Yo estaba buscando a Nessie—Cierto no sabía dónde estaba mi hija. En la cabeza de Alice solo podía ver imágenes de Bella con Nessie, seguramente era para despistarme.

-Deje a la Familia "Adams" o a la cuerda de locos que tengo como hermanos y me fui a buscar a Bella tendría que explicarle que perdí a mi hija. PERDÍ a mi hija.

Llegue a la tienda donde sabía que iba a estar Bella, lo más rápido que la velocidad humana me permito. Allí estaba ella tranquila dentro de 5 minutos ya no estaría tranquila. Se un hombre Edward Cullen y afronta tu destino.

-Hola Amor—le dije mientras le besaba el pelo.

-Hola, te extrañe—dijo tiernamente

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte….-empecé pero fui interrumpido por el abrazo de Nessie, NESSIE, estaba con su mama todo el tiempo.

-Hola linda.

-Hola papi—dijo mientras me ponía su manita en mi cara para mostrarme todo lo que había comprado y después salió corriendo a buscar yo no sé qué.

-Que me ibas a decir Amor—continuo mi esposa mientras veía los estantes.

-Es solo, que yo creía haber perdido a Nessie—dije tranquilo, total ya lo peor había pasado, no la perdí.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?—pregunto mientras me miraba con malos ojos.

-Si fue solo, que no sabía que estaba contigo—dije tratando de calmar a la "bestia"

-Intentare pensar que es una broma Edward Cullen, entonces no sabías que tu hija estaba conmigo, si hubiera estado contigo y si de verdad hubiera estado perdida—grito como una histérica, la gente nos veía raro otra vez.

Íbamos a empezar a discutir pero la dependiente de la tienda nos botó del lugar porque "asustábamos" a la gente.

-Chicos, el camión ya debe estar por llegar, vengan—nos llamo Alice haciendo gestos con las manos.

-De esta no te libras Edward Cullen, hablamos en la casa—dijo mi esposa, para luego tomar a nuestra hija de la mano y caminar en dirección hacia los demás.

Cuando nos reunimos todos, teníamos todo ya listo para cuando llegara el camión. SI un CAMIÓN, uno grande donde cupiera todo lo que Alice, compro, la palabra demasiado se quedaba corta, la pobre tarjeta de crédito aun lloraba y se chupaba el dedo en posición fetal.

El conductor del camión le pregunto a Alice si se había ganad la lotería. Y también le pregunto que por que teniendo tanto dinero no se había comprado su medicina. Seamos realistas mi hermanita cuando entra en su mundo deja de parecer normal completamente. Eso de estar dando brinquitos y aplausitos y de murmurar como loca: "compras, tarjetas, compras".

30 minutos después en la casa Cullen

-Rosalie P.O.V

-Hoy había sido un día extremadamente agotador, pero al menos esperaba no volver a salir de compras, por lo menos no mientras estuviese embarazada, espero que Alice se conforme con EBay, luego Edward y Bella discutiendo, Alice gastando dinero, Jasper siendo solo Jasper, las chicas locas, Alice gastando, Emmett y la tal Sonia, Alice gastando. ¿Ya dije Alice gastando?

Compramos de todo, y cuando digo de todo, me refiero a TODO, las cunas, Alice compro una morada con detalles de mariposas para Elizabeth y yo compre una celeste y una rosa. Juegos de sabanas, peluches, juguetes, ropa hasta más no poder.

Alice mando a hacer camisas y placas con los nombres de nuestros bebes, el problema es que yo aun no los sabía y eso me frustraba un poco debía sentarme a hablar con Emmett sobre ello, quizás el tuviera una idea.

Estuvimos un rato conversando animadamente sobre nuestro día, luego de que Edward, Nessie y Bella se fueran a su cabaña, Jasper y Alice se fueron a "dormir" y Esmee y Carlisle se fueron a cazar, yo me quede en la sala para conversar con Emmett.

-Emi pooh…¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo deberíamos ponerle a nuestros bebes?

-uhmmm….Rose para la niña y Emm para el niño—dijo burlón.

-No seas tan creativo Emmett—dije con sarcasmo.

-Todavía hay tiempo osita—dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Si osito, pero yo quiero saber los nombres esta noche—dije medio molesta.

-¿Sabes hay algo que puede aclararnos la mente?—dijo insinuante, para luego darme un beso, el cual le correspondí con agrado.

-Si, sabes que nos aclararía la mente un poco de chocolate—dije para ir a buscar una barra de chocolate, dejando a Emmett un poco sorprendido y con ganas.

Me comí mi barra de chocolate y me recosté contra el hombro de Emmett.

-Sabes Emmett tu idea no es tan mala—dije ya desesperada después de pensarlo un rato.

-yo solo tengo ideas geniales osita—dijo— ¿A qué idea te refieres, a la de Dominar el mundo?

-No Emm, me refiero a la de los nombres de los niños—dije

-¿Qué tal Mathew?—dijo un poco más serio—me gusta

-A mi también respondí—y me quede un rato pensando en segundo nombre para Mathew

-Significa Regalo de Dios—dijo después de un buen rato.

-Mejor no le podía quedar—dije en un susurro. Feliz de estar eligiendo nombres para mis bebes.

-Mathew André—dije y en verdad me gustaba como sonaba.

-André significa valiente, varonil—dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Emm?—pregunte curiosa.

-Compre un libro de nombres, Rose—dijo –ahora sigamos con el nombre de mi princesita

-Aun no ha nacido y ya la tienes mimada—dije burlona

-Sera mi princesita—sentencio feliz.

-Emilie—dije EM, de Emmett y LIE de Rosalie

-Es lindo…me gusta, la llamaremos Lily, es nombre de princesa—dijo feliz y sabía que estaba imaginando como sería nuestra princesa. Preciosa por supuesto.

Emilie: inteligente, graciosa…Rose: preciosa, como su mamá—dijo Emmett al cabo de unos segundos

-Mathew André y Emilie Rose—dije finalmente

-Son preciosos-dijo Emmett, y luego cuando puso su mano sobre mi vientre sentí una fuerte patada, ellos sabían que era su papá.

-Matt, Lily—dejen descansar a mamá, dijo en unos instantes estuve en mi cama lista paras dormir.

Emmett se recostó a mi lado, y empezó a susurrarle a mi panza.

**ESPERO LOS REVIEWS.**

**¿Les gustaron los nombres? En lo particular a mí me gustan, y a mi Cyber Bff también**

**Espero que les gusten**

**Otra cosa, pronto algo de vacaciones YEAH. Si mi último año como estudiante de colegio.**

**Seré UNIVERSITARIA, pues si estoy cursando el último año de secundaria, bachillerato o preparatoria como sea que le digan, me siendo triste extrañare a mis amigos, son lo máximo PROMO.**


	16. capitulo 16

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**TERAPÍA DE PAREJAS**

**Disclamier: los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Meyer, pero eso ya lo saben , la trama es completamente mía**

**Hola, niñas lindas, abajo explicaciones de tardanza. SORRY. Lean**

**YA ESTA MI NUEVO FANFIC JASPER/ALICE: ENTREN A MI PERFIL**

Arregle las cosas con Edward, los que dicen que las reconciliaciones son de lo mejor, tienen razón, aun que claro no se iba a salvar de su debido castigo, castigarlo como castigaba Rose a Emmett, me perjudicaba a mí misma, así que decidí implementar otro tipo de castigo. Ok. Ok, creo que me estoy volviendo maléfica ha de ser por pasar tanto tiempo con Alice y Rose, pero que se le va hacer son mis hermanas.

Nessie había salido con Jacob en una "cita", eso era parte del castigo de Edward, aun que en realidad no se le puede considerar una cita, porque mi hija es verdaderamente una niña, pero a Edward le pone fatal que yo la deje salir a solas con Jacob y sin espiar.

-Bella, voy s cazar ¿vienes?

-Alto ahí Amor, ¿Vas a cazar o a espiar a Reneesme?

-Uhm ¿Yo?... ¿Espiar a Nessie me duele que pienses eso de mí?

-Deja el drama Edward Cullen, además si intentas espiar a nuestra hija, lo sabré

-Perdone Madame Sasu—dijo burlona-¿Desde cuándo ves el futuro, o tienes una bolita de cristal?

-No mejor que una bolita de Cristal: tu hermanita Eddy

-¿y Por qué crees que Alice estará de tu lado y no del mío?

-Por qué es mi hermanita

-También es mi hermana

-A mi me quiere mas

-Yo le regale un Porsche Amarillo

-Si, por secuestrarme, ahora vete a ser lo que sea que fueses a hacer, que ya debe de estar por llegar Esmee

Edward se fue bajo amenaza de muerte, habían transcurrido unos 20 minutos cuando llego Esmee

-Hola cielo—me saludo maternal

-Hola Esmee

-¿Cómo estás?

-Genial, a cabo de pelear con Edward, y fue tan divertido

-No me digan que se pondrán a pelear como niños, es suficiente con Emmett y Jasper

-Tranquila Mamá Esmee, solo estábamos jugando—a ella le gustaba que le dijeran "mamá" y nosotros sabíamos que para evitar que se molestará le decíamos así

-Entonces, pasemos a ver los daños que tu y mi hijo le hicieron a esta pobre cabaña—solo asentí un poco avergonzada, no era la primera que dañábamos la cabaña mientras "jugábamos" o "discutíamos la deuda nacional".

Terminamos de planificar los nuevos cambios y reparaciones para la casa, mejor dicho Esmee hacía sugerencias y yo decía que si, la mayoría de las veces sin sabe r de que estaba hablando, pero confió plenamente en el buen gusto de mi suegra.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros de la casa, empezamos a escuchar peleas, seguramente de Emmett y Jasper, "ese par" escuche murmurar a Esmee.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa aquí?—pregunto Esmee al entrar y encontrarse a sus hijos brincando de un lugar a otro, y atacándose verbalmente.

-Nada, ma, es solo que yo soy Emo—dijo Emmett

-Sí y yo soy idiota—termino Jasper—pero aún si mi esposa a la que acoso sexualmente me tolera—terminó señalando a la rubia.

-Si pues yo tengo una esposa maniaca que me manipula a su endemoniado y diminuto antojo—terminó Emmett

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar que sucede aquí?—intervine yo

-Jasper y Emmett hacen terapia de parejas—dijo Alice divertida

-Sí, el psicólogo les recomendó que hicieran algo así como intercambio de roles, Jasper será Emmett, y Emmett será Jasper—completo mi otra hermana

-Entiendo, pero Jasper y Emmett, no son pareja, además ¿De dónde sacaste a ese tal psicólogo?

-Si lo somos mamá, de una forma extraña y retorcida difícil de explicar—añadió Jasper

-Es decir, somos dos personas, o sea una pareja—dijo Emmett, mostrándole a Esmee su mano derecha con dos dedos levantados.

-Ya lo había entendido Emmett, no hay necesidad que uses tus dedos, continua—interrumpió Esmee

-Como pareja, tenemos nuestros conflictos con todo eso de la convivencia en pareja—continúo Emmett—Además es un buen psicólogo, sabes el primo del vecino del tío del hermanastro del amigo del amigo de mi amiga Sonia, me dijo que era muy buena, ayudo al primo del vecino del tío del hermanastro del amigo del amigo de mi amiga, con sus problemas con su esposa, lo más sorprendente del caso, es que la fulana esposa estaba muerta. ¿A que es genial el psicólogo?

-Yo diría "psicoloco"—dijo Esmee antes de subir hacia su habitación, Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo simplemente reímos, Emmett no entendió el chiste

-¿A qué Universidad fue el psicólogo…como dices que se llamaba Alan qué?—pregunte

-Alan Brito—dijo Emmett, y pues obvio todos excepto Emmett, reímos, otra vez no entendió el chiste: Alan Brito, alambrito, un alambre chiquito.

-¿No les parece raro que nos encontremos gente con nombres tan raros, Mario Neta o Alan Brito?—comento Alice

-Sí, pues la verdad si—añadió Emmett

-Yo le puse a mi hija el nombre de una película de exorcismos—dijo Jasper, haciéndose pasar por Emmett

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Emmett

-A que yo le puse a mi hija Emilie Rose, como la chica de la película del Exorcismo de Emilie Rose, porque pienso que es tan sexy como yo—comento Jasper, mientras hacía como si se mirase en el espejo mostrando los músculos, cosa que frecuentemente Emmett hacía

-Emmett Cullen de Hale, dime que eso no es cierto—dijo la rubia visiblemente enojada, señalando amenazadoramente a su esposo (N/a: Rose está molesta con Emmett y lo señala a él, aunque lo de la película del exorcismo de Emilie Rose lo hay dicho Jasper, solo quería aclara eso)

-No claro que no Osita, la verdad yo no sé de qué película habla este maníaco emo y reprimido sexual—se defendió Emmett—Además si hubiera querido poner el nombre de alguien sexy le hubiera puesto Vanessa Paola (N/a: olviden eso, yo soy Vanessa Paola, a veces xdd), le hubiese puesto Angelina Jolie

Rose se enojo de verdad.

-No te enojes osita, yo le iba a poner el nombre de la mujer más sexy del planeta: Rosalie Hale, pero Rosalie Hale no me dejo—dijo Emmett haciéndose el tierno, cosa que derritió a Rose, mi hermana a veces era tan manipulable

-Además no quiero que mi hija se parezca a su madre—dijo Emmett, y de repente hubo un silencio incomodo, sí el silencio incomodo antes de la catástrofe

-¡TIENES 50 SEGUNDOS PARA EXPLICARTE!—grito Rose—Y empiezan ya.

-Pues verás Rose, no quiero que mi hija sea fea, claro que no, además eso es imposible teniendo unos padres como tú y yo, es solo que si llegase a ser tan bonita como tú entonces, me causaría dolores de cabeza, y también causaría la muerte de cualquier muchacho hormonal que la pretenda si quiera.

-Eso es bastante lógico—dijo Jasper pensativo

-Te prohíbo que seas un padre celoso, lo mismo va para ti Jasper Hale, que te veo con cara de querer asesinar a alguien—dijo Rose

-Además ya las he visto van a ser preciosas—intervino Alice, quien este ultimo rato había estado un poco "ida"

-Entonces hermano, lo único que nos queda es aprender a patear traseros de adolescentes.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos hacer—fastidió Jasper el plan de Emmett

-Aún tiempo, por ahora no se preocupen por eso, ¿Quieres saber cuál debe ser tu mayor preocupación en estos momentos Osito?—pregunto Rose a su esposo.

-Traerle un chocolate a tu linda y adorable esposa—dijo Rose, y Emmett como buen esposo fue a la cocina por algo de chocolate

-Alice ¿Te pasa algo te noto rara, distante cielo?—pregunto su esposo a Alice

-Si es cierto Allie, ¿Tuviste una visión?

-No es nada tranquilos, se preocupan demasiado de todas formas esperare a que llegue Carlisle, para contárselos…no es nada excesivamente preocupante, solo yo y mis manía—dijo mi hermana visiblemente nerviosa y tratando de excusarse.

-Alice…..—empezó su esposo, pero ella lo interrumpió: -Alice nada, Jasper, ya he dicho que voy a esperar que estemos todos, ¿Vale?

Todos en la habitación asentimos preocupados, las visiones de Alice, nos ponían nerviosos de cierta forma, ella siempre predecía el desastre.

Chan Chan chan (88)

Hola, mis queridas lectoras, ¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien, yo estoy bien a pesar de que el internet en mi casa apeste, ya me han preguntado de donde saco tantas locuras y se los responderé el día que lo sepa….lo de los nombres raros me dio la idea mi profesor de matemáticas y física, lo sé suena raro, yo tengo un compañero que se llama Eduardo Ali, entonces cuando el profe pasa la lista de asistencia dice Eduardo Ali-cate (jajajaja ¿Entienden?...Alicate), Si lo sé, mi última neurona sana murió…hace mucho tiempo en realidad, pero aquí estoy, ¿No me ven? Completamente ida de olla

Mi internet y yo tuvimos una pelea fuerte, es que ella dijo que Cristiano Ronaldo es más sexy que Kaká, entonces me moleste, y ella se fue a Sur África a ver el mundial de futbol sin mí.

Come les prometí comencé a trabajar en mi nuevo proyecto Alice y Jasper, ya están listos unos tres capítulos, ya está disponible el primero en mi perfil, su opinión la considero la más importante ya que son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial *-*

**YA ESTA MI NUEVO FANFIC JASPER/ALICE: ENTREN A MI PERFIL**

**ENTREN A MI PERFIL Y LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA, POR FAVOR *-***


	17. ¿Te como para el desayuno?

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**CHICAGO… ¿TE COMO PARA EL DESAYNO?**

**Disclamier: Cualquier menor de 20 años que no sepa a quien le pertenecen los personajes, no merece que se le llame adolescente…son de Meyer, Edward y su familia y los lobos, ella es egoísta no los quiere compartir conmigo, si yo, Vanessa, la trama es de Vanessa (Gata vampira)**

**Gracias a la niña que me hizo una sugerencia la tendré en cuenta, gracias.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una niña muy especial cuyo Review casi me hace llorar. ****CRISWEETGIRL…****en serio para mi saber que mi Fanfic te ayuda a sentirte mejor es…wao geniavilloso . ****SONIA: mi niña te tengo abandonada lo sé, es culpa del internet de mi estúpida vida y de "Jasper"**

**NO SEAN MALA GENTE Y LEAN MI OTRO FIC, ME HE ESFORZADO MUCHO**

Alice P.O.V

Tenía que mostrarme más calmada, Jasper y Bella ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo anda mal, tenía que controlarme _esa visión _no podía alterarme tanto, de todas formas no era tan grave.

Edward había entrado poco después de mi conversación con Bella y Jazz, lo mejor era controlar mis pensamientos, pero como estaba demasiado alterada para hacerlo decidí pedirle a Bella que me pusiera el escudo, y luego opte por tomar un largo y relajante baño, quizás así me tranquilizaría un poco.

Mire en el espejo mi perfil, mi "barriguita" era visible, puse mis manos sobre mi vientre

-Pequeña Eli, seguro que tanto estrés no puede ser bueno para ti. Recibí una patada como respuesta.

-Sabes si hay algo que tenemos los Cullen, es diversión, y por supuesto un gran sentido de la moda, claro excepto por tu tía Isabella, pero tranquila algún día aprenderá, o se acostumbrará, ó podríamos atarla y lavarle el celebro.

El agua de la bañera, las esencias de rosas y lilas, surtieron efecto ya estaba mucho más tranquila. Mientras trataba de que unos odiosos Jeans negros cerraran alrededor de mi cintura, percibí el aroma de Carlisle, tire los Odiosos Jeans y me decidí rápidamente por un vestido holgado.

-Hola—salude a Carlisle en la entrada de la puerta.

-Tu hermano me llamó me dijo que estabas esperando a que estuviéramos todos para contarnos algo, la verdad he tenido que atender una emergencia por eso he demorado

-Tranquilo Papá—dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Edward

-¿Nos vas a decir lo que pasa si o no?—pregunto Edward, visiblemente frustrado por no leer mi mente.

-Adelante Cielo—me animo Esmee

-Son los vulturis—solte de prisa. De pronto solo el silencio se escucho en la sala.

Al cabo de unos interminables, largos e incómodos segundos, Carlisle decidió hablar primero:

-¿Qué es lo que quieren…..acaso saben algo de los embarazos?

-No, no es eso, es solo que quieren venir a chequear a Nessie, como va su desarrollo y si es peligrosa.

-Entonces lo mejor, será que vayamos hasta allá con Nessie, para que no tengan que venir hasta acá, ¿No les parece?—intervino Bella

-No es tan mala, idea, deberíamos dividirnos, Carlisle, Jasper, Bella, Nessie y yo, podemos ir a Volterra—dijo Edward—Alice, Rose, Esmee y Emmett—pueden adelantar su ida a la Isla Esmee

-No me parece, me reusó a dejar a Alice sola, además me parece que los dejas a ellos cuatro en desventaja si algo ocurriese—refunfuñó mi esposo.

-No seas infantil Jasper, además pueden decirle a Jacob y a Seth, que las acompañen—dijo Edward.

Estuvimos un rato planeando todo, y después de dar mucha guerra mi esposo accedió a ir a Italia, eso fue luego de que Jacob, Seth y otro miembro de la manada aceptaran venir con nosotros a la Isla Esmee, aun que claro que el chucho alfa, también hizo pleito por que quería acompañar a mi sobrina.

Ocupamos todo el día empacando, y yo contrate un servicio de transporte para enviar las cosas de los bebes directamente a la Isla Esmee.

-Buenos Días, mis amores—me susurró Jasper al oído

-Buenos Días—salude—ayer fue un día de locos. ¿Qué hora es Jazzy?—pregunte después de darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Es tarde Al, son como las 7:30 y debemos estar en el aeropuerto a mas tardar a las 8, apúrate, ya todos están listos solo faltas tú cariño—me dijo mientras me desarropaba

Con increíble, pereza, me bañe y me puse el conjunto que había preparado la noche anterior, definitivamente hoy estaba más gorda.

Al llegar a la chica de la taquilla era algo lenta, o estaba algo ofuscada por tanta belleza, digo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi marido.

-¿Me puede repetir el pedido Señorita?—pregunto Doña sutileza, si le puse así por la forma tal "sutil" según ella, miraba a MI marido, claro y piensa que no me di cuenta, pero si hasta la señora ciega y sorda de 80 años que estaba detrás de mí en la fila se dio cuenta

-¿Acaso esto es un Mc Donald para que te "repita el pedido"?—pregunte indignada.

-Uhmmm… ¿Qué dijo?

-Olvídelo, ¿Vale?, necesito 10 boletos de aquí a Chicago, 5 de Chicago a Italia, y otros 5 de Chicago a Rio de Janeiro, pero para un día después ¿Entendiste, ó te hago un dibujito?

-Sí, sí ya entendí—repuso Doña Sutileza, luego de mirarme feo

-Que bueno, porque hoy no traigo conmigo mi pizarra, ni mis marcadores de colores

El aeropuerto de Chicago estaba atestado de gente, gente que se nos quedaba mirando como si fuésemos dioses griegos, sacados del propio Coliseo, me incomodaban las miradas de las chicas hacia Jazz, en especial la de un par de mocosas, eran rubias, altas, bonitas, no nos llegaban ni a los talones de los pies, pero había algo en ellas que me perturbaba.

-Hermanito, me puedes decir que piensan esas chicas de allí—le rogué a Edward—quien se había ofrecido acompañarme por un sándwich en la cefeteria

-Bueno, te seré honesto, están pensando en lanzárseles encima a Carlisle y a Jasper, iban a a llevarme a mí también pero saben que Bella viaja conmigo, tienen un plan….macabro, para seducir a tu esposo, pero tranquila.

-¡TRANQUILA! ¿Cómo quieres que este tranquila?—explote

-Alice, Jasper te ama, ¿Vale?

-Si lo sé, pero igual tengo que hacer algo, para indicarle a esa niña quien manda

-A veces, me das miedo hermanita—se sinceró

Rose, Emmett, y Esmee ya se habían despedido de todos, pero Jacob aun no soltaba a la pequeña semi-vampira.

-Jasper, te voy a extrañar tanto—dije en sus brazos, los suficientemente alto como para que las dos chicas odiosas, las cuales estaban atrás de Jasper pudieran escuchar.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña bailarina—dijo

-Te falto despedirte de alguien cariño—dije mientras marcaba mi panza, bajo la blusa holgada que llevaba puesta ocultaba mi pancita.

-Adiós, princesa no pateas ni le des mucha lata a tu mami—dijo mientras besaba mi vientre.

Las dos chicas que ahora se habían acercado más, quedaron petrificadas por lo que Jasper acababa de hacer, pobres ingenuas, de seguro no se habían percatado de mi "pancita". Me puse de puntitas, eche mis brazos a sus hombros y le di un último y apasionado beso, las chicas estaban verdes de la envidia y yo me sentí realizada.

-las estoy observando, guarden sus manitas para ustedes mismas, no lo miren, no lo toquen, no lo huelan…ó si no me las desayuno—dije en tono "amable" mientras le pasa por el lado. Puede escuchar unas risitas por parte de mi familia.

Tomamos un taxi, el conductor miro raro, vaya la porra a saber porque, lo único que hice fue empezar a cantar: "_la la me gusta comprar, la la la quiero gastar, la la la…..no es toy loca, estoy demente, la la", _o también pudo haber que le preguntase cada 4 minutos cuando faltaba, pero yo no tengo la culpa que el me respondiera que faltara poco.

Llegamos al pequeño edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, en vez de un edificio se parecía más a una gran casa, solo tenía cuatro pisos, termine la compra del bonito edificio, solo que ahora le harían falta unas cuantas remodelaciones, contrate un servicio para que ambientaran los espacios, claro di indicaciones precisas, según unos catálogos de mi diseñadora de interiores favoritas: yo. Viva yo.

Decidimos de ir a dormir a un pequeño hotel de paso, que estaba a unos 25 minutos en auto, nosotros decidimos caminar, bueno mejor dicho correr, llegamos rápido, dos palabras para describir el lugar: horrendo y espantoso, le quedaban mejor que su nombre "Hermoso y Espacioso".

-Mama, este lugar no es ni hermoso, ni espacioso—me queje al ver el pequeño baño de habitación.

-Cielo, no te quejes solo será una noche—dijo dulce Esmee

-Eso lo dices tú por qué no tienes que dormir, pregúntale a Jacob o a Rose, ellos también duerme

-En realidad, enana, Rose no tiene planes de dormir hoy—nos interrumpió Emmett

-Hasta cuando te vamos a decir que no nos interesa tu muy activa vida sexual—se quejo el chucho Jacob—Además pitufa creo la alfombra está mucho más cómoda que el colchón, ¿De qué es, de piedras a caso?

-Tu chucho apestoso, estas acostumbrado a dormir en la alfombra, así que no te quejes porque si no te mando a dormir a fuera—apareció con Rose en el marco de la puerta con mueca burlona.

-¿Tu quien te crees, barbie barata, mi dueña?—reto Jacob a Rose

-Ya quisieras tu perrito, si yo fuera tu dueña no tuvieras pulgas, y ya te habría mandado a castrar—dijo Rose con una expresión que la hubiera convertido en la nueva protagonista de "mujeres asesinas""

-Ya basta de pelea niños—intervino Esmee—Jacob porque no vas a tu habitación, puedes pedir algo de comer cielo, Rose y Emmett vayan a su habitación….o mejor no, procuren no dañar nada, compórtense, Alice, podemos bajar un rato, te acompaño a caminar un rato si quieres.

Acepte de buena gana y salí a pasear con Esmee una caminata, no me sentaría nada mal otro poco de aire fresco, de pronto empecé a sentir un dolor fuerte y punzante en la parte baja de mi vientre

-Esmee—me queje

-Si cielo

-Me duele mucho—dije mientras ponía una mano en mi vientre y con la otra me apoyaba en una baranda cercana.

Muahahajahajaha *risa malvada cortesía de escobas barre fácil, escobas con las que barres fácil*

¿Creen que soy malvada por dejarlas así?

Hay mis niñas han pasado tantas cosas *suspira* tiene un Jazz personal que da problemas. Bah.

Lo de "no estoy loca estoy demente", es que cuando la gente me pregunta si estoy loca, yo les digo que no, que solo estoy demente, En fin, he estado un poco loca últimamente, solo los últimos 16 años de mi vida, me siento muy triste porque creo que no podre ir al estreno de Eclipse, es que el grupo oficial de Fans de mi estado el TSFV, va, solo que al cine que van me queda muy lejos, y como es viernes mis papas trabajan ese día y pues como verán tristemente aun soy solo una niña mantenida (xDD)….vale prometo que me independizare y buscare un trabajo, si consigo trabajo pues creo que me costara mas actualizar /:…además mis AMIGOS. son unos aguafiestas, si enfrente de todas estas niñas se los digo (xdd) no me quieren acompañar al estreno, muchos que porque es mucho desastre, ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo Sonia *-* (lloró, en serio a veces desearía que alguna de ustedes viviera cerca de mi casa, me siento incomprendida….pero bueno, mi hermana solo tiene 13 y aquí Eclipse es para mayores de 14…Invite hasta a mi mama al estreno ¿pueden creer que grado de desesperación tengo?...no se crean mi mama es una Twilight Mom, es que yo creo que si después de tanta insistencia mía no leía los libros, además yo solo hablaba y hablo de eso ….pero en fin…por cierto veo viajes en mi futuro, así que creo que hare lo posible por ver cómo me las arregló para actualizar, tratare de llevar mi portátil


	18. la GLO con la A : GLOOOBOOO

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**LA "GLO" CON LA "A" DICE: "GLOOOBOOO"**

**_Disclamier: Los personajes que reconozcan son de Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la trama y "Daniel" Cuando su mamá me lo presta y va a mi casa a comerse mis chocolates =)_**

**ESTOY SOÑANDO O LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 R&R , PEÑIZQUENME ;)**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO, VA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y SOBRE TODO A LAS QUE DEJEN REVIEW, GRACIAS ME HAN AYUDADO A CUMPLIR UNA META *-***

**A MI SUPERMEGAHIPERESPECIAL CUÑADA *-* TeAmoSonia*-***

**A la mi PROMO VI, aunque sé que no leerán esto, los Adoro (Oficialmente soy Bachiller de la Republica Bolivariana de Venezuela) Medicina Allá vamos ;)**

**A mi niño, precioso, Daniel Alejandro,(Quien no leerá esto, simplemente porque aun no sabe leer) fuente de Inspiración del capítulo de hoy, lo Amo inmensamente siempre contaras conmigo peque***

**SORRY :$**

**Perdón, mil veces perdón ****L**

**Estuve haciendo un curso, que era desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde, de lunes a viernes, no les pido que me perdonen, pero les traigo el capítulo haber si se les ablanda el corazón **

Emmett P.O.V

Iba caminando, por algún lugar, cuando escuche que Esmee me llamaba a velocidad vampírica, y fue a socorrerla, cuando llegue vi que sostenía a Alice del brazo y la acompañaba a sentarse en una banca

-¿Qué le paso a Alice?, no me digas que esta de parto, si es así, con gusto yo le asisto, enfermera, necesito toallas limpias, agua caliente, tijeras desinfectadas, un sándwich y que seques mi sudor

-Emmett, cielo, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?, no creo que Ali este de parto solo tiene un calambre

-No importa Ma, deja que yo le ayude…

-Pero Emmett, ¿Cuándo obtuviste tu titulo en Medicina que me lo perdí?-

-Esme, Dulce, tierna y despistada Esme, con las maravillas de la tele y el internet ya no hace falta ir a la escuela de Medicina- dije-Ahora si me lo permites déjame ayudar a Alice con su calambre.

-¿Si sabes lo que haces?-pregunto Alice, en realidad no entiendo porque no me tienen confianza, ¿Cuándo he hecho yo una estupidez?, vale, no respondan eso, pero obvio que se lo que estoy haciendo, en caso de calambres, lo mejor es la respiración boca a boca, DUH

-Ni se te ocurra Idiota-me advirtió Alice

-Crees que yo quiero hacerlo más que tu, es en nombre de la Ciencia Alice Cullen-le reprendí

-Idiota, que tiene que ver mi calambre, con que me des respiración boca a boca, se te olvida que NO RESPIRAMOS-dijo exalta, mi _dulce _hermanita

-Creo que las hormonas te tienen a mal, búscate un Novio Alice para que te quite ese humor de perros que traes, Jazz es mi hermano, pero ambos sabemos que tú tienes tus necesidades….

-Emmett, cierra el pico, ¿Quieres?-gruño mi hermanita mal humorada-para luego cerrar los ojos y recostarse en la banca. ¿Está teniendo un ataque? yo se lo advertí. –NO me dejes, Alice, eres mi hermana favorita, no se lo digas a Bella-brame cuando tome su mano y no sentí el pulso. NO TIENE PULSO, ayuda….piensa, ¿Qué hacen los doctores de la tele cuando la gente no tienen pulso?

-Esme, dos miligramos de Epinefrina-le pedí a mi madre, pero ella estaba de los más tranquila sosteniéndole la otra mano a Alice.

-Emmett, tranquilo no hagas ruido, deja descansar a Alice-susurro Esme, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi hermana

-Eres una mala, mala, mala, mala, mala mama, ¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJAR QUE SE MUERA ASÍ TU PEQUEÑA HIJA, NO VES QUE NO TIENE PULSO Y NO REACCIONA?

-Emmett, Aplácate, no ves que solo está dormida

-Sí, claro entonces explícame como es que no tiene pulso-exigí

-Emmett, cielo, tomate el pulso-pidió mi madre-No entendía porque quería que me tomara el pulso a mí mismo, pero bueno….; me costó unos segundos darme cuenta que yo tampoco tenía pulso, NO TENGO PULSO, Epinefrina, necesito Epinefrina

*Minutos más tardes, un Show de histeria y una explicación de del porque los vampiros no tienen pulso*

-Rossie, Rose de mi corazón-cante cuando entre a nuestra habitación después de haber llevado a la enana a su cuarto aun dormida, no es por nada, pero a la pitufa le pesan los huesos

-Sí, Cielo

-Salgamos a pasear-le invite

-Bueno, pero solo un rato

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Decidí bajar un rato al pueblo, me puse bonita, quiero decir _más _bonita, Me puse un vestidito suelto de tarde, unas bailarinas y me recogí el pelo, en media coleta.

-¿Lista?-pregunto mi esposo, solo asentí mientras le tomaba del brazo

En el camino, Emmett me iba contando su "increíble hazaña medica", e insistía en estudiar medicina, y montar su propio consultorio, honestamente, yo como su fiel, atenta, buena y dedica esposa no le pondría ni un dedo para que me lo vendara, y les recomiendo que sigan mi ejemplo, preferiría ir a un _BarrioAdentro(1)*, _créanme

Las miradas lujuriosas, de las estúpidas humanas no pasaron desapercibidas, por eso cada vez que una se pasa de la raya, aparte de fulminarlas con la miraba, me pegaba mas a mi Osito, _ Tontas humanitas muéranse de la envidia _

Estaba observando unos autos de juguetes hechos en madera, cuando no pude evitar escuchar la discusión de una Señora con su hijo:

-_Nunca me compran nadita de nada-refunfuño el niño. _No pude evitar sonreír al ver que el niño traiga en una mano un muñeco de Spiderman y en la otra se maniobraba para sostener un NintendoDs y comer su helado

-_Daniel Alejandro, compórtate-_Le contradijo con dulzura la que supongo era su madre

-_Yo lo que quiero es un la "GLO" con la "A": GLO-BO, ¿Entendiste?-_Daniel "deletreo" Con tanta seguridad la palabra Globo, que casi creí que GLO con la A, decía Globo, no puede evitar reír, ganándome una mirada de confusión por parte de Emmett

-Rosalie Liliam Hale, dime que no te causa gracia el hecho de que torturen a ese pobre, niño, lo único que quiere es un G-L-O-B-O, la GLO con la A, si yo hubiera sabido que te gustaba ver sufrir a los pobres e indefensos niños, ten por seguro que no hubiera donado mi esperma, para que tu tuvieras a dos pobres niño para torturar, me recuerdas a Troncha Toro (2)*, me has engañado todos estos años de matrimonio-Emmett me causo y yo simplemente quede perpleja, la gente que pasa por la calle se nos quedaba mirando

-Emmett, ¡Cierra tu bocota ahora mismo!-le mande a callar, mientras hablaba, sobre lo malvada que era, que era una especie de Cruela De Vil (3)*, pero versión niños

-No me rió por que torturan al niño, Emmett, Ni siquiera lo están torturando-aclare

-¿Y porque te ríes Osita?-pregunto mi tontico esposo

-Haber Emmett, G-L-O-B-O, No se deletrea "GLO" con la "A"-le explique

-¿A no?-pregunto, mientras hacia su cara de "pensar"

-No Osito-

Emmett estuvo tres minutos "pensando" , cuando al parecer una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza, y no, no lo digo en el sentido literal

-Osita, ¿Sabes algo?-me pregunto

-Dime Emmett

-Sigo sin entender-me dijo con cara de confusión, en este punto no sabía si reír, llorar, salir corriendo, o todas las cosas a la vez.

Decidí optar por lo más práctico, comprar una pizarra y explicárselo, gracias al Cielo que entendió a la 7ma, vez porque estaba ya bastante dispuesta a dejar a mis hijos sin padre, bastante dispuesta.

Emmett, me dijo que tenía "cosas" que comprar y me dijo que lo vería dentro de ese mismo lugar en unos treinta minutos, yo por mi parte volví a la tienda comprar el pequeño auto de madera, me encontré de nuevo con el niñito, quien ahora traiga un globo en forma de perro en su mano, reía internamente, 28 minutos 32 segundos más tardes, Emmett se acercaba a mí, con una terrible sonrisa en su rosto y un gran paquete en sus manos, suspire resignada, que tramaría ahora mi esposo

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE TRAMA EMMETT AHORA?**

**JAJAJA, SE ME ESTA HACIENDO COSTUMBRE DEJARLAS CON LAS DUDA x)**

***1: No es por ofender, ni nada por estilo, pero acá BarrioAdentro, la gente de Venezuela sabe que es, les explico a las demás, son como centros de salud pública, pero los médicos en su mayoría son un fiasco, mi prima estaba en la Universidad, y le dio un dolor en el riñón, y fue porque no le queda de otra, y después de hacerle un eco grama, la Doctora le dijo que sus dos riñones, estaban perfectamente bien, Mi prima SOLO TIENE UN RIÑON, jajaja**

***2: Vieron la Película de Matilde, Troncha Toro, una Señora fea que tortura a los niños**

***3: Cruela De Vil, la de 101 dálmatas ;)**

**Explico lo de GLO con la A, por si no lo entendieron, cuando a los niños les enseñan a leer, que le dicen, MA con la Mi, MAMI etc, pues no sé de donde mi primito (Daniel) saco la loca idea de que la GLO con la A, era GLOBO en fin ;)**

**Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, YEAH, hasta marzo o febrero que empiezo mi vida universitaria.**

**Como sé que he tardado en actualizar, llevo la mitad, del próximo capítulo, tratare de subir, mañana o pasado mañana ;) Eso si dejen sus Reviews, para saber si todavía hay gente que me lee, otra cosa, les invito a pasarse por mi otra historia :)**

**REVIEWS *porfavor***


	19. Aprendiendo Medicina con el Doctor Emmet

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO IXX**

**APRENDIENDO MEDICINA CON EL DOCTOR EMMETT**

_**Disclamier: solo la trama me pertenece, LOS PERSONAJES con de Meyer, ¿Por qué? Porque ella tiene sueños geniales y yo solo sueño que se parten los brakets xD (En serio soñé que se me partían todos los brakets) **_

**Sé que les había prometido actualizar antes, pero no tenía internet, mejor dicho sigo sin internet estoy 'robando' internet en casa de mi abuela, el próximo capítulo esta casi listo, no les prometo actualizar rápido (por los problemas de Inter) pero les prometo que será un capítulo más largo**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a LUZ (la Universidad del Zulia) fueron los que me transmitieron los conocimientos que inspiraron este capítulo ;)**

**A mi más que amiga SONIA, y a mis BFF: Fabiola *-***

**NO las distraigo, nos leemos abajo :D**

**Rose P.O.V**

Me preocupe un poco, ¿Qué demonios se le había ocurrido hacer ahora a mi "imaginativo" esposo?

-¿Qué traes hay Emm?-le pregunte, sin delatar mi curiosidad

-Es una sorpresa, cuando lleguemos al hotel se las muestro-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Bueno, vámonos-le dije con el genio un poco revuelto

Al poco rato llegamos al hotel, Emmett se quedo en nuestra habitación y yo decidí pasar por la habitación de Esme y Alice, Esme estaba tejiendo y Alice, bueno digamos que ella lo "intentaba".

-¿Cómo te sientes Ali?-le pregunte al tiempo que me sentaba en la incómoda cama

-Bien, me siento mejor, gracias al tratamiento del "Súper Doctor" de la familia-dijo en broma y las tres reímos.

-¿Qué estas tejiendo?-le pregunte a mi hermana

-¿Qué no es obvio?-pregunto un poco sorprendida mientras levantaba lo que sea que fuese lo que tejía

-Uhmmm….suéter-intente adivinar, diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Claro que no Rose-dijo ofendida-¿Qué no ves que es botincito de bebé?

-Oh si ya lo veo-mentí descaradamente, era mejor eso que decirle que "Eso" que tejía no parecía un botín.

-¿Y tu Esme que estas tejiendo?-pregunte

-Un Suéter para Jacob-me dijo sin despegar los ojos de las agujas

-Y hablando del rey de Roma y la mascota que se asoma-dije al percibir el poco agradable olor de "Scooby Doo", y luego la sonrisa estúpida que siempre traía en su horrible cara.

-Hola Barbie, ¿Qué más ya te hiciste la manicura?-pregunto burlón el muy estúpido de Jacob, yo solo me limite a hacerle una "seña" con mis mano derecha

-¿Dónde está tu Ken?-pregunto

-Muérete Jacob Black-le dije en el tono más huraño posible, sin despegar la vista de mi reciente manicura

-Solo si tu lo haces primero, Rubia sin cerebro

-¡Basta los dos!-intervino mi madre- Jacob, cielo mídete el suéter que te hice-dijo y Jacob se limito a hacer cara de espanto a sus espaldas

No se tardo mucho, en quitarse la camiseta sucia que traía y sustituirla por el "varonil" suéter que Esme, le había tejido

-Esme, muchas…pero Uhmm, me veo "femenino"-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Igual te veías "femenino" sin el suéter-dijo mi hermanita.

-Choca esos cinco Alice-dije mientras aprovechaba que el Perro se miraba aterrado frente al espejo, para sacar mi BlackBerry y tomarle una foto

-Dime que no tomaste una foto-dijo mientras me miraba ceñudo

-¿Qué vas a hacerme 'chucho'?-gruñí y él me gruñó como repuesta, iba a lanzármele encima pero la entrada de mi marido nos dejo a todos en Shock, Alice reía como histérica, vidente tramposa, seguramente ya lo había visto, Jacob lo miraba contrariado, Esme y yo solo negábamos con la cabeza.

-¡¿Emmett qué demonios, ya carnaval paso?-le dije sorprendida al ver a mi esposo, metido en una bata blanca de Doctor, en la parte derecha tenía escrito: _Dr. Emmett Cullen, _y en su cuello colgado un estetoscopio.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-Preguntó mi hermana cuando logro cesar sus estrepitosas risas

-¿Qué no es obvio duende?: el Ridículo, ¿Qué mas aparte de eso podría estar haciendo?-Jacob disfruto el burlarse de mi esposo.

-Emmett, cielo, no puedes andar por ahí disfrazado de doctor, no quiero imaginarme qué pasaría si una persona te pidiese ayuda.

-No te ofendas Emm, pero yo no dejaría ni que me tomaras el pulso

-Ni que fuera veterinario para tomarte el pulso, 'perrito'-me burle

-Bueno, bueno, basta de pelear y tomen asiento, que ya va empezar la clase del Doctor Emmett-dijo mi Osito para luego sacar un pizarrón de la bolsa y mandarnos a callar a todos

-Empezaremos con algo básico, los huesitos del cuerpo humano-dijo señalando con su apuntador el pizarrón en blanco

-Ahora si se volvió loco-le susurró Jacob a Esme

-Tu-señalo Emmett a Jacob-Si no te interesa mi clase te puedes ir-dijo en tono autoritario Emmett

Jacob se disponía a irse cuando Emmett, lo interrumpió de nuevo

-¿A dónde cree que va alumno?-pregunto Emmett deteniéndolo en la puerta

-Me voy, es lo que acabas decir ¿no?-pregunto perdido Jacob

-Ahhhh-suspiro frustrado mi esposo-¿Nunca has ido al liceo o qué?, no sabes que cuando el Profesor dice "Puedes irte si no te interesa": NO debes irte, ¿Entendiste?

-Lo que sea, yo me quiero ir-insistió Jacob

-Si te vas te va a quedar la materia (n/a: quedar la materia: no pasarla, rasparla, aplazarla etc)

-Mírame, estoy temblando-dijo sarcástico Jacob

-Deberías, o si no voy a morderte, ahora vuelve a tu asiento-gruño y Jacob resignado volvió a sentarse

-Continuando la clase, es importante destacar que el cuerpo de los humanos tiene de 206 a 211 huesos, esto se debe a que….-Emmett iba a continuar pero Jacob levanto su mano interrumpiendo la clase

-¿Alguna duda alumno Jacob?-pregunto Emmett-Si es sobre los huesos de los de su especie, no se preocupe en preguntar, no soy veterinario-Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada

-No, no tengo ninguna "duda", solo quería aclarar porque la alumna aquí presente, puede dormirse, en clase y yo no puedo irme-dijo Jacob, señalando a Alice, quien se había quedado dormida

-Esto es una completa y total falta de respeto-dijo Emmett, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –Hazme el favor de despertarla, Jacob

-Lo siento profe, usted la durmió, usted la despierta-dijo Jacob intentando ocultar su risa

-Esto sí es el colmo de la insolencia, Señor Black, está castigado, ahora váyase al rincón, mirando a la pared, y para mañana quiero un informe sobre lo lindo, sexy y buen doctor que soy. Jacob bufo y maldijo por lo bajo hasta que llego a la esquina, y mirando la pared, empezó a maldecir de nuevo, la escena en conjunto era graciosa: Jacob castigado, Alice Dormida, yo empecé a hacer dibujitos sobre una servilleta y Esme me hacia trenzas y me peinaba el cabello, típica clase de bachillerato.

-¿Han entendido clases?-pregunto Emmett, después de terminar de explicar algo sobre la parte gelatinosa que tenían los huesos adentro o algo así

-Si-dijimos todos al unísono, aun ninguno le había prestado la minina atención

-Entonces, repito hay 12 pares de costillas, costillitas como las de cerdo en salsa BBQ,(delicioso) de los 12 pares, son 7 reales, 3 falsas y 2 flotantes, como su nombre lo dicen las reales, son las que son reales, siempre dicen la verdad, en cambio las tres falsas son unas mentirosas, y las flotantes, que no se les olvide: Flotan-Emmett explicaba su "clase" muy metido en ella, por todo lo que es sagrado se volvió loco, las costillas no Flotan. Levante mi mano haber si paraba de una vez por todas este tormento.

-¿Si Alumna Rosalie?-me pregunto serio mi Osito

-¿A qué hora se acaba la clase?-pregunte haciendo un puchero

-A la hora que yo diga-dijo en tono huraño, cual profesor amargado-Ahora continuemos con la clase, ya hablamos un poco de Anatomía, aunque esta noche si gustan pueden "estudiar" el cuerpo humano-dijo lanzándome una mirada sugerente.

-Ahora, con respecto a fisiología, bueno, eso lo verán después a quien le importa saber que hace cada órgano del cuerpo humano, por lo menos nosotros somos vampiros, el único órgano aperte del celebro que nos funciona es…

-¡Entendimos Emmett!-gritamos al unísono.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que no son tan malos alumnos después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa-Continuando pasemos a patología y farmacología, tampoco nos importan mucho las enfermedades, somos vampiros, no nos enfermamos, DUH, pero si por casualidad algún humano le pide consejos si se enferman, (Que lo harán por que esos humanos son enfermizos), necesitan saber algo fácil de farmacología, no pueden estar recetando cualquier medicina, así como así, si tienen dolor de cabeza recétenle DOL*y si tienen fiebre ACETAMINOFEN*, o si se les hace más fácil solo le receten Kriptonita* a todo, le duele la uña: Kriptonita con eso, tienen Influenza H1N1: recétenle Kriptonita.

-¿Falta mucho Emmett, quiero ir a comprar un chocolate?-se quejo aún adormilada Alice

-Lo ultimo y lo más importante, nunca, pero nunca de los jamás de los jamases digan que el paciente está bien, si llega una señora con dolor en una uña, díganle a ella y a los familiar que está muy, muy grave.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte con una pizca de curiosidad

-Sencillo, si la matan entonces no tendrán la culpa, porque ya el dijeron que llego grave, y si la curan del grave "dolor de uña" entonces serán uno héroes-Me explico yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Ahora mis queridísimas alumnas, y no tan querido alumno, la clase ha concluido, Señor Black no se olvide de su informe, Señorita Alice usted también tendrá que hacer un informe sobre los beneficios de la Kriptonita, Señorita Rosalie, usted tiene que estudiar más afondo anatomía ¿Si me entiende? Y Señora Esme….

-Ni te atrevas a poner tarea, Emmett, o te castigo-le interrumpió mi madre

Así era mi osito, nunca cambiaría, pero no importaba, o no mientras "Aprendiera" Anatomia

**¿Les gusto Emmett Doctor/profesor?**

**Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que hayan disfruta leyéndolo, es un poquito más largo que el anterior, y está hecho con muchísimo cariño para ustedes**

**Discúlpenme lo malo ;)**

**Aclaro el asunto de Medina, es por que como les conté el curso que estaba haciendo era de Medicina, y bueno creo que salí solo pensando en eso, lo de que son 12 pares de costillas es cierto, son 7 reales, 3 falsas y 2 flotantes, pero no como lo explico nuestro Emmett claro x) **

**Lo de lo Kriptonita, también es una experiencia personal ;)..Les contare**

**En clase, al Profe, le pregunto a un compañero que porque no había ido la clase anterior, y este le dijo que había estado enfermo el día anterior y la profe con todo el humor del mundo le respondió: 'Wau ¿Y te curaste de un día para otro con Kriptonita?', quizá no entiendan el chiste, pero yo sí ;) La Kriptonita es Milagrosa ;)**

**NO le hagan caso a Emmett, con eso de la receta médica, no vayan por la calle recetando gente si no saben nada de medicina ;)**

**Gracias, por las Alertas y los Reviews C=**

**Los reviews adelgazan**

**Otra duda, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a algo o simplemente quieren preguntarme lo que sea, aun que no tenga que ver con el Fanfic, aquí estoy yo: VANE*A sus servicios, aprovechen que es Gratis **

**Dejando un review participan en el sorteo de unas vacaciones, a la Playa Seca de su patio, o a La Puerta de su casa ;) (esto solo lo entiende la gente de Venezuela creo :/)**


	20. Obseción Chiclosa

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**OBSECIÓN CHICLOSA **

_**Disclamier: los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de Meyer, solo la trama, las chicas raras y el Señor Alcohólico me pertenecen ;)**_

**Como se los prometí aquí está un capítulo un poquito más largo que los dos últimos anteriores, disfrútenlo y nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Alice P.O.V**

En una escala del 1 al loco, Emmett o debería decir, El doctor/profesor Emmett, rompía todas las escalas de la locura, pero en fin, eso ya lo sabemos así que no es relevante, después de la "clase", el chucho se fue a dormir en la habitación de alado, y Emmett y Rose, fueron a "practicar" anatomía, en un lugar que ojala estuviese muy alejado, y Esme y yo nos habíamos quedado en nuestro cuarto, mi madre se había ofrecido a enseñarme a tejer.

-¿Voy bien Esme?-le pregunte a mi madre

-No, no así no Alice, creo que será mejor empezar desde lo básico

-Como usted diga, Señora-dije haciendo un saludo militar

-Empezaremos por Cadenas, Palotes y Medios Puntos-me explicó-Lo primero que hay que hacer es un nudito antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier cosa-

-….Y pasamos la aguja así, ¿Entendiste?-las "cadenitas" se veían sencillas, claro una cosa era verlo y entenderlo y otra cosa era llevarlo a la práctica, el primer fiasco me lo lleve cuando el estúpido nudo no me salía, decidí decirle a Esme que me hiciera el condenado nudito, de todas formas era solo un nudito, decidí pasar y continuar haciendo las "cadenitas" , fue absolutamente frustrante, me salían choretas, de lado, y lo peor de todo era que cada vez que pasaba la aguja me pinchaba el dedo.

-¿Cómo vas cielo?-me pregunto Esme luego de unos 25 minutos, estaba tan encimada en hacer "cadenitas" o pincharme los dedos, que no fije que Esme llevaba una larga hilera de "cadenitas", mientras que yo no llevaba ni 10 centímetros de "cadenitas".

-MAL, Esme, mal –dije y suspire resignada-Esto es frustrante-dije mientras señalaba mi dedo pinchado y la "cosa" choreta que había hecho

-Tranquila cielo, ya aprenderás, ahora creo que es mejor que t vayas a dormir-Mi aconsejo mientras me acomodaba el cabello

-Pero….pero es que quiero tejerle unos botincitos a Elizabeth-refunfuñe

- ella no nacerá mañana, así que todavía tienes tiempo, ¿Vale?, ahora a la cama, mañana volamos hacia la Isla

Decidí seguirle el consejo a Esme, igualmente estaba muy cansada y los ojos empezaban a cerrarse contra mi voluntad.

La noche fue pésima, las camas eran verdaderamente incomodas, hubiera preferido dormir en el suelo, lo que me alegraba el día era que pronto estaría en una cómoda cama en la Isla Esme, y que pronto llamaría, mi dulce, tierno, adorable, perfecto, caballero, genial...esposo

-¿Cómo dormiste Enana?-me pregunto mi hermano en el umbral de la puerta cargando con las maletas de Rose

-¿Yo?, pésimo, pero ya me imagino que ustedes no durmieron-dije, el muy descarado de Emmett no puedo aguantar la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro

-Deja los celos, yo no tengo la culpa de que Jasper no cumpla con sus obligaciones maritales-se mofo

-Si Jasper no cumpliera sus obligaciones maritales, ¿Entonces como es que estoy embarazada?, y No, no digas por obra y gracia del espíritu Santo-espete mientras terminaba de arreglar mis cosas

-Lo que digas Enana, quizá fue cacho* ó quizás el "pequeño soldadito" cumplió con sus responsabilidades contigo esa vez, quien sabe e imagino que lo estaba haciendo con Michael Jackson, entre gustos y colores, además hay que respetarles las preferencias a tu esposito…

-¿Cómo sabes tú que la Guaira es lejos? *-le rete

-Uhm…bueno, bueno ya no me acorrales para defender a tu esposo…cof …gay…cof-dijo entro "tos"

-¿Cómo sabes tú que Jasper es gay, ah? ¿Acaso te has acostado con él o qué?-le volví a retar, era divertido acorralar al oso

-uhm…c-cla-ro que NO, enana pervertida-me reclamó, yo solo me reí como una condenada.

-Haber, 'Emmettsito' si quieres jugar: bien, solo recuerda que yo juego mejor-dije con una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro, y me marche dejando a mi pobre hermano pasmado, al llegar al pasillo me encontré con Rose, Esme, y Jacob quien era más que obvio que habían escuchado la conversación, ahora se reían estrepitosamente.

-Rose ve por tu adorable esposo, Jacob ve por mis maletas y tu Esme llama un taxi, pero que no sea como el tipo loco de la otra vez-

-Alguien amaneció mandona hoy-murmuro Jacob antes de ir por mis maletas.

-Alguien amaneció con ganas de perder una pata hoy-le rete antes de ir por unos caramelos de la maquina dispensadora

Llegue a la maquina dispensadora, que estaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando llegue había ocurrido una catástrofe, mas enorme que el que atentado contra las torres gemelas, una catástrofe que superaba el drama del 'casi suicido' de Bella, si una chica de uno 14 años se había llevado el ultimo paquetico de chicles que yo quería

-Hola, me llamo Alice y ¿Tu?-le pregunte excesivamente amable

-¿Me hablas a mí?-pregunto la pequeña 'roba chicles'

-No, le hablo al lampazo que está ahí-le señale sarcástica, pero no entendió-Si te hablo a ti, ¿Cómo te llamas?-insistí amable de nuevo

-Yo no me acuerdo-me dijo mirando al vacio con cara de enferma mental-Pero ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Yo quería saber si me podías dar tu chicle, es que es ese el que me gusta-le dije amable

-¿Y cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-pregunto de nuevo

-Alice, ¿Me puedes dar el chicle?-le volvía a preguntar

-¿Quieres mi chicle, porque?-pregunto de nuevo

-Sabes que Olvídalo-le dije mientras me iba, aunque no hacía falta decirlo. Seguro se le olvidaba

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me grito mientras me alejaba, si definitivamente esta niña tiene la retentiva de una zanahoria, me recuerda a Dory la de 'Buscando a Nemo', pero Dory era mucho más agradable con todo y eso que era un pez

Seguí caminado en busca de otra máquina dispensadora de chicles, no camine mucho, a unos pocos metros vislumbre otra máquina, en la que parecía que estaban mis chicles, cuando llegue, había otra chica, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negras que decía 'Quítate de mi camino o muérete', unos Jeans negros ajustado, unas converse negras, el pelo lleno de mechones morados y azules y por la forma en la que mascaba, se había metido por lo menos 7 cajitas de chicles en la boca

-Niña, este es mi territorio-dijo 'amenazante'-la chica rara

-Sí, dime ¿Cómo lo marcaste, hiciste pis por aquí cerca como los animales, ó simplemente es un decreto?-Pregunté sarcástica

-Quieta muñequita, no quieres problemas con 'la jefa'-me dijo con ese tono que según ella inspiraba miedo

-¿Y quién es 'la jefa'?-pregunte burlona, mientras que con mis ojos buscaba mis chicles favoritos

-Soy yo-bufó-E intento halarme el brazo por detrás, y lo he dicho "intento" porque mis reflejos vampíricos no la dejaron ni tocarme

-Solo vengo por unos chicles, y me voy, así ve a tu esquina a "hacer rarita" y no molestes, ¿vale?-le dije seria mientras apretaba el botón para obtener mis chicles

-¡NOOOOOO!-grite al darme cuenta de que esos no eran los chicles que yo quería

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto la chica rara

-Estos no son los chicles que yo buscaba, estos son sabor a fresa-mentolada, y yo los quería mentolada-fresa-grite

-¿No es lo mismo?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-¡Pos supuesto que NO!-le explique un poco exasperada

-Rarita-murmuró

-El burro llamando al conejo orejón-musite en voz baja y di media vuelta para marcharme en busca de mis anhelados chicles

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto cuando ya había dado unos cuantos pasos

-¡Que mi novio es orejón! –mentí mientras continuaba mi búsqueda

Luego de caminar durante larga horas por el desierto, UPS! Creo que exagero, luego de caminar unos minutos por un desértico pasillo, la vi, ahí estaba la maquina y sí dentro de la maquina reposaban mis adorados chicles mentolada-fresa.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurría pensar que mentolada-fresa es lo mismo a fresa-mentolada? DUH

Me acerque dando brinquitos a la maquina, Intente meter el billete de 5 dólares, pero luego leí un letrero que decía: "Solo billetes de un dólar o monedas de 25 centavos", busque en mi billetera y encontré un billete de un dólar, lo inserte, pero la estúpida máquina lo devolvía, lo intente otra vez, y lo mismo, alise el billete y volví a intentarlo, nada, ya estaba exasperada.

-Bebes ya pronto estarán con mami-dije acariciándolos por sobre el vidrio, en un acto debo decir que bastante enfermizo

Intente probar suerte con las monedas, pero hoy el destino definitivamente estaba en mi contra, como no, no tenía suficientes monedas, ¿Por qué las maquinas no aceptaban tarjetas de crédito o por lo menos cheques?

Pero no Alice Cullen jamás se da por vencida, así, y aunque fuera de manera ilegal y poco decorosa obtendría esos chicles, mire para ambos lados, para asegurarme que nadie me estuviera viendo, pero no, no había moros en la costa, lo hice, con un 'suave' golpecito logre partir el vidrio y como si nada me metí una cajita completa en la boca y guarde el resto en mi bolso, y como me sentí culpable deje dinero suficiente para reparar el vidrio.

Entonces me fije en la hora, me había tardado demasiado, los chicos ya estarían exasperados, por lo que me devolví caminado un poco más a prisa, eso sin perder el glamur

-OH, Oh, soy vampira, Oh sí, tengo un sexy esposo, Oh sí, y ustedes me envidian, Oh sí, Oh sí-88- Iba cantando en voz baja el nuevo éxito del momento, el titulo de la canción: OH Sí, de la misma autora de: "La, la, la", como decía iba caminado por ahí cuando sentí el aroma a humano, pero no, no era un humano normal, su sangre olía alcohol, se notaba que el tipo ponía en práctica la frase: "Yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida", la visión llegó muy rápido, y todo ocurrió el doble de rápido

El señor se encontraba con el arma apuntado directo a mi cien.

-¡Dame tú celular!-ordeno

-No te pongas agresivo amigo, te puedo dar mi numero o mejor si quieres mi pin puedo dártelo, o me das el tuyo y yo te agrego, acépame, ¿Vale?

-No estoy jugando niña, dame tu teléfono, o te las veras conmigo-dijo mientras me 'atemorizaba'

-Yo tampoco estoy jugando, si no me quieres dar el pin, me da igual, además nadie amenaza a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Hale-dije, en otras circunstancias le había dado el teléfono, pero no, en este tenía unas fotos embarazosas de Emmett, y esas fotos eran mi boleto hacia un nuevo auto

-Lo mejor será que me des tu bolso-dijo entre dientes, había pensado en salir corriendo, pero BAH, esto se volvía divertido

-Sabes no creo que el bolso combine con esos zapatos-señale despectivamente-Aun que no creo que nada combine con esos zapatos, de verdad te urge un cambio de "look"

-Perdón Señorita Fashion Pólice-suspiro resignado

-Tú también ves ENews! g-e-n-i-a-l- Dije 'emocionada'-Yo creo que como eres un tanto bajo, las rayas verticales te harían ver más alto, nunca uses rayas horizontales, te harán ver más regordete, aun que una dieta no te caería mal, sabes que en la actualidad mucha gente padece de diabetes, deberías dejar el alcohol no es bueno para el hígado, use colores como el azul, van con tu tono de piel y jamás combines rojo con rosado… ¿Entendiste?-estuve unos minutos intentado 'resumirle' a mi nuevo 'amigo' los consejos para cambiar su aspecto

-Oh Dios que he hecho yo para merecer esto, admito que no soy un hombre de bien, de niño le robaba los chicles a la maestra y me ponía debajo de las escaleras para verle la ropa interior a las niñas del curso superior, y ahorita soy un vil y asqueroso ladrón, nunca voy a la iglesia, tengo 4 mujeres y 13 hijos (a ninguno los mantengo) pero, ¿Merezco esta tortura?

-Pobre Señor Ladrón-suspire-hagamos un trato yo te daré algo de dinero si me prometes que te harás un cambio de "Look" ya mismo, no puedes andar por la vida así-dije mientras sacaba algo de dinero, y lo ponía en el suelo, donde yacía arrodillado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas lamentándose por algo

Antes de irme puede escucharlo murmurar, algo así como.

"Pin, ENews, rayas, gordo, hígado, rojo con rosa, rosa con naranja, naranja con turquesa (W.T.F?)"

Entre otras cosas que murmuraba mientras se balanceaba en posición fetal, con un tic extraño en el ojo derecho

Me fui satisfecha, tenía mis chiches y había hecho mi buena acción del día

**¿Lo disfrutaron?**

**Bueno yo sentí que me quedo un poquito raro =/**

**Espero que se hayan reído aunque sea un poco, lo de la frustración de Alice, fue una experiencia personal, digamos que intente aprender a tejer, mi pobre dedo salió maltratado u.u, al menos yo puede aprender un poquito más que Alice, aunque por falta del tiempo no he practicado nada, ya ni sé donde están las agujas x)**

**Lo del atraco también fue una experiencia personal, lo mío fue mas traumante, ya que al No ser Alice, el ladrón (CSM :) si se llevo mi celular, aun lloro la perdida, pero para empezar a superarlo decidí tomarlo con humor x)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**SI TE SUICIDAS TE MATO**

**_Disclamier: *Mira nerviosamente de un lado a otro* Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle me pertenecen *Risa pervertida*, (Solo bromeo) Son de Meyer, porque ella es lo Máximo, y yo la amo ;)_**

Este capítulo les llega a ustedes por cortesía de: '**Sangre a Domicilio': **_todo tipo de sangre Animal (Perro, gato, oso, puma, alce, etc.) y Sangre Humana (Solo disponible A+ y A-), nosotros los servimos usted lo toma =), Llamar al 0-500-Productos-Acne, pregunten por el Coyote (Precios varían según el tipo de sangre y la entrega inmediata tiene un costo adicional) Aceptamos: **American Express **_

**_Gracias: Señorita Sonia ;) LaAdoro_**

**_Capítulo Dedicado a: _Mi hermosísima Ciudad que ayer cumplió Años: $**

**(-88- ) Tiene lago china y puente, con el calor de su gente….**

**…Y empezó a pasar el puente siento una alegría tan grande que se me nubla la mente…**

**Y es que mi Gaita cuando suena Bien, suena Tan, Tan, Tan Buena: $ -88-**

**TEAMO: Tierra de Sol a Amada**

**Ah: y para mi tía que Cumpleaños hoy **

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ;)**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Alice se había tardado demasiado en busca de unos chicles, ¿Qué acaso los estabas fabricando?, ¿Cómo se fabrican los chicles?, preguntas que debía recordar para buscarlas en Wikipedia (La enciclopedia Libre xD)…Como decía la pitufa se había tardado demasiado por lo que el taxi, (Un tipo normal) se había ido, y había llegado el tipo rarito de la otra vez.

-¿La rubia de allá tiene novio?-dijo señalando a mi Rossie

-¿Te refieres a la rubia con un cuerpo de escándalo, cabello rubio hasta la cintura, ojos dorados, y despampanante que esta allá?-pregunte siguiéndole el juego

-Uhm, supongo…Ya que es la única persona que hay por aquí cerca a parte de ti y de mi, ¿Tiene novio?-insistió

-¿Estas ciego, no ves, que está embarazada?-le pregunte

-Sí, sí, pero ¿Tiene novio?-El tipo era idiota

-No no tiene novio-dije para esperanzarlo-Pero está casada-continué matando todas sus frágiles y humanas ilusiones, de todas maneras todos los hombres se merecen que los lleven hasta el cielo y cuando estén en lo más alto que los estrellen contra el suelo, Oh esperen un minuto yo soy hombre y no quiero que me estrellen contra el suelo, eso sería crueldad vampírica

-¿Usted cree que yo tenga oportunidad contra su esposo?-Este tipo si le gustaba preguntar, me iba a sacar canas verdes y eso es imposible, aun que pensándolo bien, ¿Qué tan mal me quedaría el pelo verde?, es decir, a mi nada me queda mal

-No creo que tengas oportunidad contra el marido de la rubia, su esposo es súper genial, es el tipo más inteligentoso (n/a: no sé si eso será una palabra) que he conocido, es Doctor y profesor, además de fuerte, musculoso, tiene una sonrisa adorable, es sexy, bueno en la cama, tiene todo el paquete completo, lo que las chicas llamarían un 'Sexy Bombón'-el tipo me dio una mirada curiosa y a la vez resignada al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba contener una carcajada

-Oso Osito De caramelo meloso (n/a: Lo se me pase de melosa), ¿Cómo está el mejor esposito del mundo?-me pregunto Rose guiñándome un ojo

-Sabes que si tu estas bien, yo también-dije tiernamente mientras pasaba mis manos por su abultado vientre, la cara del taxista era una mezcla se sorpresa, vergüenza e indignación, 'no-tiene-precio'

-¿Ya llego la Señorita-si-no-compro-mis-chicles-me-muero?-pregunte

-Si dice que acaba de pasar por una situación 'traumática' –me aclaro mi Rose

-¿O sí que la paso la secuestraron los extraterrestres de V*, yo sabía que era mentira eso de que siempre venían en paz, ¡MENTIRA!, Mentira, todo era mentira (-88- )*?

-Emmett, estoy segura de tres cosas, la primera: deberías dejar lo Brollero (N/a: Brollero: Chismoso), la segunda: la televisión te afecta, ¡Estas delirando! Y la tercera: No intentes mas nunca cantar como Amanda Miguel-dijo Rose y a decir verdad esa frase me sonaba conocida, ¿Dónde lo habré leído?

Nos montamos en el taxi, Gracias al cielo que era camioneta grande, porque si mis sexys músculos iban a estar todos apretaditos, y las maletas de Alice y Rose iban en el techo, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres, para que empacan un montón de cosas si igualmente iban a desangrar las cuentas de Carlisle en cosas inútiles en cuanto llegáramos a Brasil?

-Ah, Osita las mujeres son tan complicadas-suspire melodramáticamente en su oído ganándome una mirada envenenada de las 'chicas Cullen'

-Ahora si metiste la pata-gesticulo Jacob, solo par que yo pudiera verlo

-¿Qué dijiste Emmie? preguntó demasiado melosa mi mami

- ¡¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad-dije y si las miradas eran envenenadas, ahora eran 'Matadoras'

-Ahora si cavaste tu propia tumba hermano-susurró Jake

-Tú cállate, ya te dije si no quieres andar mocho el resto de tu canina vida-lo calló-mi 'dulce' esposa

-Emmett, tonto hermano, ¿Qué no entiendes? las mujeres somos como el BlackBerry, súper avanzadas e inteligentes, tenemos nuestra propia plataforma, todos quieren tenernos, pero no todo pueden…en cambio los hombres son como un ZTE, sencillo, fácil y básico-contraatacó la pitufa que tengo por hermana

-Sabes que enana maquiavélica, si tanto problema te damos los hombres porque…-Iba a mandar a mi adorada a hermanita a un viaje sin retorno y con todos los gastos pagos a la… (Bueno ustedes saben a dónde), pero el taxista, me interrumpió diciéndonos que ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, el tipo prácticamente nos echo a patas del carro, según él somos personas muy extrañas.

-Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 107 (n/a: ese es mi número de expediente en odontólogo, ¿Por qué pongo esto?, no lo sé), Con destino a Río de Janeiro , por favor abordar por la puerta número 15-Claro como era de esperarse por culpa de la pitufa obsesiva de los chicles casi perdemos el vuelo

-Jacob la sección de mascotas es más atrás-dijo Burlesca Rosalie mientras se sentaba en el asiento a lado de la ventana

-Rose, Amor de Vida, La vampiresa más preciosa, la niña de mis ojos, el amor de mi existencia, la luz de mis ojos, la madre de mis hijos…

-¿Qué quieres Emmett? –me interrumpió

-¿Qué acaso no le puedo decir a mi Sexy esposa lo espectacular que se ve hoy, sin querer nada a cambio?-pregunte haciéndome el ofendido

-¿Uhm?, déjame pensarlo…NO, ¿Qué quieres?

-Es que bueno Rossie tu sabes que yo le tengo miedo a las alturas-dije mientras jugueteaba con mis manos

-¿Y qué con eso?-pregunto aún sin entender

-Que bueno como lo tengo miedo a las alturas me gustaría sentarme en el asiento que esta a lado de la ventanilla-le explique, la cara de Rose era un gran signo de interrogación (¿?)

-La gente normal con miedo a las alturas, tiende a evitar sentarse en el asiento de la ventana del avión, ¿Si le tienes miedo a las alturas porque te quieres sentar en la ventana?-pregunto mi atónita esposa.

-Uhm, Rose yo soy una persona muy ¿Complicada?, así que cielo no trates de entenderme solo ámame-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y me sentaba a lado de la ventanilla.

-Emmett eres más raro que canción de Reinaldo Armas* en Glee*-me dijo Alice desde el asiento delantero mientras me sacaba la lengua

-Chichón de piso*, tu eres más inútil que celular sin saldo, más inútil que BlackBerry sin internet-le grite desde mi asiento y todos se me quedaron viendo, lo sé, soy muy sexy no pueden despegar sus ojos de mi

-¿Señorita la del asiento de allí es su hermana?-pregunto la aeromoza

-Tristemente, si-Asintió Rosalie

-¿Y el que tiene a su lado es su novio?-volvió a preguntar en tonó monótono

-No, Señorita Aeromoza, tristemente para ti, estoy casado, no disponible, pero tranquila aun quedan muchos más hombres en el mar (o era peces en el mar), ninguno tan sexy como yo, pero bueno llegaste tarde-dije antes de que Rose pudiera responderle

-¿Es su esposo?-pregunto de nuevo la Aeromoza ignorándome olímpicamente

-Desgraciadamente, si es mi esposo-dijo Rosalie para luego suspirar frustradamente

Ya había transcurrido poco más de la mitad del viaje, y había estado como decirlo demasiado… ¿Tranquilo?, decidí ir a conversar un rato con mi hermanita para que me contara lo que le había pasado en su 'Aventura Chiclosa', si llámenme Chismoso si quieren, pero me tenía que enterar, después de Alice termino la historia, pensé _Oh cielos eso le debió haber creado un trauma Emocional _pero no a ella, si no al pobre ladrón que salió con los platos en la cabeza,* o mejor dicho 'con la moda' en la cabeza, me sentí tan mal que hasta pensé en decirle al piloto del avión que hiciera la vuelta en 'U' y volviéramos, para poder pagarle al pobre hombre un psicólogo, y es que el que Alice te de un sermón de moda, es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. Pero luego pensé en que Esme me regañaría si fomentaba en los humanos que manejaran o en este caso pilotearan indebidamente, así que decidí cerrar mi boquita y usarla en algo más productivo: besuquearme con Rosalie

Así que fui a sentarme a lado de ella nuevamente, pero estaba dormida con los audífonos del Ipod puestos, así que me dedique a observarla por un rato y luego empecé a acariciarle la barriguita

-Hola mis niños, ¿Como me les va, que tal todo ahí dentro?- Hable acercándome a su vientre para 'hablarle' a mis pequeños-Matt espero que estés cuidando bien de Lily-ro-susurre y entonces vi que Rose aun con los ojos cerrados tenía una sonrisa delatante

-¿Matt, Lily-Ro?-preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Sí Matt es diminutivo de Mathew-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Y de donde sacaste Lily-Ro, si se puede saber?-pregunto inquisitivamente

-Emmilie Rose me parece un nombre demasiado fuerte para una bebita, así que pensé en buscarle un diminutivo, Lily por Emmilie, pero 'Lily' sonaba sin personalidad así que lo agregué el 'Ro' de Rose-dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro

-Osito que tierno eres, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por los nombres de los bebés-dijo con voz contenida mientras se me echaba encima.

Estábamos besuqueándonos cuando un viejo paso a nuestro lado y nos grito:

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!—Rose y yo lo ignoramos, viejo envidioso, seguro tenía envidia por que era el que me quería besar a mi

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos a la Aeromoza carraspear a nuestras espaldas, esta vez la Aeromoza era una mujer de unos 50 años y con pinta de que nunca la habían besado, debe ser horrible que no haber recibido un beso a los 50 años, me imagino lo duro que fue para Edward llegar virgen a los 107, ¡Oh, demonios estoy divagando de nuevo!

-Señores no ven que hay niños en el avión-dijo señalando una mujer con un niño de unos 4 años en las piernas diagonales a nosotros, la mujer miraba a Rose con reproche

-Uhm, yo lo siento supongo que son las hormonas, nosotros no acostumbramos a ese tipo de demostraciones en público, lo siento- explico (Mintió) Rose lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer la escuchara

-Si claro si fuera por ese par lo harían en medio de la calle, si pudieran-le comento Jacob a Alice, en un susurró demasiado bajo para que los humanos lo escucharan, pero lo sufrientemente alto como para que mi esposa escuchara, tuve que abrazarla para que no saliera a descabezar a Jacob en frente de toda ese gente

-¿Cielo?-dije después de un rato, al parecer se había relado

-¿Qué paso Emmett?-dijo con Voz medio patosa de quien esta apunto de dormirse

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Si dime?-me pregunto prestándome un poco mas de atención

-¿Qué pasa si me suicido y me muero?-pregunte curiosa e inocentemente

-¡Si te suicidad te mato, TE MATO EMMETT CULLEN DE HALE!-exploto si hubiera sido posible me hubiera explotado el tímpano

-Rose, cariño no puedes matarme, porque si me suicide ya estaría muerto, DUH-le explique, y escuche risitas por parte de mi familia, hasta que Jacob quien estaba comiendo empezó a atragantarse.

-Yo sabía que de tanto juntarte con Jasper y Edward, se te iban a pegar las malas mañas-me reclamo, Jacob río de nuevo y Alice bufó algo así como: no te metas con mi Emo-Boy

-Pe-er-o, Cielo me queje-

-¡Cielo nada!, si te matas o no, igual yo terminare matándote, ¿Te quedo claro?, Y no , con Jasper Emo y Edward Suicida es más que suficiente, ahora cállate y duerme, yo voy a dormir, y no digas ni una sola palabra, ni una silaba, ni una letra o sí no te coso la boca con alambre-me amenazó mi tierna y dulce mi esposa, seguramente había desayunado Miel con Azúcar, eso o soñó que comía Alambre de púas

***V: es una Serie de extraterrestres transmitida por Warner Chanel **

***Es una canción de Amanda Miguel, pueden buscarla en You-tube **

**(Aclaro cuando pongo -88- o '88' significa que es una canción)**

***Eres más raro que canción de Reinaldo Armas en Glee* Glee es una serie que pasan por Fox, sobre un grupo de 'perdedores' que forman un coro**

***Reinaldo Armas, canta música ¿Uhm como decirlo?,Venezolana, rara, vieja, o sea nada que ver con Glee***

**Hola ¿Cómo están las chicas mas lindas de Fanfiction? :$**

**Espero que bien.**

**Esta vez no he tardado en actualizar, ¬¬" denme mi premio xD (Un Review) (?)**

**¿Les gusto?, Los dos últimos Capítulos no me han gustado mucho, pero el que viene les va a gustar o eso espero, ¿Adivinen qué? Vuelve Doctor/Profesor Emmett y la clase estará…. ¿Uhm?**

**Subidita de tono xD**


	22. NO SOMOS PAREJA!

**DESOS CONCEDIDOS  
CAPÍTULO XXII**

**¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!**

**Para las que no se fijaron, cambie mi nombre de Usuario ;), acostúmbrense, para cuando vean una historia mía por ahí, sepan que es mía ;)**

**_Disclamier: los personajes son de Meyer, La trama es mitad de Helena (Mi neurona) y mitad de Josué (Mi otra neurona); y lo pongo así porque están en proceso de separación de bienes, post-divorcio _**

**_MOMENTO DE PUBLICIDAD:_**

**Este capítulo llega a Ustedes por cortesía de ENGUAJE BUCAL LIMPIA COLMILLOS, la crema dental no es suficiente para eliminar los restos del desayuno, pues Vampiros y Vampiresas, no se preocupen más que ya llega el ENGUAJE BUCAL que usted necesita para dejar limpios sus colmillos después de cenarse un apetecible puma, ¿Qué espera?, Ordene aquí. "En globito que dice Review" xD**

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V (Si ya extrañábamos saber que pasaba con el resto de los Cullen)**

Después de haber ido con los Vulturis, Carlisle había decidido quedarse un par de días más en Volterra, para una supuesta conferencia medica, La visita a las Vulturis, fue bastante breve, revisaron a Nessie, hicieron unas cuantas preguntas más, y claro todos nos tensamos cuando pregunto por el resto de la familia, especialmente por Alice, yo sabía que Aro mostraba gran interés por el Don de mi esposa, cosa que me enfurecía. Pero lo peor fue el viaje en Avión, estúpidas humanas sin instinto de supervivencia, y esta vez no lo digo por mí, no, si no por mi celosa esposo.

Como Carlisle, estaba toda la tarde en la dichosa conferencia, invite a los chicos a pasear un rato, puesto que el día se encontraba nublado, Bella no tenía ganas de salir, solo éramos, Edward, Nessie y yo. Mi adorada sobrina decidió tomarme a mí de la mano y a Edward de la otra, por lo que la gente que nos veía pensábamos que Edward y yo éramos pareja, y Nessie nuestra hija adoptiva, sería mejor no contarle eso a Emmett, o de verdad que se burlaría por unas cuantas décadas

_-¡Están buenísimos, que malo que sean gays_!—escuchamos a lo lejos como una chica le susurraba a otra

_-¡Dios que sexy el pelirrojito, es mi tipo, lástima que este con el rubio, no me meto con casados!-_esta vez la que habló fue una voz masculina, Edward y yo nos estremecimos dramáticamente.

-¡Pelirrojito!, ya hiciste el levante del día-me burle

-¡Eh!, lo que más odio es que me digan pelirrojo, mi cabello no es rojo, es cobrizo, ¿o no?-Edward había empezado a preguntarme sobre las tonalidades de su cabello, gracias a Dios me salvó la campana o en este caso mi sobrina.

-¡Papi, tío!, miren, miren, lo quiero-dijo correteando hacia la vitrina de una tienda de Joyería

- ¿Qué quieres Ness?-pregunto Edward poniéndose a su altura

-Eso, papi-dijo señalando una pequeña Esclava de Oro, (n/a: ya saben esas pulseras en las que te escriben tu nombre), eso me dio una idea, y Edward asintió en señal de aprobación, así que entramos a la tienda, de verdad vi una bonita pulsera, que me gustó y la pedí para Alice

-Buenos Días Señorita… ¿Gabrielle?—saludó Edward, leyendo la identificación en la blusa de la mujer

-Buenos Días, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles a esta adorable pareja?, pero que bonita hija tienen—dijo jalándole los cachetes a Nessie, Edward y yo quedamos en Shock

-No, no, no, mire-dijo atropelladamente mi hermano

-Este, no tienen que explicarme nada, ¿cómo se llama la niña?-preguntó

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan-le dijo mi sobrina, mientras jalaba la chaqueta de Edward-Papi compra eso para mami, por favor-dijo haciendo esos ojitos de cordero degollado que había aprendido de mi esposa

La mujer, cuando escuchó la palabra mamá, casi se atraganta, intento disimular con una tos

-Pediremos 4 esclavas iguales para los niños-dije y la mujer volvió a sorprenderse

-Y yo pediré, eso se que Al, le encantará-murmuré mientras Iba por un Collar de oro rosa, que llevaba un dije, con nombre

-Y esos pendiente, me parecen que le gustaran a Bella-dijo Edward

La cara de la mujer era indescifrable, una mezcla de horror confusión, después le preguntaría a Edward, mi hermano asintió al escuchar mis pensamientos

-¿Qué nombre quiere que le ponga al collar?-preguntó la mujer mientras lo buscaba

-Alice-dije-Y empecé a pensar en mi dulce esposa, en cuanta la extrañaba y necesitaba su compañía, escuchar su voz, y abrazarla

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar en mi hermanita de ese modo?-me regaño Edward, sin percatarse que la mujer aun podía escucharnos, pude sentir las desaprobación y confusión emanar de su cuerpo

-Necesito que me digan los nombres para ponerle a las pulseras-dijo con voz monótona

-Nessie, Lily y Matt, ¿Y a Elizabeth?-me preguntó mi hermano

-Lizzie, suena lindo y es diminutivo de Elizabeth-dije después de un rato

-Cuatro hijos, de verás tienen paciencia, yo tengo dos y no puedo con ellos—dijo la mujer para liberar un poco la tensión del ambiente

-No, en realidad, Matt y Lily son nuestros sobrinos-aclaró Edward-Nessie es mi hija, mi hija y de mi esposa

-Y Lizzie, es mi pequeña bebé, mía y de mi esposa-hice énfasis en esposa

-¿Entonces no son gays?-preguntó sin ningún tapujo, con tal de satisfacer su curiosidad, aunque pensé que habíamos sido lo suficientemente claro .

-No señora, no somos gay, somos dos hombres, heterosexuales casados, y yo estoy casado con su hermana-le dije un poco exasperado

-¿Uhm?, gracias-murmuró un poco apenada, y su cara se puso más que roja-Pueden venir dentro de una hora más o menos y tendré todo listo-dijo entrando al interior de la tienda

Edward decidió llevar a comer a Nessie, quien ya reclamaba por que su padre la llevará a comer Pizza, yo por mi parte aproveche para llamar a Alice

-Hola, Jasper, ¿Cómo estas amor?-preguntó Alice, ni si quiera dejó repicar el teléfono, sonreí internamente, _Preciosa, esposa vidente_

-Yo estoy muy bien, ¿Y tú cielo, cómo está la bebe? ¿Adivina qué?

-Cielo, pues yo estoy bien, acabamos de llegar al aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, estamos esperando que sea un poco más noche para salir, La bebe, esta excelente, pateándome como loca, y sí, sí adivino, me encanta lo que compraste, eres un amor-su voz se escuchaba alegre a través del teléfono

-¡Claro!, Por un momento se me olvidaba que tengo una esposa adivina-Bromeé

-Adivina y divina, cielo-Bromeó—Y Lizzie está completamente de acuerdo, acaba de patearme

-Lizzie y yo también-Le dije-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá, que tal se ha portado Emmett?

-Bueno, en resumen bien, aun que me paso algo horrible-dijo con voz dramática y yo me preocupe

-¿Qué te paso Alice?-pregunte, al instante

-Bueno, es que verás, fueron ellas, por más que intentaba dominarlas no podía, no conseguí nada por las buenas, y me lastimaron, Jazz-sollozó

-¿Qué, quien, las mataré?-dije con ira, no sabía quienes le habían hecho daño a mí Alice, pero las pagarían

-En realidad ya me encargué de ellas, las partí en dos y las tiré a la basura, Esme se opuso, decía que no tenían la culpa, pero bueno me deje llevar por la ira-dijo tranquilamente

-¿Alice, a quien qué hiciste?—pregunte intentando, asimilar el asunto

-A las agujas de tejer, me lastimaron mi dedito-dijo y pude prever un puchero a través del teléfono-Intenté aprender a tejer, pero las agujas acabaron con mi paciencia, así que las partí en dos y las tire a la basura, ¿de qué crees que hablaba, cariño?—preguntó inocentemente

-No de nada-mentí, en realidad pensaba que Alice, había matado dos humanas-¿Y qué más ha pasado?-continúe rápidamente, para olvidar aquel tema de las 'agujas malignas'

-Bueno, me dio un calambre y el Doctor/Profesor Emmett, intento darme respiración boca a boca, e inyectarme Epinefrina por que no tenía pulso-dijo casi entre carcajadas, aunque no entendí mucho

-¿El Doctor/Profesor Emmett?-pregunté aun atónito.

-SI, creo que a Emmett, tanto tiempo libre le está afectando-murmuró-Según él se graduó en medicina, y se dedica a hostigarnos la vida con sus 'Interesantes clases'-musito demasiado bajito

-Esperemos que no mate a ninguno de sus pacientes-Bromeé

-Ah, se me olvidaba, me atracaron, o fue más bien un intentó de atracó-dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-¡¿Qué, qué?-explote-¿cómo que te atracaron, te paso algo, te hicieron algo, que mató al desgraciado?-gruñí

_-¡No te preocupes Jasper, a tu esposa no le paso nada, él que salió peor, fue el pobre atracador, deberías darle el número del psicólogo que te atiende, es que imagino que el pobre quedó traumatizado, después de la Fashion Police y las clase de alta moda que le dio, el terremoto que tienes por esposa!-_Escuché perfectamente la alejada voz de Emmett, quien decía las palabras entre estrepitosas risas, pero yo aun no estaba satisfecho

-¿Eso es todo Alice?-pregunte cuando me calme un poco

-No, claro que no, tu esposa, nos hizo esperar como idiotas, porque quería comer chicles, y claro hasta daño propiedad privada para conseguir los dichosos chicles, no y lo peor de todo, es una alumna irresponsable, no presta atención en clase-El que hablaba era mi hermano, que por los gritos de Alice le había robado el teléfono

-¿Emmett, porque le robaste el teléfono a Alice, no ves qué estaba hablando con ella?-le pregunte un poco fastidiado

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-dijo burlón-Además yo sé que me extrañas mucho, admítelo

-No, Emmett, no te extrañe ni un ápice, ahora pásame a mi esposa-

-No tu esposa, está muy ocupada en estos momentos como para atenderte-dijo con sorna

-Pero si la estoy oyendo gritar-

-No, la chica que esta gritando "_Devuélveme el teléfono, oso inútil",_ no es Alice, es otra chica enana, con la misma voz chillona

- No la llames enana, además se que es ella, Emmett, ¿A quién tratas de engañar?-dije suspirando resignado.

-Sí, si es ella, ¿Lo ves?, está demasiado ocupada chillando como histérica, como para atenderte—dijo tranquilamente, sin saber las ganas que yo tenía de ahorcarlo—Sabes que hermanito, acaba de llegar el Taxi, así que ¡Muerte que Chao!—dijo para luego colgar el teléfono

En realidad, quería matar a Emmett, a veces era tan…. ¿Entrometido? , suspire resignado, ese ser para mi enorme desgracia nunca cambiaría, al fijarme en la hora, decidí dar un paseo, haciendo tiempo, para ir a la joyería, me senté en una banqueta de una gran plaza, había poca gente, solo unos cuantos niños jugando por ahí y algunas personas esperando por un Taxi, la gente de esta ciudad era bastante aburrida, según yo le estaba haciendo la competencia a la gente de Forks, y va n cabeza a cabeza, decidí no hacer más tiempo y me fui caminado a paso a humano hasta la joyería, cuando llegué retire la compra, y de nuevo la vendedora volvió a disculparse sonrojada por pensar que éramos gay, cuando salí Edward me esperaba en la entrada junto con Nessie

-¡Hey, Edward, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba la Señora de la tienda?-pregunte volviendo al tema

-Al principio pensaba que éramos una pareja normal, después, empezó a creer que teníamos una relación abierta, que incluía a mi 'Hermana' Alice, nos tachó de pervertido, cuando creyó que eras la 'mami' de Nessie-me dijo mientras caminábamos, y el llevaba a Nessie en los hombros, la niña alaba mechones del cabello de su padre

-¿Y cómo están las cosas con el resto de los chicos?-preguntó, entonces yo empecé a recordar la conversación con Alice y Emmett.

-¿En serio 'agujas malignas'?—preguntó arqueando una ceja y disimulando una sonrisa, me limite a encogerme de hombros, ya estábamos cerca del hotel en el que nos estábamos quedando

-¿Cómo están las cosas es casa Jasper?-me preguntó Carlisle

-Bueno Emmett, está más loco que de costumbre, yo que usted me cuidaría Doctor Cullen, no vaya a hacer que Emmett te quite el puesto, Alice tuvo una pelea con unas 'agujas malignas', y bueno los demás deben seguir como los dejamos, realmente mal de la cabeza.

-Bueno hijo, esta es nuestra extraña familia-dijo mientras me palmeaba el hombro

* * *

**Chicas estoy triste, veo que leen la historia pero no comentan, son ya poquitísimas las que dejan Review, ustedes antes no eran así, ¿Qué está pasando? u_u (Me deprimo)**

**Este capítulo, no me ha gustado tanto =/, yo les prometí al Doctor/Profesor Emmett, pero me parecía que era bueno decir que estaban haciendo, el resto de los Cullen =/**

**Les prometo que para el próximo capítulo, volveremos a la Isla Esme, promesa de Twilighter *-***

**Chicas pueden seguirme en Twitter: VanePao94 (me dicen que son de Fanfiction, porfa)**

**Planeó subir fotos de Matt, Lizzie y Lily, además de pequeños Spoilers, podrán saber cuando estoy escribiendo y cuando planeó subir ;)**

**Se despide, con un mordisquito Vane :3**


	23. Las Artículaciones son Importantes

**DESEOS CONCEDIDOS**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**Las Articulaciones son importantes**

**_Disclamier: Jasper está aquí a mi lado atado a mi cama, ¿No lo ven?, Jasper les dice: ¡Hola!—solo Bromeó, Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer (Si todos los chicos Hot le pertenecen a ella, no quiero saber que hace con ellos); Solo la trama me pertenece, es MÍA, solo Mía x)_**

**Chicas el Capítulo pasado se me olvido darle las gracias, (UPPS!), si fue por actualizar tan de noche, estaba más dormida que despierta, por lo que le s pido que me perdonen ;)**

**

* * *

**

_ (Realmente disfrutó de escribir desde el Punto de Vista de Emmett, sacó toda mi locura interna xD)_

**Emmett P.O.V**

Estamos en el aeropuerto, ¿Adivinen qué?, habían aviones, en fin, Estábamos esperando que oscureciera un poco para salir, cuando llamó mi hermanito con problema psicológicos—Aclaró—mi hermanito con problemas psicológicos llamado Jasper, y como yo no soy escaparate de nadie "tome" el teléfono de Alice, y le conté a Jasper, lo que mala niña había hecho, al final le tranqué la llamada, ¿Por qué?, porque es divertido trancarle a la gente el teléfono cuando sabes que tiene algo más que decir, si nunca lo han intentado, se los recomiendo, es de lo más entretenido.

Bueno, llegamos a la Isla Esmee, ustedes saben dónde queda, y si no, usen Google Earth* , llegamos y decidí dar un paseo por ahí, para echarle un vistazo a la construcción de las nuevas alas de la casa, cuando el grito de Esme me altero.

-_Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Liliam Hale-_el tono de Esme no era para nada amable

-¿Si mami?-pregunte, cuando llegué Ya Rose y el resto de los chicos estaba ahí

-Mami nada, ¿Me pueden decir que hicieron en mi habitación?-dijo mirándonos fijamente a mí y a Rose

-¿Uhm…? , bueno ese día que no había nadie en casa, Rossie y yo, estamos aburridos, así que pensamos, bueno más bien yo pensé, que sería divertido "jugar" en tu cuarto y el de Alice y Jasper-me sinceré con la vista fija en mis zapatos, que ahora eran la cosa más interesante del mundo, para ser la cosa más interesante del mundo tenían un mancha_, ¿Con que se habrá manchado mi pobre zapatico talla 47?_

-¿Qué ustedes hicieron que, en donde? ¿De qué hablas Emmett, yo me refería a que le pasó al cabecero del cuarto?—dijo señalando el bonito cabecero partido en dos

-¿Yo?, olvida lo que dije antes, eso no lo hicimos nosotros, me siento herido, madre me has lastimado—dije dramáticamente

-¿De qué demonios hablas Emmett?-me dijo mirándome confusa, a este puntos todos en la habitación me miraban de la misma manera

-Sé, me hieres madre, porque cuando ves un destrozo, al primero que culpas es a mí, ¿Por qué acaso ye he dado motivo alguno para pensar eso, ah?-pregunte

-En realidad….-Esme empezó hablar pero la interrumpí

-Está bien, no respondas eso, pero dime, ¿Por qué no pensar en que fueron Alice y Jasper?

-Emmett, cielo…

-No, no tampoco respondas eso—la ataje—Ellos y su poca…..-Iba a decir diversión pero Alice me gruño y Rose me miro feo—Ya se, seguramente fueron tu y Carlisle, y para incumbir el crimen, pensabas que sería el crimen perfecto, pero nada se le escapa al Polizonte Emmett Cullen—dije mientras simulaba que me acomodaba unos lentes oscuros como Horacio el de CSI Miami*

-Emmett, ¡Basta!, no ves que fueron Bella y Edward—estalló Alice

-¿Edward y Bella?-Esme no salía de su asombro

-¿Ves, lo ves mamá no fui yo?-exclame haciendo un bailecito de celebración

-Sí, sí lo siento-se disculpó—Pero no es mi culpa, como dice el dicho: _crea fama y acuéstate a dormir _

-Hablando de dormir, es hora de Clases con el Doctor/Profesor Emmett-dije mientras corría por mi bata y mis otros instrumentos para dar clases

********Minutos Después*******

Ya estaba todo acomodado para empezar con la lección del día, pero antes tenía que pasar la lista

-Mascotica de la mascota-llame, pero nadie respondió

-He dicho: Mascotica de la Mascota, solo los mencionaré una vez, si no responden quedarán como que no asistieron, y la asistencia vale el 0.0000009% de la nota final-Aclaré

-¿Una duda Emmett?-preguntó mi Rose

-En clase soy Doctor/Profesor Emmett, alumna así que más respeto-zanje-¿Cuál es su duda existencial?

-¿Quién es la mascotica de la mascota?-preguntó mi esposa, de verdad pensaba que Rose, era más inteligente, obvio que la mascota de la mascota es Seth, y sí, se me había olvidado comentarles que Seth alias "la mascota de la mascota" estaba aquí

Después de dale una breve explicación sobre él porque el apodo de Seth, unas cuantas risas de Rose y unos gruñidos departe de los "peluditos", decidí continuar pasando la lista

-La mejor mamá del mundo-dije, haciendo como que leía, pero en realidad era una hoja en blanco, ¿total?, ellos nunca lo sabrían

-Presente-se limito a contestar Esme

-El perro pedófilo-dije conteniéndome una carcajada

-¡Presente!-grito Jake-¡Eh, yo no soy ningún perro pedófilo!

-Lo siento ya has dicho presente, ahora si me permites continuar, Gracias, la gerencia-dije—La más linda y sexys de las esposas

-¡Aquí!-musitó la más linda y sexys de las esposas, mejor conocida como Rose

-La pitufa obsesiva compulsiva-dije ahora me acomoda mis lentes de "Lectura" en realidad solo eran unas monturas sin cristales

-¿La Señorita Obsesiva compulsiva no vino o qué?-pregunté después de unos instantes

-No, fue a matar a su hermano con complejo de profesor-gruñó entre dientes, la "rebelde" de la clase

-Bueno, bueno, empezando con la clase de hoy, quiero que lean en frente de toda la clase, la tarea, Perros y Damas primero-dije señalando a Jacob

-¿Uhm bueno? …-Jacob había empezado a removerse incomodo, mientras balbuceaba incoherencias

-Es para toda la clase, no para el pizarrón-le regañe-

-Buenas, Yo soy Jacob Black, y mi informe es acerca de lo "Maravilloso, sexy y Buen Doctor que es el Doctor/Profesor Emmett", aquí presente-dijo Jacob con una voz bastante masculina

-¡Oh!, Jacob te tragaste un hombre-bromeó Alice, evite reírme, tenía que mostrar temple y disciplina frente a mis alumnos

-Señorita Alice, no interrumpa, Jacob continua-intervine yo

-Bueno Emmett Cullen es sexy-murmuro Jacob con la cabeza gacha

-Sí, y me quiere decir cuál es su fuente de investigación, o es afirmación subjetiva—dije en el tono más serio posible

-¿Yo?, Hice una encuesta en Facebook, a ver cuántos "me gusta" recibía tu foto, y según yo no eres nada sexy, pero al parecer a las humanas les revuelves las hormonas—Jacob tenía una cara de fastidio nada normal.—Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, las chicas no confían en tus dotes de doctor, aunque debo decir que fue un tema controversial, se me lleno la bandeja de entrada de notificaciones, la gran mayoría de las chicas dijeron que no acudirían a ti, ni siquiera por un dolor de uña, pero que complacientes de prestar su cuerpo como "objeto de estudio", y claro quieren que las muerdas—Jacob terminó su exposición con un bufido

-¿Entonces cuáles son sus conclusión señorito Black?—pregunte, para irritarlo aún más

-Qué las humanas son ciegas y estúpidas-respondió después de unos instantes

-¡NO!, las humanas son geniales, la conclusión es que Yo soy irresistiblemente sexy, y que soy tan buen médico que ellas pondrían sus frágiles cuerpos en mis capaces manos, Señor Back obtuvo un 09 (N/A: estamos hablando de una clasificación en base a 20)

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-se quejo Jacob camino a su asiento

-Porque me dijo algo tan obvio—soy condenadamente sexy—Eso hasta el espejo puede decirme, y me lo dice mejor-le aclare, y asenté la nota de Jacob y el espejo en la planilla imaginaría, _espejo: 20, Perro Pedófilo 09_

-Señorita Duende su informe por favor-la llame

-¿Yo?, la tarea no era para hoy profesor-se excuso la escurridiza enana

-Sí, si era para hoy, ¿Acaso cree que soy idiota?

-Bueno siendo realistas…-La verdad profesor el perro se comió mi tarea—No sé porque pero le creí

-Seth, Jacob, ¿Por qué se comieron la tarea de Alice?-dije alzando la voz y mirándolos furiosamente

-Yo no fui, fue Seth—se defendió Jacob

-¿Yo?...-Seth no encontraba que decir

-Señor Seth, esto es una conducta, deplorable, inaceptable, intolerable, despreciable, desagradable, (desde cuando se me tantos adjetivos, en fin), -Si tenía hambre porque no se comió un hueso, ¿Qué se yo?, en vez de acabar con el duro trabajo de la Señorita Alice, dije señalando a la enana que tenía una mueca triste en su cara de hadita

-Pero yo no hice nada, soy inocente-se defendió

-Sí, si claro eso dicen todos-dije mientras hacia un movimiento sexy con mis lentes oscuros, ¿De dónde los saque?, pregúntele a los elefantes rosas que están a su lado, Yo soy súper genial y no es por ser egocéntrico ni narcisista— ¿Cuándo me leí un diccionario?—pero es que soy mil veces mejor que esos detectives de la tele, he resuelto dos casos en un día, soy increíble, no aplaudan tanto que me aturden los oídos.

-¿Emmett?-dijo Esme moviendo las manos delante de mí.

-¿Si qué pasa?-pregunte

-No, nada es que como llevas unos minutos "pensando", nos preocupamos-dijo Esme volviendo a su asiento.

-Bueno, continuando con la clase de hoy, hoy veremos "Las articulaciones"-dije sacando mi pizarra y un marcador rojo

-Se preguntaran para que sirven, como su nombre lo indicar para articular—dije colmando de sabiduría a mis ignorantes alumnos.

-Hoy hablaremos de 4 tipos de articulaciones, también llamadas suturas-dije pero la mano de Seth en el aire me interrumpió

-¿Por qué dice "hablaremos" si es el qué habla eres tú y nosotros escuchamos?-preguntó con una mueca burlona

-Querido Alumno Seth, estamos en clase de Anatomía, no en Gramática, continuando con la clase, los tipos son: la sutura Armónica, La Dentada, La Escamosa y la Esquindilesis, y no me pregunten, con que se come eso, porque no es comida-aclaré, antes de que Jacob hiciera la susodicha, pregunta estúpida

-Se los tratare de explicar de la forma más fácil posible-dije mientras los miraba, tenían cara de aburrimiento, pero yo sabía que era para disimular, la emoción que sentía por mis divertidas clases.

-La Armónica… ¿Qué creen qué es la Armónica?, no hay respuestas incorrectas –solo Seth Levantó la mano, así que no tuve de otra que dejarlo hablar

-Un instrumento musical-dijo nuestro amiguito peludo, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No, respuesta incorrecta-dije buscando el marcador.

-Pero dijiste que no habían respuestas incorrectas-se defendió Seth.

-No, solo esa es incorrecta-dije con satisfacción—Las suturas Armónicas, son aquellas en la que los huesitos están paralelos, uno a ladito del otro, imagínense la sutura armónica como dos personas, que se gustan están una a lado de la otra pero a penas y se rozan, algo así como Jacob y Nessie, aparte de ser enfermo, sería ilegal y suicida, si intentaras algo más-aclare, todos menos Jacob rieron, al parecer entendieron mi explicación

-La sutura Escamosa, no tiene nada que ver con escamas, las escamas son asquerosas, imagínense una sutura escamosa, como el mismo par de personas del ejemplo anterior, solo que esta vez, ya están de novios y como están en el cine, el chico habilidosamente pasa su brazo por la espalda de la chica y lo dela allí reposando "inocentemente", ahora los hueso están en contacto, también podemos dar como ejemplo a Carlisle y Esme, siempre tan inocentes-dije, Esme me miró con cara de quererme matarme, y los demás intentaban contener las risas, para no recibir "la mirada".

-Las suturas Dentadas, es el siguiente paso de la relación, cuando ya tienen un tiempo prudente de novios (Para algunas parejas esto es el mismo día que se vuelven novios), entonces empiezas a meterse a mano, si, los huesos están muy en contacto, pero se sigue sabiendo cual hueso es cual, Jasper y Alice son ejemplo de suturas dentadas, cuando están pegados como lapas que parecen que les hubieran echado Pegamento de pisos-Bromé todos rieron menos Alice

-Cuida tus espaldas, Emmett Cullen, te destruiré-dijo mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, con mirada de loca de manicomio.

-El último tipo de suturas son las Esquindilesis, es cuando un hueso, forma parte o entra dentro de otro hueso, Ya es el último paso de la relación, (Para muchas chicas al día siguiente de haberse hecho novios y/o antes), Cuando la dichosa pareja ha ello todo lo habido y por haber y ha llegado a "ese punto" (N/A: si me entienden, ¿Verdad?), y es cuando no se diferencia n cual parte del hueso es de quien, ejemplo mi queridísima esposa y yo-dije todos rieron incluso Rose

-Espero que hayan disfrutado la "educativa" clase de hoy—dije haciendo una reverencia, los aplausos nunca llegaron, que decepción. Seguramente los enviaron en mula y tardarán en llegar

* * *

**Aquí estoy, igual que los aplausos de Emmett, vengo en mula, lento (¿?)**

**¿Cómo están chicas?**

**Yo bien, como les prometí aquí esta Emmett, y sus locuras, o debería decir Yo, haciendo a Emmett loco xD**

**He tratado de darles las clases de las suturas, más o menos, como me las dieron a mí, (Solo que el profesor tenía una pizarrita e iba dibujando las distintas "etapas" de la relación, para ser Doctor hacía unos dibujitos más feos, de esos que hacíamos donde había un gran círculo (Cabeza), con un palito (Y que el cuerpo) y del palito salían otros palitos (Los brazos y piernas) xD.**

**Ahora me voy a hacer una torta de chocolate, para una Pijama Party, la que quiera torta déjenme Review**

**Gracias, por los Reviews, cada vez que leo un Review (Por lo más breve que sea) se pone una sonrisita tonta en el rostro y una Vane feliz es una Vane con ganas de escribir: D**

**Si quieren que pase por sus historias, háganmelo saber, mediante un Review y con todo el amor del Mundo, me pasó ;D**


End file.
